De secretaria a ¿Cenicienta?
by Yumei-Chan
Summary: Estaba decidida a cambiar sus trajes de abuela para convertirse en Cenicienta… Haruno Sakura estaba enamorada de su jefe Itachi, pero él la veía solo como parte del los muebles de oficina. El hermano menor de su jefe, Sasuke presidente de Uchiha corp. Le ofreció un plan que beneficiaria a ambos. Aunque no sabían que al final terminarían ganando más de lo que esperaban...
1. La noticia

Naruto ©Kishimoto-sama.~

~ Narracion normal

~ "_Pensamientos"_

* * *

La noticia

Sasuke cruzó la habitación con paso firme, sin vacilar en ningún momento. Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro lo delataba. ¿Acaso lo había soñado o realmente acababa de llevarse una reprimenda a manos de la patética secretaria de su hermano?

_"¡Increíble!"_ pensó frunciendo aun más el ceño y trató de recrear la escena en la memoria. Cuando por fin se había dignado a levantar la vista del teclado del ordenador, aquella mujer le había lanzado una mirada de auténtico desprecio.

Estuvo a punto de reírse, pero el buen humor no le duró ni un segundo. La mujer que se ocupaba de los asuntos profesionales de su hermano le había caído mal desde el principio. Había algo en ella que... No era capaz de ponerle nombre... No se trataba sólo de aquella forma _molesta_, ni tampoco de aquella actitud sobre protectora con su hermano...

El nunca había tenido el deseo de sentirse apreciado por sus empleados, pero no podía evitar preguntarse por qué lo miraba como si fuera un ser malvado con cuernos y cola.

¿Cuándo y cómo le había dado motivos? Nunca. Al menos eso era lo que creía y se decía.

Quizá encajara en el papel del villano tirano o algo parecido... No obstante hasta ese momento siempre la había tratado con una cortesía impecable, aunque no agradable siendo sinceros. De alguna forma la hostilidad siempre había estado presente.

No entendía muy bien cuál era su problema con él aunque tampoco quería averiguarlo. Desde luego estaba dispuesto a ser tolerante porque era una trabajadora bastante eficiente, nada que ver con las anteriores secretarias. El currículum y las cualidades profesionales nunca habían sido una prioridad para su hermano Itachi a la hora de entrevistar candidatas para el puesto de secretaria. Claro que no, a penas si le interesaba.

Sin embargo, aunque sabía que Haruno Sakura tenía una habilidad asombrosa para manejar sin problemas la ajetreada agenda de su jefe y fuera capaz de pasar toda una mañana trabajando sin tener que irse de compras, jamás hubiera sido la primera elección de Sasuke, ni la primera ni la última.

A diferencia de su hermano Itachi, a él le desagradaba tener esclavas que lo adoraran incondicionalmente. Era una verdadera _molestia_ tener a mujeres besando el suelo por donde pasara. Y Haruno Sakura era de esas.

Un gesto de desagrado cambió la expresión de su rostro cuando recordó la devoción de aquella mujer. Como un cachorrito siguiendo a su dueño. Su dedicación iba mucho más allá de una mera llamada del deber, pero a pesar de ello no había llegado tan lejos como ella hubiera querido.

¿Cómo soñaría siquiera llegar a ser algo más con aquellos horribles trajes anticuados que se ponía? Demasiado aburridos para su gusto, casi como si su abuela fuera de compras y se los eligiera. No que fuera experto en moda, pero claramente eran un completo insulto a la ropa.

A Itachi le gustaba sentirse idolatrado, estaba acostumbrado a ser siempre el mejor en la familia, y muchas de las mujeres que habían compartido con él parecían sacadas de una revista de moda. De hecho, varias habían salido de ahí.

La moda femenina, por el contrario, no era precisamente un tema de interés para Itachi, pero sí le gustaban las mujeres seguras de sí misma que hacían un esfuerzo por estar guapas y tener buen aspecto.

Haruno Sakura. Parecía empeñada en borrar todo rastro de feminidad de su cuerpo...

Como si hubiera hecho algún tipo de voto con las monjas de alguna iglesia o tuviera un trauma muy serio, pero ése no era asunto suyo, por supuesto. La cortesía y el respeto en el entorno laboral sí lo eran, y aunque no quisiera tener un club de fans y aduladores en el edificio que llevaba el nombre de su familia, tampoco esperaba llevarse un desplante a manos de una simple secretaria. Mucho menos de esa _molesta_ secretaria.

Se detuvo frente al despacho de su hermano, se soltó un botón del traje y se aclaró la garganta. La joven menuda que estaba sentada tras el escritorio levantó la cabeza y entonces la expresión de él se transformó.

Detrás de aquellas horribles gafas que siempre usaba para el papeleo, podía ver los ojos de Haruno Sakura, llenos de lágrimas. Algunos hombres se dejaban llevar por esos excesos emotivos típicos femeninos. Él en cambio, siempre los había encontrado... irritantes, o más bien _molestos_. Sin embargo, ese día se sentía inclinado a no ser un cretino indiferente. Ella estaba de suerte.

Después de una pausa por fin se decidió a hablarle, no sin antes preguntarse si realmente debía hacerlo sin arrepentirse después.

—¿Un mal día? —Sakura lo miró con ojos totalmente confundidos.

No era sólo aquel tono de voz comprensivo, que por cierto jamás lo había escuchado, sino también la persona dueña de esa profunda voz.

Aquella pizca, pequeña y minúscula pizca de humanidad, pero que muy pequeña, era totalmente inesperada en alguien como Uchiha Sasuke. Siempre que le oía hablar, su voz sonaba dura, cruel, sarcástica, fría... Sakura no pudo contener un sollozo y al final emitió un sonido a medio camino entre un lamento y un gemido.

Sorprendentemente aquel hombre frío y desagradable como el mismo diablo parecía haber dejado a un lado su habitual arrogancia justo en el peor momento.

_"¡Qué oportuno!"_ pensó la joven. ¿Por qué no podía ser el ser despreciable y cabrón de siempre?

_"No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar..."_, se dijo una y otra vez. Parpadeó compulsivamente, murmuró alguna excusa relacionada con la alergia y trató de rehuir aquella mirada penetrante e insostenible.

Era muy extraño pero desde el primer momento, los ojos oscuros de Uchiha Sasuke la habían inquietado sobremanera. En realidad, toda su persona la inquietaba más de lo que quisiera. Ella siempre había intentado no juzgar a nadie a partir de una primera impresión, pero en el caso de los hermanos Uchiha no había sido capaz de seguir con esa cualidad suya. Su reacción hacia ellos había sido poderosa, instantánea y muy difícil de borrar. Por lo general la gente solía caerle bien, pero definitivamente Uchiha Sasuke no formaba parte de la especie humana. Aquel tipo era el ser más frío, arrogante, cretino, grosero y prepotente que jamás había conocido, y en serio su lista de adjetivos era bastante más larga, todo lo contrario de su hermano. Nada más ver sonreír a Itachi, se había convertido en su esclava fiel.

Al recordar aquel momento, Sakura volvió a sentir el picor de las lágrimas en los ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior y sacó un pañuelo de papel de su bolso, consciente en todo momento de la presencia siniestra y su mirada penetrante del verdadero y único jefe de Uchiha corp.

Ésa no debía de ser la primera vez que Sasuke hacía llorar a alguien. El hombre no era un pozo de simpatía precisamente. Cuando repartieron la amabilidad y la tolerancia, seguramente debió estar muy atrás en la cola. Sin embargo, contrariamente en otros casos era evidente que había sido el primero de la lista.

Sakura se hubiera echado a reír de no haberse sentido tan mal. Se sonó la nariz y se atrevió a mirar con disimulo aquel perfil perfecto sacado de una escultura griega. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no tenía más remedio que reconocer que debía de resultar atractivo para la mayoría de la gente. Además, la abrumadora sexualidad que desprendía en todo momento debía de venirle muy bien.

Espectacular y sexy... Eso pensaba la mayoría de las mujeres, pero a Sakura por supuesto le traía sin cuidado, aunque se lo repetía una y otra vez mentalmente para auto convencerse. Lo que realmente detestaba en él era su absoluta indiferencia hacia el resto de los mortales. Lo que los demás pensaran de él debía de importarle...

_"Un soberano mango bien maduro..."_, pensó la joven para sí. Aquel exceso de confianza era absolutamente envidiable.

Cuando entraba en una habitación todo se llenaba de un silencio sepulcral. Todos se volvían hacia él y lo seguían con la mirada, como si estuvieran bajo un embrujo repentino. Sin embargo, no eran sus costosos trajes y su impresionante figura los responsables de enmudecer al mundo. Aquel hombre irradiaba un magnetismo tan fuerte que no pasaba desapercibido. Perfección... Ese era el problema. Uchiha Sasuke marcaba la diferencia. Poderoso, frío y misterioso. Y lo de misterioso vende muy bien.

Sakura, por el contrario, siempre había sido un completo desastre, pese a los esfuerzos de su abuela por inculcarle un poco de orden. Cada vez que tenía que arreglarse ponía patas arriba el cuarto de baño y el armario y sin embargo los resultados nunca llegaban a ser nada más que... aceptable.

A Sasuke esa palabra no le pegaba, parecía no tener ningún defecto.

O lo tomas o lo dejas..., decía la expresión permanente de su rostro. Sin embargo, era muy fácil adoptar esa pose cuando nadie tenía otra elección que no fuera tomarlo. Porque ese era el efecto que él tenía sobre las personas.

Uchiha Itachi en cambio, era totalmente distinto. Una de las primeras cosas que le había llamado la atención de él, aparte de su encantadora sonrisa, era su inesperada fragilidad y por supuesto su simpatía, nada que ver con su hermano insoportable. Si hubiera sido él quien la hubiera encontrado llorando, habría hecho algún comentario gracioso para hacerla reír en lugar de quedarse mirándola con unos ojos sombríos y escalofriantes que lo único que hacían era ponerla peor.

La idea de recibir un abrazo o alguna palabra reconfortante de Uchiha Sasuke era de los más disparatada y divertida. Sin embargo, aunque quisiera no era así. De alguna forma, la idea de sentir aquellos brazos musculosos a su alrededor, apretándola contra un cuerpo de ensueño la hacía sentir una bola en el estómago, una bola de horror. ¿De qué si no? Se volvía a mentalizar.

Mirándola con descaro, Sasuke hizo una ligera mueca al oírla sonarse la nariz una vez más. ¿Cómo podía hacer tanto ruido una nariz tan pequeña?

—Váyase a casa. Yo me ocuparé de Itachi —dijo, pensando que no era una buena idea tener a una mujer llorosa al frente del despacho.

Aquel ofrecimiento inesperado la hizo levantar la cabeza de repente, sacándola de aquella ensoñación que ya comenzaba a parecer una pesadilla.

—¡De ninguna manera! —le dijo irritada ante aquella sugerencia.

Ella no era su secretaria, sino la de Itachi, pero eso no le impedía repartir órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

Miró aquel rostro frío e inflexible. El nunca dejaba que nadie olvidara quién mandaba allí. En más de una ocasión se había tenido que morder la lengua al verle cuestionar la autoridad de su hermano, pero Itachi no se quejaba, al contrario parecía disfrutar sus reclamos, había dejado hace mucho el mando a su pequeño hermano además por supuesto tenía un corazón demasiado bueno para eso.

A él no le gustaba generar conflictos, ni tampoco buscarse enemigos, y lo cierto era que ya tenía bastante con los de su hermano Sasuke. Los miembros del consejo simplemente le tenían miedo y ése era el motivo por el que no tenía muchos amigos allí.

Sasuke levantó las cejas al oírla contestar con tanta pasión. La expresión de su rostro pasó de la cordialidad a la irritación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Hay que dejar los asuntos personales en casa —le dijo en un tono frío.

Él siempre había sido capaz de mantener la compostura y la disciplina incluso en los peores momentos y por tanto no esperaba menos de sus empleados. Unos años antes, a raíz de la inesperada cancelación de su compromiso, su foto había aparecido en todos los programas de chismes y revistas del corazón del país, y su "supuesto" corazón roto se había convertido en la comidilla de todas las páginas web de cotilleo. Sin embargo, eso no le había impedido realizar su trabajo con la misma seriedad de siempre.

— ¡Yo no tengo asuntos personales! —dijo ella indignada.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja en un gesto sarcástico y disfrutó mucho viéndola sonrojarse.

—Me sorprende —murmuró.

No obstante, eso no era lo único que le sorprendía. ¿Por qué demonios trataba de prolongar aquella absurda conversación? Ver cómo la molesta secretaria robot de su hermano sacaba las uñas podía llegar a ser fascinante... para algún ocioso sin nada que hacer. Él por el contrario estaba muy ocupado.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada fulminante a través de sus gafas.

—_Maldito imbécil sarcástico..._, —pensó— Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Muy pocos somos imprescindibles, señorita Haruno.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Una advertencia? ¿Una amenaza? Sakura trató de restarle importancia a aquellas incisivas palabras. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que los comentarios mordaces de Uchiha Sasuke le quitaran el sueño. De hecho, probablemente fuera uno más de sus latigazos verbales sin mayor importancia. Sin embargo, a veces era difícil saberlo porque aquella voz profunda y envolvente como el chocolate negro bien amargo podía perfectamente convertir la lectura de una lista de compra en una experiencia siniestra y extraña.

_"¡Bueno, basta ya!"_, se dijo.

Sakura levantó la barbilla. Ya no estaba en la plantilla de la empresa, y por tanto no tenía por qué aguantar los arrebatos egocéntricos de aquel hombre impertinente.

—No puede echarme porque me voy.

Estupefacto, Sasuke contempló el sobre que le ofrecía con manos temblorosas.

—¿Echarla?—se preguntó él, sacudiendo la cabeza con desconcierto—. ¿Me he perdido algo?

Pensando que quizá se había excedido un poco en su reacción, Sakura bajó la vista y rehuyó su mirada.

—Usted ha dicho que yo no era imprescindible —le recordó.

—¿Y usted cree que sí lo es?

—Claro que no —respondió ella.

—¿Entonces guarda una carta de dimisión en el cajón por si llega el momento? —pregunto en tono burlón y algo desconcertado.

—Claro que no. Yo...

El examinó el sobre un instante.

—Y el nombre que aparece en ese sobre no es el mío. Yo no soy su jefe inmediato, ¿recuerda?

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

Sobre el papel Itachi era el jefe en esas oficinas pero aunque gozara de cierta autonomía, Sakura sabía muy bien que el que tomaba todas las decisiones importantes era Uchiha Sasuke. Él era Uchiha Corp. Y nadie hubiera cuestionado su gestión después de ver la meteórica subida de la empresa. Itachi solía acatar las órdenes de su hermano sin muchas complicaciones, pero siempre le había gustado contradecirlo para molestarlo, a fin de cuenta era su trabajo como hermano, fastidiarlo un poco hasta que aparecía la frustración en su pequeño hermano.

—Si quiere verme fuera de aquí, me voy ahora mismo.

Sasuke guardó silencio un instante, asombrado ante aquel desafío insolente.

—¿Qué? ¿Y perderme la posibilidad de tener estas deliciosas discusiones en el futuro? —se detuvo.

Prácticamente podía ver cómo le rechinaban los dientes de tanto apretarlos. Sin pensarlo apareció una media sonrisa en el rostro masculino.

—Mire, no sé qué le ha pasado ni quién la ha hecho ponerse así —añadió, sin saber por qué se preocupaba tanto por el asunto. Su único objetivo era asegurar el buen funcionamiento de Uchiha Corp. Todo lo demás carecía de importancia.

—¡Usted! —nada más decirlo, Sakura se sintió culpable. En realidad él no le había hecho nada... en esa ocasión.

Él la miraba con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro, y no era para menos. Había descargado contra él toda la rabia y la frustración que tenía dentro, pero no sabía muy bien por qué lo había hecho. El único delito que él había cometido era darse cuenta de que ella no se encontraba bien. De hecho, había sido la única persona que se había fijado.

—Creo que debería meditar mejor su decisión —le dijo él tras un largo silencio.

¿Acaso su hermano Itachi se había acostado con ella? Sasuke contuvo la respiración durante treinta largos segundos. La explicación encajaba muy bien con aquel espectáculo de llanto. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho a Itachi que mezclar el trabajo con el amor era la receta perfecta para el desastre?

Sorprendida y boquiabierta, Sakura le vio mascullar un juramento y romper la carta en pedazos.

—Si bien no es imprescindible... —le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica. Era imposible que Itachi se hubiera ido a la cama con una mujer que no llevara los labios pintados.

Y Sakura Haruno no los llevaba.

Mientras observaba la exuberante curva de sus labios bien delineados, se dio cuenta de que no era algo tan malo. Si ella hubiera decidido realzar un poco más aquel regalo de la naturaleza, podría haberse convertido en una distracción peligrosa para su alocado hermano. Igual que cualquier otro hombre, Itachi hubiera empezado a preguntarse qué otros regalos de la naturaleza podía esconder debajo de aquella ropa infame.

—... sí creo que es muy buena en su trabajo —añadió, terminando la frase, sin dejar de mirarle los labios.

Sakura guardó silencio. Durante mucho tiempo no había sido más que un mueble de oficina para Sasuke Uchiha, y sin embargo, en ese momento, parecía mostrarle algo de reconocimiento.

—¿Ah, sí? —le dijo ella, obligándose a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Me equivoco?

Dejando a un lado su modestia habitual, Sakura respondió al desafío que brillaba en aquellos ojos oscuros e impenetrables.

—Soy buena en mi trabajo.

Y tenía razón. Por lo que Sasuke había podido ver, aquellas oficinas hubieran llegado al colapso de no haber sido por ella. Presa de una nueva oleada de irritación, se preguntó qué podía haber hecho Itachi para provocar esa situación. Si el sexo estaba fuera de la ecuación, no quedaban muchas opciones.

—¿Es que le han hecho una oferta mejor? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura levantó la vista de la papelera que contenía los restos de su carta de dimisión, aquella que ya había escrito tres veces y que ahora se encontraba en pedazos frente a sus ojos. Por suerte, todo lo que tenía que hacer para tener otra copia era pulsar el botón de la impresora.

—¿Oferta?

—No tiene nada que temer —dijo él en un tono brusco e impaciente—. ¿Ha recibido alguna llamada?

—¿Quiere decir para un trabajo? —Sakura abrió los ojos. ¿De verdad pensaba que algún ejecutivo estaba interesado en ficharla? Demonios, ni ella misma se consideraba demasiado buena como para que alguien si quiera supiera de su existencia.

Él arqueó una ceja, en espera de una respuesta. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no he recibido ninguna llamada.

El la atravesó con una mirada interrogante y aguda.

—¿Los desafíos son un problema para usted?

Sin duda era una mujer inteligente. Sin embargo, la expresión vacía con que lo miraba en ese momento decía lo contrario.

—¿Es que no da abasto con el trabajo?

A él le encantaban los desafíos y por tanto sabía reconocer la frustración y el aburrimiento en los demás. Mucha gente disfrutaba desempeñando un trabajo monótono y rutinario, pero a lo mejor ella no era una de ésas.

—¿No cree que es buena idea hablarlo con Itachi antes de tomar una decisión precipitada?

El tono casual con que arrojó aquella sugerencia disparó la rabia de Sakura. La joven se puso en pie, llena de indignación.

¿Cómo podía pensar que había tomado una decisión semejante sin meditarla cuidadosamente? No estaba en situación de abandonar un trabajo, y mucho menos uno que estaba tan bien pagado, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Enamorarse del jefe era una cosa, pero verse obligada a ayudarle a elegir un anillo para su prometida era algo totalmente distinto, y ella no era tan masoquista. Seguramente era una tonta por haber tomado una decisión así, pero ya no podía soportarlo. Además, había hecho todo lo posible por olvidarse de él.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —gritó—. Si tengo que verlo con...

Al ver la expresión sorprendida en el rostro de Sasuke, volvió a sentarse enfadada. Un rubor traicionero teñía sus mejillas.

—Por favor, váyase —murmuró entre dientes, tratando de esconder su rostro sonrojado bajo una mata de cabello rosa.

Él se quedó observándola durante unos segundos interminables, que para ella fueron probablemente minutos y finalmente siguió su camino hacia la oficina de su hermanos Itachi.

Sakura soltó todo el aire contenido al oír cómo se abría la puerta.

୨୧୨୧୨୧୨୧

Sasuke tardó un buen rato en sacudirse el recuerdo del incidente con Haruno Sakura, su extraño comportamiento, aquel enfado apasionado, sus labios temblorosos e increíblemente sensuales... La escena que acababa de vivir no era fácil de olvidar. Sin embargo, la imagen que encontró nada más cruzar la puerta tampoco se quedaba atrás. Su hermano, besándose con la mujer que una vez había sido su prometida...

Un pequeño déjá vu... No exactamente. La vez anterior la había sorprendido infraganti en los brazos de otro hombre, pero en esa ocasión parecía hacerlo a propósito. Además, la otra vez se la había encontrado desnuda con su amante, pero en esa ocasión tanto Itachi como ella estaban vestidos, por suerte.

La ultima vez... había visto cómo se hacían añicos sus propias ilusiones, nada que ver con el presente. Las ilusiones eran parte del pasado. Ya no tenía expectativas románticas de ningún tipo y por tanto, podía contemplar la escena con cierto grado de frialdad y objetividad, algo que le faltaba seis años antes.

Seis años antes... Entonces era un romántico empedernido, un optimista que se creía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Entonces creía haber encontrado a su alma gemela. Entonces...

Estaba enamorado.

Y era tan agradable ser la envidia de todos sus amigos. Un hombre feliz con una preciosa prometida... Ella seguía siendo preciosa y era evidente que su hermano Itachi era de la misma opinión. ¿Acaso era algo genético o era que todos los hombres de la familia Uchiha tenían que pasar por la misma prueba?

De ser así, entonces él había aprobado con matrícula de honor. No obstante, y por muy humillante que fuera, la experiencia le había servido para aprender unas cuantas lecciones que ya no olvidaría jamás. En su faceta profesional, siempre había trabajado bajo el supuesto de que todo el mundo tenía intereses propios y gracias a Ino, había empezado a aplicar lo mismo en sus relaciones personales. Todavía disfrutaba del sexo, al fin y al cabo no era más que una necesidad primaria, como alimentarse o dormir, pero ya no esperaba ni buscaba una unión mística. A veces se preguntaba cuánto tiempo hubiera vivido atrapado en aquella patraña si el destino no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino en forma de un vuelo cancelado... El mismo destino que lo había llevado hasta la puerta del apartamento de su prometida al mismo tiempo que a su antiguo marido, el Inuzuka Kiba.

Era prácticamente imposible volver a tropezar con la misma piedra. No obstante, si por alguna jugarreta del destino volvía a sentirse tentado de utilizar las palabras «amor» o «para siempre», entonces sólo tendría que recordar aquel patético incidente del pasado para recuperar la cordura. En aquella ocasión, había dado media vuelta y se había ido sin más, pero desafortunadamente, ésa no era una opción en ese momento.

Aunque su hermano no supiera valorar su esfuerzo, era su responsabilidad salvarle. Por suerte, a pesar de sus muchos defectos, Itachi nunca había sido precisamente un romántico y a diferencia de él mismo, nunca había tenido tendencia a poner a las mujeres en un pedestal durante la adolescencia. Con sólo recordar su propia ingenuidad en aquella época, no podía evitar una mueca de dolor. ¿Acaso Ino no había sido capaz de resistir la tentación de lanzarse a por su hermano nada más surgir la oportunidad, o lo había hecho con toda intención?

_"¿Y eso qué más da?"_, se dijo. Si ella creía que lo iba a dejar pasar, estaba muy equivocada.

Mirando atrás, quizá había sido un error haberla dejado llevar a cabo su pequeña venganza seis años antes. Por aquel entonces no le había parecido una buena idea responder a las declaraciones que ella había hecho, pues no quería prolongar el interés del público. Sin embargo, la versión que ella había vendido a aquella revista femenina era falsa de principio a fin...

"Yo estaba loca por Sasuke y por eso me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando me dio un ultimátum. Me hizo elegir entre mi carrera y él. Es un griego de pura raza y supongo que quería una esposa anticuada y supeditada a él...",

Había declarado para la prensa. Y después lo había llamado para decirle que gracias al artículo la habían llamado para protagonizar la campaña de publicidad de un nuevo perfume, en lugar de la modelo que había sido elegida en primera instancia.

_"Así que gracias, Sasuke..."_, le había dicho en un tono de advertencia.

_"Pero todavía me debes una"_.

Evidentemente había encontrado el momento adecuado para cobrarse su última deuda.

—¿Interrumpo?

Aquella irónica pregunta los hizo separarse de inmediato. Ino se ajustó el escandaloso escote del vestido e Itachi, algo incómodo se pasó una mano por el cabello y se aclaró la garganta.

—Sasuke... Yo... Nosotros... No te oímos tocar. Estábamos...

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y le sonrió. En realidad tenía ganas de estrangularle por haber caído en aquella estúpida trampa. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera que Ino era venenosa? Una víbora codiciosa en busca de venganza. Siempre había creído que su hermano era inteligente, pero al parecer en temas de mujeres tenía un sentido más bien de pensar con otra parte del cuerpo que con su maldito inteligente cerebro.

La joven levantó una de sus manos exhibiendo una manicura perfecta, y tapó los labios de Itachi.

—Cariño, Sasuke sabe muy bien qué estábamos haciendo —le dijo sonriendo.

Mirando a su hermano con impaciencia, Itachi se dejó besar.

—Bueno, no hacen falta presentaciones ¿verdad? —dijo riéndose de su propia broma.

Alto y apuesto, Uchiha Itachi sabía que la calidez y el encanto irresistible de su sonrisa siempre inclinaban a su favor cualquier situación. O casi siempre... En ese momento su sonrisa parecía tan tirante y crispada como un cable de alta tensión. Agarró una fría botella de champán, la abrió y entonces al mirar a su futura esposa, ya no pudo contener más su sonrisa triunfal.

Esa vez le tocaba a Sasuke ser el segundo plato.

Ino nunca lo había querido, pero a él sí lo quería.

୨୧୨୧୨୧୨୧

El cometa Yumei ha regresado! Historia SasuxSaku porque después del final del manga ya no es solo un sueño...

Puede que os parezca súper trillada la historia, mundo alterno, secretaria enamorada del jefe y esas chorradas, pero nunca es demasiado de esta pareja y prometo al menos intentar que no resulte como una típica historia. Me inspiré en un par de doramas así que tiene ideas de varias historias.

No me comprometeré a daros fechas de publicación porque puede que sea una vez por semana o dos veces, o tal vez en algún momento tarde más de esperado. Pero lo haré lo más seguido que pueda, ¿Vale?

Un abrazo Yumei


	2. En manos de Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto ©Kishimoto-sama.~

~ Narracion normal

~ _"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**En manos de Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

—Eso fue hace muchos años. Éramos unos críos ¿verdad, Sasuke?

Ino agarró su copa de champán y miró al hermano mayor a través de sus largas pestañas negras. Sasuke parecía demasiado relajado. ¿Por qué no arremetía contra su hermano pequeño y le lanzaba algún ultimátum de los suyos? ¿Por qué no estaba celoso y exigía alguna respuesta?

La joven titubeó durante un breve instante de desconcierto.

—Unos niños —dijo Sasuke al tiempo que reparaba en el enorme anillo que brillaba en el dedo de ella— Por lo menos yo lo era —añadió con una mirada irónica y una sonrisa curvando levemente sus labios.

Mientras la observaba ella arrugó los labios, unos labios realzados por los cosméticos más sofisticados, tan distintos a la suavidad rosada y natural de los de Haruno Sakura.

Por fin había encontrado la explicación para la escena dramática momentos atrás con la molesta secretaria de su hermano. Al parecer no era el único que lamentaba aquel compromiso.

—Ojalá hubieras ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ino en París, Itachi —añadió Sasuke como quien no quiere la cosa.

Se detuvo un instante y entonces un destello de sorpresa cruzó sus pupilas.

_Suavidad rosada y natural... y Haruno Sakura... ¡En la misma oración! _Se dijo impresionado por aquel disparatado pensamiento.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

—Ah, ahora lo recuerdo. Estabas haciendo tus exámenes. ¿Cuántos cumplías entonces Ino? ¿Treinta? —le preguntó con una inocencia fingida.

La sonrisa de Ino se tambaleó un instante. Estaba jugando con ella, oh eso lo _sabía_.

—Tenía unos veintitantos —le dijo ella sin perder la calma.

—Sí, más o menos —dijo Sasuke sin sentir remordimiento alguno por haber atacado uno de sus puntos débiles— Por aquel entonces me gustaban mucho las mujeres mayores. Recuerdo que hubo un espectáculo de globos y también payasos.

—Era un mimo famoso —le dijo a Itachi—. Y Sasuke se quedó dormido.

—La edad no importa cuando estás enamorado —dijo Itachi rápidamente en un tono defensivo— Y Sasuke nunca fue un crío. Nació con un teléfono en una mano y un contrato en la otra.

Sasuke aceptó la copa que le ofrecía su hermano, cerró la puerta detrás de él y respiró hondo para calmar la rabia que crecía en su interior.

Estaba dispuesto a encerrarle en el sótano si era preciso, pero seguramente sería capaz de encontrar una solución más imaginativa. La palabra _fracaso_ no formaba parte de su vocabulario y esta batalla no sería la primera en serlo. No señor. Y su mente maquinaba a toda velocidad un plan.

—Bueno ¿qué celebramos? —preguntó mirando una vez más aquel ostentoso diamante— ¿O acaso es una pregunta ridícula? —miró a su hermano Itachi— Supongo que tengo que felicitarlos —añadió conteniendo las ganas de zamarrear a su estúpido hermano.

_¿Es que has perdido tu pequeña cabeza de burro?, Itachi. _ Se preguntó mentalmente.

Ino batió sus largas pestañas con fuerza y estiró la mano izquierda hacia él.

—Queríamos que fueras el primero en enterarte Sasuke —dijo.

Sin embargo, no había sido el primero. La chica que a esas alturas debía de estar imprimiendo una nueva carta de renuncia ya estaba al tanto de todo.

—Oh, gracias —dijo Sasuke, pensando en el problema que se le venía encima…

¿Cómo podía hacerle ver a su hermano que era mucho más seguro casarse con una serpiente venenosa o con una piraña carnívora?

Si armaba un lío en ese preciso momento, probablemente se sentiría mucho mejor, pero eso era justamente lo que Ino quería y no estaba dispuesto a darle la satisfacción que ella buscaba. No iba a dejar que lo tachara de hermano celoso. Además, no eran celos sino nauseas lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento al ver cómo su hermano la agarraba de la cintura.

—Ino ha aceptado casarse conmigo. Espero... Esperamos que esta situación no resulte incómoda —dijo Itachi abrazándola con orgullo. La expresión de sus ojos parecía desafiante.

Sasuke guardó silencio un momento.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, no hay ningún problema. Felicidades.

El rostro de Itachi se relajó de inmediato.

—Voy a servir otra copa más para Sakura, para que brinde también —dijo Itachi, visiblemente aliviado. Sasuke levantó una mano.

—Yo se la llevó

Antes de que su hermano mayor pudiera decir algo, Ino intervino.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó confundida—. ¿Quién es Sakura?

—Sakura... Mi secretaria, Sakura. Pasaste por delante de ella al entrar. La has visto todas las veces que has venido.

—¡Oh ella!

Sasuke la observó con atención mientras le restaba importancia a la joven Sakura con una risotada burlona. Una simple secretaria, nada que ver con una modelo glamurosa como ella.

—Oh cariño, no sé si será buena idea invitar a tu ayudante a compartir este momento tan... familiar. Parece algo tímida y creo que se sentiría incómoda. ¿No te parece? —añadió Ino, en su tono más despectivo de su repertorio. Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Es un acontecimiento familiar.

A pesar de haber cedido fácilmente, Itachi no parecía muy convencido.

_"Qué interesante..."_, pensó Sasuke.

Seguramente Ino se había dado cuenta de que la joven secretaria estaba locamente enamorada de su jefe. Por desgracia, a la chica no se le daba muy bien disimular, era un completo libro abierto, con índice y todo. Además, la determinación con que había intervenido para dejarla fuera de la celebración, no dejaba lugar a dudas de que _sabía_ de su enamoramiento hacia Itachi. ¿Acaso la consideraba una rival?

Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo por recordar la imagen de Haruno Sakura. Un rato antes había estado muy lejos de ser una chica tímida, sobre todo después de gritarle y atacarle con sus mejores armas verbales. La novedad de aquella actitud rebelde e inesperada había dejado una huella en su recuerdo... Aquellos ojos grandes y expresivos, su rostro blanco con sus mejillas rosadas y por supuesto, aquellos labios llenos y firmes se habían quedado grabados en su memoria.

Seguía pensando que era más que improbable que hubiera habido algo entre Haruno Sakura y su hermano Itachi. Sin embargo, si Ino sospechaba de aquella chica que hacía parecer sugerente y voluptuosa a una monja, entonces lo que hubiera pasado o no carecía de relevancia.

Lo verdaderamente importante, en cambio, era que podría usar la inseguridad de Ino a su favor... Mientras oía hablar a su hermano sobre los planes de boda, un plan perfecto comenzó a fraguarse en su mente y una sonrisa de anticipación apareció en su rostro...

Sakura trató de hacer oídos sordos, pero fue inútil. Las voces que se oían dentro del despacho contiguo llegaban hasta ella sin piedad y después aquel horrible sonido del corcho que saltaba de la botella... Se llevó un sobresalto tan grande que borró de un plumazo la laboriosa página de datos estadísticos que le había llevado toda la mañana elaborar.

—¡Céntrate, Sakura! —se dijo haciendo una mueca y dejando escapar su tristeza.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se secó la solitaria lágrima que corría por su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Podía ser exagerada, pero en serio le gustaba Itachi y le dolía.

—¿Y qué esperabas, idiota? ¿Pensabas que iba a seguir soltero para siempre? ¿Pensabas que iba a esperar por ti? ¡Claro! Cuando el infierno se congelara y fuera visitado por el mismísimo Yeti —se dijo, desesperada.

No tenía por qué haber sido tan malo. Sakura intentó recuperar los datos perdidos. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer... En realidad ninguna mujer era lo bastante buena para alguien como Itachi, una persona maravillosa, el marido perfecto... Sin embargo, cualquier otra hubiera sido mejor elección que aquella mujer... Ino. De repente se vio asaltada por la imagen de la curvilínea rubia, tan perfecta y falsa. Aquel rostro impecable e imperturbable no podía esconder más que oscuridad. Había algo en Yamanaka Ino que resultaba profundamente inquietante, o mejor dicho, todo en ella resultaba sospechoso, desde su sonrisa de plástico hasta sus pechos de silicona.

_"Pechos de silicona..."_ se dijo Sakura, esbozando una sonrisa fugaz. Por lo menos tuvo un breve momento de satisfacción antes de volver a caer en el pozo de la miseria humana. Si Itachi se hubiera enamorado de cualquier otra, entonces se hubiera alegrado por él, o por lo menos se hubiera resignado sabiendo que iba a ser feliz. Pero la resignación no iba a llegar de ninguna manera.

Sakura se llevó una mano al vientre y trató de acomodarse en la silla giratoria. Se sentía mal, asqueada... Todos sus sueños yacían en el suelo, hechos añicos... Una persona necesitaba ilusiones para vivir, aunque sólo fueran sueños incansables. Y aunque no había sido fácil soportar las continuas aventuras de Itachi con todas las rubias de infarto de la ciudad, por lo menos siempre le había quedado una pizca de esperanza, algo que ya no tenía. Él iba a casarse.

"_Con esa víbora"_, se dijo desesperada.

Por lo menos tenía intacto el orgullo. Itachi no sabía que se había enamorado de él con la primera sonrisa. Evidentemente, si hubiera tenido algo de sensatez entonces, hubiera salido por la puerta el primer día, pero...

"_Mejor tarde que nunca"_, pensó tocando la nueva copia de la carta que se había guardado en el bolsillo.

En ese momento no era capaz de verlo, pero en realidad Itachi le había hecho un favor. Ya era hora de tener una vida, y también un novio de verdad. Tenía que empezar a pensar en el futuro y el primer paso para eso era entregar la carta de renuncia. Si buscaba otro trabajo, quizá tuviera tiempo para matricularse en ese curso de enfermería que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo hacer.

—Sé positiva Sakura —se dijo en voz alta mientras trataba de recordar los documentos que Itachi le había pedido para el viernes.

No obstante, por mucho que intentara ver el lado positivo de todo aquello no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza con un gesto triste al oír la suave voz de su jefe. Le oyó reír y entonces sintió el tono más grave y poderoso de su hermano.

Uchiha Sasuke.

La expresión de Sakura se endureció nada más recordarle. Nunca había sido capaz de entender cómo dos hermanos que apenas se llevaban cinco años de edad podían ser tan distintos. ¿Cómo era que la misma genética había sido capaz de producir dos seres totalmente opuestos en todos los sentidos? La única cosa que sí compartían sin embargo, era su debilidad por cierta rubia modelo.

El día anterior Itachi e Ino habían salido juntos del edificio y nada más hacerlo, habían desencadenado un revuelo de rumores y especulaciones que todavía seguía en pleno apogeo. Todo el mundo quería confirmar las sospechas y saber si realmente el hermano mayor estaba saliendo con la mujer que había humillado a Uchiha Sasuke públicamente.

Cuando le preguntaban, Sakura fingía desconocer el asunto pero igual que todos los demás, se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría un hombre tan egocéntrico como él al enterarse de la noticia. No obstante, a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente, sí entendía muy bien por qué Ino prefería a Itachi antes que a su hermano mayor. Cualquier mujer hubiera elegido igual.

Al pensar en Itachi, su expresión se suavizó. ¿Por qué siempre lo tenían que comparar con su autoritario hermano menor? Era tan injusto... Itachi era un hombre indiscutiblemente apuesto. Tenía una contextura atlética, medía un metro ochenta, tenía el cabello negro en una coleta y su sonrisa era simplemente encantadora. Si analizaban cada uno de sus rasgos al detalle, entonces resultaba evidente que era un hombre de una belleza clásica, nada que ver con su infame hermano.

Sin embargo, aunque no compartiera la opinión, Sakura no podía sino admitir que era Sasuke quien se llevaba todas las miradas femeninas cuando ambos hermanos entraban juntos en una habitación. La gente no se fijaba en la ligera asimetría de sus rasgos faciales. Estaban demasiado ocupados admirando sus extraordinarios ojos, sus pómulos esculpidos, su piel blanca perfecta y sus indecentes labios carnosos. Era tan alto como su hermano. Tenía la espalda ancha, unas piernas largas y un cuerpo atlético bien torneado. No se podía negar que podía resultar increíblemente atractivo para aquellas mujeres a las que les gustaban los hombres sombríos y enigmáticos. Pero Sakura no era una de ellas.

Al oír una risa de mujer, se sobresaltó y el rostro siniestro de Sasuke se esfumó de su mente. Apretó los dientes. Ino era muy hermosa, pero su risa era escalofriante.

"_Pero eso a Itachi le trae sin cuidado"_, pensó con desánimo.

Los hombres en general siempre pasaban por alto esa clase de detalles cuando estaban bajo el hechizo de unos labios sensuales, una larga melena rubia y un cuerpo al que todo le sentaba bien.

—¿Te veo a las ocho Sasuke? —preguntó Itachi al abrir la puerta.

Tan tensa como un una cuerda de guitarra, la joven clavó la mirada en la pantalla del ordenador.

—Toda la familia estará allí —añadió.

Incapaz de aguantar más, levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver cómo Itachi rodeaba la estrecha cintura de su prometida con un gesto posesivo.

—¿Cómo iba a perdérmelo? —dijo Sasuke sin mucho entusiasmo.

Al oír el tono irónico de su hermano, Itachi se rió.

—Puedes traer a alguien si quieres.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza con un gesto sarcástico.

—Te dejo todo el papeleo del contrato Akatsuki, Sakura. ¿De acuerdo, cariño? Y esas cifras... ¿Las tendrás listas para mañana a primera hora? —Siguió adelante sin esperar una respuesta—. Necesitan los papeles de la reunión de esta mañana antes de que termine el día de hoy. Eres un cielo. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Sakura levantó la vista. Por sus venas corría un torrente de resentimiento.

"_Bueno, muy pronto vas a averiguarlo..."_, pensó con sarcasmo.

—¿Entonces a las ocho, Sasuke? —Volvió a insistir.

Sakura se preguntó si Sasuke había percibido el tono ligeramente impositivo de su hermano.

"_Por supuesto que sí"_, se dijo.

Uchiha Sasuke nunca pasaba nada por alto, a menos que se tratara de algo irrelevante, como una secretaria insignificante... O ni siquiera eso. Durante mucho tiempo había sido completamente invisible para él... hasta ese día.

"_Ojalá hubiera seguido siendo invisible"_.

—Allí estaré —dijo Sasuke, con una expresión impenetrable.

La feliz pareja abandonó el despacho dejando tras de sí el eco de sus carcajadas y el rastro de la empalagosa y costosa fragancia de la futura señora Uchiha.

¿Acaso aquel perfume evocaba recuerdos amargos para Sasuke? Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona, el corazón de Sakura se hubiera encogido de tristeza, pero el menor de los hermanos Uchiha no se merecía ni una gota de empatía. Además, era más que improbable que hubiera algo de dolor verdadero detrás de aquel rostro sombrío e inflexible. Vamos, el hombre era un poderoso tempano de hielo.

La joven tomó un montón de carpetas de un extremo del escritorio y las colocó en el otro lado, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que Sasuke se marchara rápidamente.

Pero no lo hizo.

Levantó la vista y se atrevió a mirarle a la cara. Él también la miraba fijamente.

Incómoda y algo nerviosa, _demasiado_, Sakura se acomodó en la silla y se subió las gafas con la punta del dedo. Esbozó lo que en teoría sería una sonrisa y volvió a centrarse en los documentos que estaban sobre su mesa.

—La botella está llena, por si quiere brindar conmigo por la feliz pareja —dijo él de repente, colocando una copa de champán delante de ella.

La joven trató de guardar la compostura, pero Kami sabía que era imposible. En ese momento nada hubiera podido resultarle menos apetecible que aquella sugerencia.

—Tengo mucho trabajo, señor Uchiha, y además sólo soy una empleada —le recordó, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

—¿Pero acaso no le gustaría ser algo más que eso?

Aquella inesperada pregunta la hizo ponerse tensa de inmediato. Porque en realidad no se trataba de una pregunta, sino de una afirmación.

—¿Por qué se empeña en vestirse así? —le preguntó sin darle tiempo a contestar a la pregunta anterior.

Ya a la defensiva, Sakura levantó la vista de una vez y se lo encontró mirando con desagrado el traje gris que ella llevaba puesto. Se sintió totalmente como un patito feo.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó ella. Tenía tres trajes idénticos en su armario y también una colección de blusas discretas para conjuntar.

Su abuela solía decirle que la calidad era más importante que la cantidad a la hora de elegir ropa y ella siempre le había hecho caso. Haruno Chiyo (me pareció más dulce que inventar un nombre, mi inspiración sigue tan floja como antes), le había enseñado a su nieta cuáles eran las reglas para vestir como una señorita respetable. Además era cierto que a largo plazo siempre resultaba más rentable y cómodo comprar prendas duraderas y discretas antes que ropa de moda de mala calidad. Sin embargo, a veces la ropa de moda podía resultar tan tentadora y llamativa...

Sakura levantó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante y se llevó la mano a la garganta. Su blusa color crudo estaba abotonada hasta el cuello.

_¿Tres años sin saber que existo y ahora de repente, está interesado en mi ropa?_, se dijo indignada y a punto de explotar ¡maldita sea!.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor Uchiha? —le preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo.

¿Acaso había estado bebiendo?

Aquellos rasgos duros y arrogantes no sugerían ningún tipo de debilidad o falta de control, a no ser por la sensualidad de sus labios carnosos... Consciente de un extraño cosquilleo que le subía por el vientre, Sakura apartó la vista rápidamente y se encontró con su afilada mirada.

Tomar algo con él definitivamente no era una opción.

"_Sasuke no aguanta tonterías de nadie"_, le había dicho Itachi en varias ocasiones.

—Creo que sí puede ayudarme en algo —dijo él.

Sakura aguantó la sonrisa de cortesía con dificultad. Había algo en aquellos oscuros ojos que no coincidía con la mueca risueña que le tiraba de los labios. _¿Qué rayos?_

—Pero su ofrecimiento cortés no es muy sincero. ¿O me equivoco? ¿La hago sentir incomoda?

—No. Por supuesto que no —mintió—. No quería ser grosera, pero es que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Y era cierto. Probablemente no llegaría a casa hasta las siete, o las ocho... De pronto recordó la reunión con el director de la residencia. Su llamada se había convertido en una fuente de preocupación, sobre todo porque no había querido decirle de qué se trataba. Al parecer su abuela se encontraba bien, pero Sakura sabía que nada bueno presagiaba. Algo le decía que se trataba de las tarifas del centro. ¿Acaso iban a subirle la mensualidad?

Lo de la residencia había sido idea de su abuela. Había esperado a tenerlo todo listo antes de darle la noticia, pero ella no se lo había tomado muy bien.

"_Sólo será durante unas semanas",_ le había dicho su abuela, y ella había terminado cediendo.

Sin embargo, de eso ya hacía seis meses y su abuela no mostraba intención alguna de volver a casa. Según le decía, el lugar era como un hotel de cinco estrellas en el que nunca se sentía sola.

A ella por su parte, le encantaba verla tan entusiasmada por la vida. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preocuparse. El coste de la residencia también era igual al de un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero su abuela no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que sus ahorros se habían agotado en los tres primeros meses, y ella trataba de disimular cada vez que surgía el tema porque no quería preocuparla. No obstante, hacer frente a los pagos se había convertido en una batalla constante por llegar a fin de mes y Sakura apenas podía mantener la enorme mansión victoriana que había sido el hogar de su abuela. En esos momentos sólo ocupaba tres de las muchas estancias que tenía el caserón, pero aun así no estaba dispuesta a vender la propiedad. La casa donde su abuela había sido tan feliz junto a su esposo seguiría ahí para ella.

El director del banco, en cambio, era incapaz de entenderlo y la aconsejó venderla y ahorrarse problemas de hipotecas y esos fastidiosos problemas bancarios.

Sakura le dio las gracias por aquellos consejos, pero no dio su brazo a torcer. La posibilidad de vender la casa estaba fuera de toda discusión posible. Su abuela amaba aquel lugar tanto como ella. Aquella casa había sido su hogar desde la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de tren.

—¿Quiere que me vaya para que pueda llorar en privado? —dijo Sasuke de repente.

Aquella pregunta insolente la hizo volver a la realidad como una bofetada en la cara.

—No sé qué quiere...

Él la interrumpió con un gesto impaciente.

—Está enamorada de mi hermano.

Y eso, sonó a sentencia… Estaba en manos de Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura sintió que la sangre huía de sus mejillas.

–¡Eso es una estupidez! –le gritó insultada.

El levantó las cejas en un gesto burlón y cínico.

–No sabía que fuera un secreto, mis disculpas.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Sakura mantuvo la cabeza bien alta. Se quitó las gafas, que no dejaban de resbalársele y lo fulminó con una mirada de puro odio, la mejor de las miradas asesinas que poseía.

–¡No quiero sus disculpas, ni tampoco su endemoniado sentido del humor!

Sasuke la observó con atención. Seguía muy lejos de ser una belleza, pero la transformación era extraordinaria. Si su hermano Itachi la hubiera visto así, con las mejillas encendidas, jadeante y con chispas en los ojos, entonces sin duda se hubiera fijado en ella.

–Itachi se acaba de comprometer con una mujer preciosa. A lo mejor prefiere regodearse en su propia miseria y adorar la foto que lleva en la cartera –le espetó con sarcasmo, viéndola desviar la mirada hacia el bolso que estaba a su lado– No. Tan sólo lo he adivinado. No he estado hurgando en su bolso.

–¿Se supone que es una broma? –le preguntó ella cada vez más nerviosa.

No había nada que temiera más que convertirse en la burla de la empresa. ¿Acaso era un secreto a voces? ¿Acaso lo sabía todo el mundo?

Trató de reunir la poca dignidad que le quedaba y levantó la frente. No iba a dejarse apabullar por un hombre como Uchiha Sasuke.

–Trabajo para su hermano –le dijo con frialdad– No tenemos ningún tipo de relación personal... No como usted y su... –se detuvo de repente, sin dar crédito a las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.

Él la traspasó con una mirada desafiante y desdeñosa y ella sintió un gélido escalofrío que la recorrió de arriba abajo. Sasuke debía de tener el alma tan negra como la mirada.

–¿Acaso se refiere a mi relación con la encantadora Ino? –le preguntó arqueando una ceja– Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

"_Maldito bastardo"_, se dijo Sakura.

¿Por qué no lo dejaba pasar sin más? Una ola de calor le abrasó la piel. Si él se había dado cuenta, entonces quizá Itachi... también lo sabría.

De pronto sintió una presión en el corazón y falta de aliento, se llevó una mano al pecho y se abrió un poco el cuello de la blusa.

Observándola en todo momento, Sasuke no pudo evitar desviar la vista hacia esos escasos centímetros de piel blanca que acababa de descubrir. Una vena inflamada palpitaba furiosamente en su cuello.

–El pasado suele influir en el presente –tomó una silla de un rincón y se sentó frente a ella a horcajadas, colocando las manos sobre el respaldo.

Cansada de aquella conversación agotadora, Sakura bajó la vista y contempló sus manos. Eran unas manos fuertes, pero elegantes.

"_Por favor, vete de una vez..."_, repetía sin cesar en su mente.

Él estaba jugando al gato y el ratón con ella y sin duda debía de obtener algún retorcido placer viéndola sufrir.

–Sospecho que una buena parte de la atracción que mi hermano siente por Ino se debe a mi antigua relación con ella. Es muy competitivo.

Sakura levantó la cabeza bruscamente y casi estuvo a punto de tirar al suelo las carpetas que estaban sobre el escritorio con el movimiento de sus manos temblorosas.

–¿Que él es competitivo? –exclamó incrédula, contemplando al hombre que estaba sentado delante de ella con ojos de asombro. Era evidente que en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar que ella pudiera preferir a Itachi antes que a él.

"_¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo se puede tener un ego tan grande?"_, se dijo.

Sasuke guardó silencio y entonces esbozó un amago de sonrisa cínica que no dejó indiferente a la joven. Había algo muy sensual en aquellos labios que no pasaba desapercibido, algo que intensificaba el cosquilleo que sentía en el vientre.

–De acuerdo, es... Es algo entre hermanos –añadió él en un tono casual.

Sakura se obligó a apartar la vista de los labios de Sasuke. Siempre se había sentido incómoda con su presencia, incluso cuando la ignoraba por completo. Pero las cosas siempre podían empeorar y tener su atención era todo un calvario. Aquella absurda conversación no hacía sino aumentar la aversión que sentía por él, hasta el punto de querer salir corriendo.

–Ese es su problema, no el de Itachi –le dijo sintiendo una gran impotencia al ver que no era capaz de identificar aquella extraña emoción que parpadeaba en sus oscuras pupilas. Casi hacía falta un acto de fe para creerse que Itachi y él pudieran ser hermanos.

Itachi era un día soleado, mientras que el hombre que estaba ante ella era una noche cerrada, oscura, impenetrable peligrosa... _Demasiado peligrosa_.

–No puedo sino reconocer que conoce muy bien a mi hermano –dijo él, inclinando la cabeza sin abandonar la pose sarcástica y arrogante que era su estado natural– Es evidente que es toda una experta en el tema –añadió en un tono de voz que le ponía los pelos de punta.

La miró fijamente y trató de descifrar la expresión de su rostro. A lo mejor su hermano le había dado un beso en la mejilla en alguna ocasión. ¿O acaso habían llegado más lejos? Rápidamente rechazó aquella idea disparatada que acechaba desde un rincón de su mente. Por algún extraño motivo, las imágenes que aparecían en su mente eran mucho más turbadoras que el recuerdo auténtico del beso de Ino y su hermano.

Quizá Haruno Sakura estuviera mucho mejor sin toda esa ropa anticuada, pero Itachi no era de los que se molestaban en mirar más allá de las apariencias. Sin embargo, Ino sí tenía la intuición de la que él carecía. Sin duda la espectacular rubia veía una amenaza en potencia en aquella chica menuda e insignificante, así que... A lo mejor su hermano se sentía atraído por ella. ¿Era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta siquiera?

Sakura apretó los dientes y entonces sintió un torrente de calor en las mejillas. Nada deseaba más en ese momento que borrarle la sonrisa cínica de los labios con una bofetada.

—No... No. No quería decir... Yo... Cuando trabajas mucho tiempo con alguien llegas a conocerle muy bien. Tenemos mucha confianza.

Al darse cuenta de la sórdida interpretación que Sasuke podía darle a sus palabras, Sakura se sonrojó hasta la médula. Las mejillas le ardían como si estuvieran en llamas.

—Pero no se trata de la clase de confianza que... —se apresuró a añadir, pero él la hizo callar con un gesto.

—Usted cree que Itachi está muy por encima de algo tan pequeño como la rivalidad entre hermanos. Cree que es muy noble y...

—Creo que está enamorado.

—¿Y usted cree que lo sabe todo sobre el amor?

Ella lo miró con un gesto de perplejidad. La bola de miseria y frustración que le agarrotaba la garganta se disolvió de repente, lanzando chispas de rabia por todo su ser. Uchiha Sasuke jamás hubiera sabido lo que era estar en su piel, sufrir lo que ella había sufrido. Se puso en pie violentamente y la silla salió lanzada hacia la pared de atrás.

–¡Sé mucho más de lo que usted sabe! —le gritó fuera de sí.

Él por supuesto no pareció ofenderse.

—Entonces va a aceptar la situación y a marcharse sin más. ¿No quiere luchar por él?

—¿Y qué me sugiere que haga? Mire, puede que usted no tenga nada que hacer, pero creo que esta broma ya ha llegado demasiado lejos...

Sasuke se incorporó, pero no hizo amago de marcharse. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y la miró de arriba abajo.

—En realidad sí tengo una sugerencia que hacerle. Podría vestirse como una mujer y no como una vieja bibliotecaria.

Un latigazo rabioso sacudió las entrañas de Sakura. ¡¿De qué diablos iba este tío?!

–No voy a fingir ser alguien que no soy.

–Admirable... Pero ¿cree que Ino tendría ese aspecto sin hacer un gran esfuerzo? No estoy hablando de operaciones o inyecciones, pero... ¿Nunca ha oído eso de que no hay recompensa sin dolor? Bueno, en el caso de Ino es más bien "no hay belleza sin pasar hambre", por así decir.

–¡Pero ella es una mujer de contextura delgada!

—Realmente es usted una ingenua —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sakura apretó los dientes. Este tipo estaba empeñado en insultarla.

—Si estuviera enamorada de su hermano, lo cual no es cierto, me alegraría mucho por él —le dijo.

—Y eso la convierte en una persona increíblemente generosa, aburrida y mentirosa.

Una nueva oleada de color inundó las mejillas de Salura y Sasuke la observó con atención. No llevaba maquillaje alguno, pero en realidad alguien con una piel tan tersa e inmaculada no lo necesitaba. Y ese color de cabello, que en un principio lo hizo pensar que se veía ridícula e infantil, pronto asumió que era natural, y en lugar de lucir infantil, le daba un toque exótico y excitante.

—¿No se da cuenta de que esa forma de pensar no resulta nada estimulante para la mayoría de los hombres?

Sakura lo fulminó con una mirada despreciativa.

—No soy una persona totalmente desinteresada, pero prefiero ser así antes que ser una egoísta insufrible —le espetó con toda intención, sin pensar en las consecuencias de insultar a un hombre como Uchiha Sasuke.

—La santa tiene garras —le dijo él con un gesto divertido en la cara.

"_Y también unos ojos preciosos"_, dijo una voz en su interior. Sin gafas la joven ganaba muchos puntos.

De haber sido cualquier otra persona, hubiera pensado que eran lentes de contacto, pero Sakura se esforzaba demasiado por pasar desapercibida como para usar semejante artificio de belleza. Aquellos increíbles ojos verdes brillantes tenían que ser auténticos.

Consciente de su intensa mirada, Sakura deseó que la tierra se la tragara en ese preciso instante. Sin embargo, aguantó la situación con valentía y no sucumbió a la tentación de esconder el rostro detrás de la cortina de pelo que lo rodeaba. Estiró una mano y se sujetó el pelo detrás de la oreja. Su abuela solía decirle que tenía un cabello precioso y único, pero ella siempre había soñado con tener el cabello rubio o pelirrojo, cualquier cosa menos que aquella copiosa mata de color rosa, que por lo demás lograba darle un aire adolecente.

—Él no la ve como a una mujer. La ve como parte de los muebles de las oficinas.

Sakura aguantó la respiración. Era como si alguien acabara de darle un duro golpe en la cara. Sasuke usaba su lengua venenosa con una precisión asombrosa y siempre daba donde más dolía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

—¿Cree que mi hermano sabe de qué color son sus ojos? Usted es una pieza muy útil para él. Sabe que hará lo imposible por complacerle —se detuvo satisfecho. Había dado en el clavo.

Sakura creyó que iba a desmayarse allí mismo. La expresión de su rostro era la de un niño al que acababan de decirle que Papá Noel no existía.

Sasuke se dio cuenta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió una pizca de culpa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie conseguía hacerle sentir algo parecido al arrepentimiento. Sin embargo, sólo era una pizca... Ni más ni menos. ¿Por qué iba a sentirse culpable por decirle la verdad? Quizá había sido un poco brusco, pero en realidad no había hecho más que abrirle los ojos.

¿Cómo podía idolatrar a su hermano Itachi de esa manera? Alguien tenía que hacerla entrar en razón. Estaba desperdiciando su vida, llorando por un hombre como la heroína de una novela romántica, un hombre que ni siquiera sabía que ella existía.

–Tiene razón.

Aquella repentina afirmación lo hizo mirarla fijamente. Estaba muy pálida, pero parecía haber recuperado la compostura.

–Estoy enamorada de Itachi y sí, él ni siquiera sabe que existo, al menos no de esa manera. Pero ya no tiene importancia porque me voy –se encogió de hombros– Y el problema se va conmigo.

Sasuke sintió una admiración inesperada. A pesar de sus carencias no podía sino reconocer que Haruno Sakura tenía muchas agallas.

–Excelente. Ahora sí nos entendemos.

Sakura volvió a sentarse sin dejar de mirarle a la cara.

Sasuke había vuelto a sorprenderla una vez más. En lugar de atacarla con su inagotable munición de comentarios incisivos, había decidido guardar silencio en esa ocasión, y su rostro había vuelto a cerrarse con una expresión enigmática.

–¿Y de qué manera nos estamos entendiendo? –le preguntó ella con escepticismo y _bastante_ curiosa.

–Ambos, por razones distintas, pensamos que sería un error que Itachi se casara con Ino –bajó la cabeza y esperó una respuesta.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver... –al ver su mirada sarcástica la joven se detuvo en mitad de la frase–. De acuerdo –aceptó– No creo que Ino sea lo bastante buena para Itachi.

–Es una serpiente.

–Pero creo que usted no pensaba lo mismo en el pasado –dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada a pesar del rubor que teñía sus mejillas– Bueno, estuvo a punto de casarse con ella –añadió a la defensiva.

–Itachi se interesa por cualquier mujer a la que yo encuentre atractiva. Si usted y yo fuéramos amantes, entonces sería irresistible para él.

De pronto Sakura tuvo una visión de su atlético cuerpo masculino, bien dotado y poderoso... A lo mejor no fue muy aproximado, pero sí bastó para hacerla sonrojarse aún más…

Lo que por supuesto no pasó por alto un muy satisfecho Sasuke.

–Bueno, y volviendo al planeta Tierra...

–¿No le gustaría que Itachi se fijara en usted como mujer? –le preguntó él, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada muy lentamente, deteniéndose con descaro allí donde había una mera insinuación de curvas.

–Yo... –dijo ella profundamente turbada. Su corazón latía como una bomba. Su mente se estaba nublando y estaba cayendo inexplicablemente en un hechizo llamado Sasuke.

–Tengo una propuesta que hacerle. ¿Está dispuesta a escucharme hasta el final?

Sakura lo miró con desconfianza, pero a esas alturas estaba demasiado curiosa y hechizada.

–¿Y si digo que no?

El soltó una carcajada. Madre mía, si incluso _podía_ reír.

—No lo hará. Ambos tenemos motivos para terminar con este compromiso.

Aunque no dijera nada más, no hacía falta ser un genio para averiguar cuáles eran esos motivos. Uchiha Sasuke seguía enamorado de su antigua novia y volver a verla había hecho despertar sentimientos olvidados. Sin duda estaba decidido a arrebatársela a su hermano y a recuperar su amor.

"_Buena suerte. Sois tal para cual. Lo que os merecéis"_, se dijo Sakura.

–Si unimos fuerzas, creo que podríamos acabar con esto –le dijo él con una determinación y una seguridad que no dejaban lugar a dudas– Necesitará ropa nueva, ir a la peluquería y muchas otras cosas más... –arrugó la expresión de los ojos como si imaginara aquello de lo que estaba hablando– Creo que puede funcionar.

–¿Para qué voy a necesitar todas esas cosas? –preguntó ella impaciente por saber adónde quería llegar.

–Esta noche hay una celebración. Iremos juntos, como pareja, y tantearemos el terreno.

Pensando que era una broma, Sakura esperó el remate del chiste, pero él guardó silencio.

–Kami-sama... Lo dice en serio. ¡Se ha vuelto loco!

–En muchas ocasiones la locura y la inspiración son la misma cosa –dijo él impasible.

–¡Inspiración! –ella sacudió la cabeza– Eso no es inspiración. ¡Está loco de remate! Nadie se creería que somos pareja.

–Sí se lo creerán. Confía en mí, Sakura –dijo llamándola por su nombre.

Ella lo miró con los ojos como platos. Parecía tan convencido y persuasivo como un político durante las elecciones. Y su nombre sonaba _malditamente_ bien en sus labios.

–Cuando éramos críos, Itachi siempre quería mi helado de vainilla –le dijo en un tono casual.

–Pero yo no soy un helado de vainilla.

–Pero eres, podrías ser... una mujer atractiva.

Aquel comentario no era más que una opinión de experto, desprovisto de carga sexual. Y sin embargo, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña ola de emoción.

¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Podía llegar a ser hermosa?

La joven sacudió la cabeza y adoptó una expresión despreciativa.

–¿Tienes algo que perder?

–Esto está muy lejos de ser algo digno y cuerdo.

–Pero tú quieres a Itachi. ¿Serás capaz de perdonarte si no lo intentas?

Sakura comenzó a moverse en la silla, cada vez más inquieta. Por su rostro desfilaban miradas de confusión y desconcierto. Sentía tal excitación que sabía, _sabía_ que terminaría aceptando. El hecho de que él le hablara con la confianza de un amante dejando los formalismos de lado la hacía retorcerse de anticipación.

Sasuke la observó con atención durante unos segundos y finalmente asintió satisfecho con la cabeza. Había cerrado muchos acuerdos de negocios durante toda su vida, demasiados como para no saber que Haruno Sakura acabaría entrando en el juego...

**Continuará...**

* * *

Bien, en tiempo record os traigo el capitulo 2 (nada más porque tenía escrito el capitulo hace días) Más largo que el primero, ¿ven que soy buena? Creo que dejaré los capis largos de ahora en adelante, así no se alarga tanto la historia. Tengo escrito el tercero así que pronto publicaré el siguiente.

Lamento que a veces parezca mucha historia y poco dialogo, pero son necesarios los inicios largos para que la historia se entienda más adelante. Me gusta pensar en este Sasuke un poco más hablador, aunque igual de frío jasjasja.

Gracias a quienes dejaron su primer comentario de esta historia, espero no defraudar con el cliché *cruzando dedos*

Besazos! Yumei...


	3. Convirtiéndose en Cenicienta

Naruto ©Kishimoto-sama.~

.

~ Narracion normal

~ _"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Convirtiéndose en Cenicienta**

୨୧

−Tienes hacer que Itachi piense en ti como mujer.

Ella lo fulminó furiosa con su peor mirada.

−¿Y cómo se supone que piensa en mí ahora? ¿Como una maldita planta?

−Ahora piensa en ti como en Tenshi Konan. −Sakura lo miró fijamente durante un rato y al final no tuvo más remedio que preguntar lo evidente.

−De acuerdo, ¿quién es Tenshi Konan? −preguntó suspirando.

−Los dos fuimos a un internado en Konoha. Konan era la chica que le escribía todos los ensayos de historia, hasta que los pillaron −la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, no imaginando a su jefe en una situación similar −Itachi no le pagaba pero tampoco la trataba mal. Ella simplemente quería complacerle porque lo adoraba.

−¿En serio? Y… ¿Me está comparando con una adolescente?

−Tenían siete años.

−¿Siete? ¿Lo enviaron al internado a los siete? −preguntó Sakura, pensando que a esa edad ella todavía se metía en la cama de su abuela en mitad de la noche por miedo a la oscuridad o a los truenos.

−A los dos.

−¡Eso es demasiado! −exclamó.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia. Pero estaba seguro que si alguna vez llegaba a tener un hijo, no estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquella tradición Uchiha.

−En otra ocasión estaré encantado de escuchar tu opinión sobre la crianza de los hijos, pero...

Sakura apretó los labios y pensó en el insulto que hubiera querido decirle en su cara.

"_Supongo que eso le convirtió en el hombre que es ahora"_ pensó.

Un hombre que encajaba perfecto para este mundo cruel en el que se desenvolvía. Hábil en los negocios, pero absolutamente negado en el ámbito personal. Bastaba con mirarle una vez para saber que Uchiha Sasuke no daba nada gratis... Ni siquiera en la cama. Aquel pensamiento inesperado la hizo ruborizarse. ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver la cama?

−Pero... Estoy de acuerdo contigo −dijo él de repente tomándola por sorpresa.

−¿En qué? −preguntó Sakura, tratando de ahuyentar aquel perturbador pensamiento.

Él no tenía forma de saber lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. "_¿O sí?" _pensó horrorizada.

−Lo de enviar a los hijos a un internado es una costumbre anticuada. Yo nunca le haría algo así a mi hijo −añadió preguntándose por qué se molestaba en darle tantas explicaciones a una simple secretaria.

—¿Su hijo? —repitió Sakura sorprendida, imaginándose con un bebé de ojos oscuros y cabello negro azabache en brazos. Parpadeó rápidamente y la imagen se disolvió ante sus ojos.

Necesitaba un descanso, todo este asunto del compromiso y la inesperada nueva amistad con Sasuke definitivamente se le estaba yendo la chaveta.

—En la familia Uchiha no se considera tan importante que las hijas desarrollen cualidades como la dureza o la independencia.

—Entonces su función es tener hijos.

—Descendencia, por supuesto —añadió Sasuke con firmeza— En nuestro caso sólo fuimos tres chicos, nada de chicas.

—¿Tres? —exclamó Sakura asombrada. Era la primera vez que oía hablar de un tercer hermano.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Sasuke pero al hablar no había ni rastro de emoción en su voz.

—Shisui era el mayor. Murió cuando yo estaba en el internado.

Entonces no había sido capaz de expresar el profundo dolor que había sentido y todos habían malinterpretado su silencio.

—Itachi nunca me ha hablado de él —dijo Sakura realmente sorprendida.

Él sólo hablaba de Sasuke. Había pasado toda la vida como una sombra de su hermano menor.

—¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? —dijo Sasuke. Tras la muerte de su hermano nadie podía mencionar su nombre en presencia de su padre porque si lo hacían, entonces éste se encerraba en su despacho y no salía durante días.

—Claro, sólo soy una simple secretaria

Él la miró con ojos de exasperación.

−¿Por qué tienes que estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo? Esas espinitas que tienes clavadas no resultan muy atractivas.

Sakura ignoró la indirecta y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Mi hermano nunca lo ha mencionado porque fue algo que ocurrió cuando éramos unos críos. Yo no le daría mucha más importancia. Un hombre no suele sentir la necesidad de revelar muchos detalles acerca de su vida aunque cuando estéis juntos, seguramente te confiará hasta sus más íntimos secretos —añadió en un tono sarcástico, preguntándose por qué las mujeres se empeñaban en saberlo absolutamente todo de su pareja.

−Pero usted lo ha hecho −contestó triunfante.

—Yo... —Sasuke se detuvo. Ella tenía razón y no supo qué decir.

Tras seis meses de relación, mutuamente satisfactoria, la pelirroja Karin no había llegado a saber nada acerca de sus gustos fuera del dormitorio y él tampoco había sentido el deseo de confiarle sus secretos. Sin embargo la comparación no era muy buena. Haruno Sakura no era mujer para él aunque a juzgar por la fascinación con la que no dejaba de mirar sus labios sensuales, ya era hora de buscarle una sustituta a la espléndida Karin.

Sasuke terminó con la conversación sacándose el teléfono del bolsillo. Marcó un número y mientras esperaba a que contestaran, miró el reloj.

−Ahora son las once, así que tenemos ocho horas.

—¿Ocho horas para qué?

—Para convertirte en la cenicienta de mi hermano.

Sakura lo miró con ojos perplejos. Hasta ese momento pensaba que el cambio consistía en comprar un simple vestido nuevo de camino a casa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó sin molestarse en guardar las formas. Si él la tuteaba, ¿por qué ella no?

Él la hizo callar con un gesto.

—Temari... —dijo hablando por el auricular— No, no. Deja eso por hoy. Tengo un trabajo para ti —miró a Sakura— No será fácil, pero creo que estás a la altura.

Con chispas en los ojos Sakura lo vio caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras hablaba por el teléfono. Sasuke repartía órdenes sin parar. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca lo había visto hablar por tanto tiempo y mucho menos con ella. Siempre habían sido monosílabos "Hmp" "Hn" "Mmmh"

—Muy bien. Entonces todo está arreglado.

−¿Qué está arreglado? —se atrevió a preguntar cada vez menos convencida con todo aquello.

_«Nunca lo sabrás si no lo haces...»_, le susurró una vocecilla desde un rincón de su mente.

−Tienes una cita con estilistas. Cabello, maquillaje, vestuario apropiado...

Mientras le escuchaba Sakura se ponía cada vez más seria. Una cosa era soñar que podía deslumbrar a Itachi con su belleza, pero la realidad podía llegar a ser algo muy distinto.

Sasuke fue hacia la puerta dando por hecho que ella iría tras él, pero la joven se quedó donde estaba.

—¿Hay algún problema? —le preguntó al llegar al umbral dando media vuelta y frunciendo el ceño.

—Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. No puedo irme sin más a media mañana.

—Tu dedicación es admirable, pero la persona que te paga el sueldo te da permiso para salir antes. De hecho, insisto en ello.

Aquella respuesta prepotente encendió el orgullo de Sakura.

—Hasta que me vaya es Itachi quien me paga —dijo ella inflexible— Además, ¿cuánto tiempo me puede llevar arreglarme?

Normalmente estaba lista en menos de diez minutos.

—Yo soy quien paga el salario de Itachi —dijo él exasperado. Fue hacia el escritorio de la joven y le apagó el ordenador— Y si haces lo que te digo, no tendrás que irte.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Esto no va a funcionar y los dos lo sabemos.

—¿Quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida preguntándote si podría haber sido? —le dijo en un tono provocador—. ¿O eres de las que se arman de valor y van a rescatar a su príncipe?

Su voz era como el susurro del diablo, persuasivo e hipnotizador.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres un manipulador... —se detuvo antes de decir algo irremediable. Se mordió la lengua y lo miró con desprecio— Si no fuera una persona educada...

Él soltó lo que parecía una risa al verla tan enfadada y ruborizada.

—Esa clase de educación no suele gustar a los hombres, Sakura.

¡Madre mía! Su nombre nunca había sonado tan jodidamente bien con esa voz tan profunda, tan… _baja bragas_.

—Pero no todos los hombres son tan desagradables como tú —dijo ella tratando de no demostrar el revuelo hormonal que provocaba su voz. Ante todo, siempre digna.

—Me parece que te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras. Todos lo son. Bueno dejemos lo de la educación a un lado. Creo que son tus otras... cualidades las que necesitan ciertos arreglos.

Sakura apoyó las manos en las caderas y levantó la frente.

—No hace falta que te andes con rodeos a estas alturas. Si estás tratando de decirme que no soy una mujer sexy, adelante. No es nada nuevo para mí.

El la miró de arriba abajo con un extraño brillo en los ojos que la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

—Bueno, por algo se empieza. Sigue pensando en cómo eres ahora y ya tendremos algo ganado.

—¡Lo qué estoy pensando es que eres un tipo odioso e insoportable!

La expresión burlona de Sasuke se volvió más intensa.

—Bueno, Sa-ku-ra, por mucho que intentes evitarlo, creo que ya te empiezo a gustar un poco.

—Claro que sí. Eres mi héroe

Estaba segura que si escuchaba nuevamente su nombre de esa forma tan... sensual, tendría un orgasmo allí mismo.

୨୧୨୧୨୧୨୧

Temari... Ése era el nombre de la joven frente a ella. Profundamente impresionada por la esbelta rubia que Sasuke acababa de presentarle, Sakura apenas se fijó en el descomunal auto que acababa de estacionar frente a ella. Elegante, ese el nombre perfecto para describirlo, y seguramente por dentro sería como subirse a una nube esponjosa.

El chofer, bajó del vehículo y le abrió la puerta. ¿Tenía que subir? Sakura se detuvo vacilante, entonces miró a Sasuke pero él estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con la rubia. Hacían una pareja tan llamativa... De repente pensó que el plan de Sasuke tendría muchas más posibilidades de funcionar si elegía a una mujer como Temari para seducir a Itachi. De hecho, ¿por qué no la había escogido? A juzgar por lo que había visto hasta ese momento, era muy poco probable que ella le hubiera dado un «no» por respuesta. La chica se comportaba como si estuviera dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su jefe.

A lo mejor era más que un jefe... Sakura esbozó una sonrisa cínica. No era asunto suyo saber si se acostaban juntos o no, aunque de ser así no era un comportamiento muy profesional.

Miró al conductor y subió al coche.

— Buenos días, gracias —saludó amablemente al hombre que le abría la puerta y le agradeció con una sonrisa— ¡Vaya! —exclamó al mirar a su alrededor y enseguida trató de guardar las formas.

El chofer la saludó asintiendo su cabeza y sonrió al oírla. Estaba claro que no era ni de cerca el tipo de mujer con las que había lidiado. Frívolas, poco educadas y para nada respetuosas. Sakura era amable.

—Muy bonito —añadió en un tono casual e indiferente que no resultaba muy convincente. No era fácil fingir estar acostumbrado a semejante derroche de riqueza.

Un momento después la hermosa Temari entró en el vehículo sola. El coche emprendió la marcha y entonces Sakura ya no pudo ignorar más sus propios inconvenientes.

—No sé si esto sea una buena idea.

—Relájate —le dijo Temari— Y disfruta —la miró con ojos profesionales— Sasuke tiene razón. Tienes mucho potencial —añadió en un tono de sorpresa y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Sakura se apartó un poco.

−¿También quieres que te enseñe los dientes y mi puño? —preguntó esbozando su mejor sonrisa sarcástica.

La joven rubia se sorprendió y entonces se echó a reír. Ya veía por qué a Sasuke le atrajo, era salvaje

−¿Estabais hablando de mí hace un rato? —nada más hacer la pregunta Sakura se detuvo, consciente de que no tenía ningún sentido.

—Es una pena que no seas más alta, pero... —sin terminar la frase, la joven volvió a acomodarse en su asiento. Se sacó una polvera del bolso y empezó a retocarse el carmín de los labios.

Sakura la observó con atención y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que a pesar de la impresión inicial, la joven no era tan hermosa como parecía. Más bien era llamativa, elegante, refinada y muy segura de sí misma. ¿Cuál era la relación que tenía con su jefe? ¿Acaso era su amante? De pronto una extraña imagen se cruzó en sus pensamientos. Largas piernas enroscadas alrededor de una poderosa cintura, piel blanca, gemidos suaves, suspiros...

Rápidamente disolvió la visión que la atormentaba y se tocó las mejillas, que en ese momento ardían como el infierno. ¿Era envidia lo que sentía? Sí. Envidiaba aquel derroche de confianza. _Nada más_.

La escultural rubia sonrió complacida al ver el resultado final en el reflejo del espejito y entonces cerró la polvera.

—Relájate... Esto va a ser divertido —le dijo a Sakura pasándose una mano por el cabello. Lo llevaba muy corto y teñido de rubio platino.

"_Eso es fácil de decir..."_, se dijo Sakura pensando que estaba descargando su frustración en la persona equivocada.

—No es precisamente la idea que tengo de diversión.

La joven se encogió de hombros y justo en ese momento comenzó a sonarle el móvil.

—No. No me sirve —dijo después de escuchar lo que le decían desde el otro lado de la línea —cerró los ojos un instante y entonces escuchó durante unos cuantos minutos.

A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro no parecía muy contenta.

—¿Y tú se lo vas a decir? Yo creo que no —añadió al final en un tono sarcástico visiblemente exasperada.

Pasó un buen rato con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, hablando de vez en cuando y discutiendo con el interlocutor.

—Lo siento —le dijo a Sakura cuando colgó por fin.

−¿Era... él? —preguntó Sakura.

−¿Sasuke? —Temari se echó a reír.

−¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando para él?

—¿Quieres decir para Sasuke?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se preguntó por qué se resistía tanto a pronunciar su nombre. Porque pronunciarlo era como invocar al diablo. Decir ese nombre para ella era peligroso.

—Tres años.

—Yo también llevo tres años trabajando para Itachi, pero sólo soy una secretaria. Claro.

—Sólo una secretaria. No existe tal cosa. Las secretarias siempre terminan haciendo algo más.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco buscando paciencia de los dioses.

—Algo me dice que eso es lo que dice Sasuke. ¿Una de sus frases?

Temari sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad yo también era secretaria.

Sakura la miró sorprendida.

—Pensaba que eras una especie de recién graduada aventajada.

−No. Yo nunca he sido muy erudita y ahora... —le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Sakura—. Estás pensando que llegué al lugar en el que estoy acostándome con todos, ¿no? —le preguntó, sin parecer incómoda o molesta.

−No, realmente yo...

—Mi antiguo jefe solía darme palmaditas en la espalda para después robarme las ideas.

−Itachi no es así —dijo Sakura a la defensiva.

−Me alegro de que sea así, pero yo no tuve tanta suerte, así que cuando me enviaron a sustituir a la asistente de Sasuke, esperaba más de lo mismo.

—Pero no tuviste lo mismo, ¿no? —preguntó Sakura sintiéndose demasiado curiosa.

Los rumores acerca de Sasuke siempre eran contradictorios. Muchos decían que era cruel y exigente, pero ella se había dado cuenta de que aquéllos que lo decían no eran los que trabajaban más cerca de él. Los que trabajaban a su lado le eran increíblemente fieles... o quizá tenían demasiado miedo como para quejarse.

Sin embargo, Temari no parecía de las que se dejaban intimidar por un jefe tirano.

—No —respondió.

−Pero yo pensaba... —Sakura bajó la vista y sacudió la cabeza— Olvídalo.

—¿Que era un maldito espartano cruel y exigente? —Temari soltó una carcajada— Es ambas cosas —admitió con un extraño entusiasmo— Siempre lo da todo de sí mismo y espera el mismo nivel de compromiso de los demás, así que sí es un poco _demasiado_ exigente y algo gruñón, pero también es generoso y es un gran maestro —esbozó una sonrisa astuta—. Pero eso seguramente ya lo sabes, ¿no? —añadió en un falso tono de inocencia.

Sakura la miró fijamente.

—No entiendo... —de repente se dio cuenta de lo que Temari quería decir y entonces se puso roja como un tomate— No. No lo sé.

—¡Cálmate un poco! —le dijo en un tono ligero—. Sólo preguntaba —la miró de arriba abajo—. Aunque en realidad no eres su tipo.

—Claro. No soy precisamente una de su harem de rubias... ¿De verdad te cae bien? —le preguntó en un tono de incredulidad absoluta.

La rubia volvió a mirarla con un gesto divertido.

—Uchiha Sasuke es uno de los pocos hombres que conozco que no se siente amenazado por las mujeres inteligentes. Si alguna vez tienes ocasión de trabajar para él, no lo dudes ni un instante —añadió en un tono totalmente serio—. Cuando digo que es un gran maestro, lo digo de verdad.

La idea de convertirse en un discípulo de Sasuke no era precisamente agradable. Sakura sintió un escalofrío a lo largo de la espalda.

—No creo que eso vaya a ocurrir.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

—No. Probablemente tengas razón. Él nunca mezcla el placer con los negocios.

Una vez más Sakura creyó que sus mejillas iban a estallar en llamas.

—Dios, no. Las cosas no son así.

—Eso no es asunto mío —dijo la rubia con alegría—. Pero, si estás buscando trabajo a lo mejor estás interesada. Me ha propuesto dirigir las oficinas de Nueva York, pero aún no me he decidido —añadió con una sinceridad sorprendente.

—Pensaba que eras su asistente personal.

—Lo soy... O más bien lo era. A Sasuke le gusta trabajar con gente de talento.

Sakura ya había oído bastante acerca del jefe perfecto, soltó el aliento lentamente y trató de cambiar de tema. Cualquier cosa excepto Uchiha Sasuke, otra vez...

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Primero vamos al salón de belleza. Tienes cita con todos los "sospechosos habituales".

Sin tener la más remota idea de lo que aquello significaba, la pelirrosa se limitó a asentir.

—A mí no me vendría nada mal un masaje —dijo Temari moviendo los hombros—. Pero no tengo tiempo.

—Supongo que todo esto te parece muy raro.

La rubia levantó sus perfectas cejas depiladas.

—Sasuke siempre tiene un motivo para todo y si quiere que lo sepa, entonces me lo dice. Si no es así... —miró a Sakura y se encogió de hombros.

El salón de belleza resultó ser tan lujoso como Sakura esperaba. Sin embargo, lo que prometía ser una tarde relajada de tratamientos placenteros se convirtió en una auténtica pesadilla. Nada más entrar por la puerta, se vio acorralada por un ejército de profesionales de la estética cuya máxima prioridad debía de ser infligir dolor…

"No hay recompensa sin dolor...". Las palabras de Sasuke irrumpieron en sus pensamientos.

Dos horas más tarde le habían hecho de todo, tratamientos, cremas, cera y más cera.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —le preguntó Temari a su regreso.

—No tenía ni idea de que "arreglarse" podía llegar a ser tan doloroso. Si alguien se vuelve a acercar a mí con cera caliente, le pondré una demanda antes de meterle mi puño en la boca. Esto es una tortura, _debería_ ser considerado como tortura para la policía —dijo Sakura totalmente agotada.

Temari la miró divertida sintiéndose ligeramente compasiva por la chica que no estaba acostumbrada a esas sesiones de "tortura".

—No te preocupes. Sólo te quedan las uñas y el pelo. Y eso no duele, tanto −Sakura soltó un gemido.

Un rato más tarde estaban frente a la deslumbrante fachada de una terraza georgiana.

—¿Ésta es la peluquería? —preguntó Sakura protegiéndose del sol con la mano.

—No es una peluquería —contestó Temari divertida— Es la casa de Sasuke en Konoha. ¿Nunca has estado aquí?

"_Y no quiero estar aquí"_, pensó la chica pelirrosa sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto?

—Hemos quedado aquí con los estilistas.

—Yo pensaba... —Sakura se detuvo y respiró profundamente resignada.

Cada vez era más evidente que sus expectativas no tenían la menor importancia. Uchiha Sasuke siempre conseguía lo que quería.

—Supongo que ni siquiera puedo opinar al respecto −Temari le lanzó una extraña mirada y Sakura no tuvo más remedio que forzar una sonrisa.

—Vamos. Terminemos con esto de una vez —añadió en un tono sombrío y echó a andar hacia la entrada de la casa sin el más mínimo entusiasmo.

**୨୧୨୧୨୧**

_Hi there! _¡¿Cómo estáis?! Esto ha sido un record total para mi publicar tan rápido, ¡se os digo! Tengo el capitulo 4 escrito, solo falta editarlo y publicarlo ¡yay!

Mi tiempo no anda conmigo en estos momentos, podéis dejarle algún mensaje si queréis xD pero cada ratito que tengo lo uso para escribir y no quedar mucho tiempo sin actualizar para que no sea una tortura la espera.

¿Cómo será el resultado?

¿Lograran su objetivo?

¿Sasuke quedará chiflado por Sakura? _(Ya lo creo que sí)_

Sasuke estará más hablador desde ahora porque, por supuesto no habría historia si toda la hoja no dijera más que "Hmp o Hn" pero sigue con ese aire arrogante, misterio y poco accesible a su intimidad. Sakura como siempre con carácter fuerte.  
En un principio pensé en cambiar a Ino como la encargada de convertirla en Cenicienta, pero significaba cambiar el nombre en los primeros capítulos y en realidad no quería colocar a Karin. En fin...

Eso, la historia es tan de libro o dorama pero la realidad es que esas proposiciones son más común de lo que uno cree. A mi en el instituto (hace siglos xD) un amigo me pidió que fingiera ser su pareja para su ex novia jsjasajhsja pero, en este no nos enamoramos meh...

Gracias gracias a todas las que han dejado su huella :) os quiero! ¡Nos vemos pronto en el próximo capi!

Yumei


	4. El susurro del diablo

Naruto ©Kishimoto-sama.~

.

~ Narracion normal

~ _"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**"El susurro del diablo"**

୨୧

Sasuke llevaba un buen rato tamborileando con los dedos el escritorio, se detuvo de inmediato al oír que se abría la puerta. Al ver a Temari, frunció el ceño.

−Te dije que la tuvieras lista a las siete.

La chica miró el reloj.

—Sólo son las siete y cuarto.

−Y el reloj nunca se para. ¿Cuánto tiempo toma en llevar a la peluquería a una mujer y vestirla apropiadamente? Yo pensaba que... —se detuvo de repente.

El revuelo causado por la tropa de estilistas se alejaba por el pasillo, pero no lo bastante rápido como para dejarle hablar.

—Todavía está arriba —dijo la joven.

Sasuke escondió su impaciencia tras una expresión de hierro.

−¿Por qué?

Temari levantó las manos con un gesto de impotencia.

−Mira. No culpes al mensajero. Lo he intentado todo, de verdad, pero tu querida Sakura no es lo que se dice una chica fácil de convencer —dijo en un tono irónico.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tu cita no se atreve a salir. Supongo que es la primera vez que te pasa —añadió en un tono que no trataba de ocultar una pizca de burla.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y reprimió un gruñido de irritación.

—Entonces está escondida en el dormitorio. Imagino que la sesión de maquillaje no fue demasiado bien.

—Lo del maquillaje fue...

—¿De qué color la han vestido? —interrumpió.

—De negro.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua visiblemente exasperado.

—Dejé muy claro que necesitaba algo de color.

—Sí, lo hiciste —dijo Temari sin perder la calma.

—Esa chica se ha pasado media vida vestida de gris. No hacía falta ningún asesor de moda para hacerle entender que lo último que Sakura necesitaba era otro look aburrido y monjil.

Temari estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero Sasuke la hizo callar levantando una mano.

—Muy bien. Entiendo. Pero no creo que tenga tan mal aspecto.

Si la chica era una ilusa, no era culpa suya.

"_Pero tú alentaste sus expectativas..."_, dijo una voz desde un rincón de su mente.

−Bueno, en realidad ella... —Temari se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando a la pared.

Bufó exasperada. Su jefe acababa de salir disparado rumbo a la escalera a paso firme.

Sasuke hizo una parada rápida en el vestidor. Agarró una camisa y una corbata y se cambió a toda prisa. Unos segundos después estaba llamando a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura.

Nadie contestaba.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró.

−¡Vete! —dijo una voz proveniente del cuarto de baño.

—Sal, Sakura —dijo él tratando de sonar persuasivo. Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia de la cuota diaria que tenía.

Los dramas femeninos no eran su especialidad y mucho menos el sentimiento de culpa del que no era capaz de librarse.

Dentro del cuarto de baño, Sakura sacudió la cabeza y entonces se detuvo. El corte de cabello que le habían hecho se bamboleó un poco y entonces cayó en su sitio.

La joven miró hacia abajo y trató de contener la mueca de dolor. Los mechones de pelo estaban por todas partes.

—No creo que me siente bien el pelo corto.

"_Hemos intentado dejarlo del mismo largo..."_, le había dicho Sai en un tono contundente. Era evidente que el estilista no estaba acostumbrado a defender y justificar sus esfuerzos artísticos.

Cuando terminó por fin, su cabello que solía deslizarse sobre la espalda de Sakura todavía le llegaban a los hombros, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse desnuda, expuesta...

Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era ese vestido que le habían hecho ponerse.

Sasuke se apoyó contra la pared y miró el reloj.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quedarte ahí encerrada para siempre?

Sakura abrió el grifo para no tener que oírle. Humedeció un pañuelo de papel y se lo pasó por los labios con brusquedad.

Nada que hacer. El color no se iba así como así, era de esos labiales nuevos larga duración, a prueba de agua y pigmentados. Aterrorizada, se recostó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo, fue hacia el espejo y se miró en él.

"_Esto es una locura. ¿Cómo he podido dejarme envolver en este estúpido cuento de hadas? No soy Cenicienta...",_ se dijo.

Sasuke le había puesto un caramelo delante de los ojos y ella había mordido el anzuelo como una idiota. El corte de pelo, el maquillaje, la ropa... Bajó la vista y contempló el apretado vestido negro que se ceñía a sus caderas como un guante.

Todo era un truco, una trampa absurda. Se había dejado persuadir.

—¿Y bien?

Haciendo oídos sordos a la voz que provenía del otro lado de la puerta, la pelirrosa le dio la espalda a la persona que la miraba desde el espejo. Era aterrador contemplar el reflejo de una perfecta extraña.

—No voy a salir mientras estés ahí —le dijo, recordando que su ropa estaba en la habitación y entonces le oyó murmurar un juramento.

—Muy bien. Me están esperando. Quédate ahí si quieres —dijo él finalmente.

Unos segundos después Sakura oyó cómo la puerta se abría y se cerraba y entonces esperó un rato más. Era increíble que hubiera sido tan fácil.

Con sigilo y cautela, abrió la puerta del baño y miró a su alrededor. Allí sólo estaban las enormes perchas llenas de trajes de firma e hileras interminables de zapatos de lujo. No había nadie en la habitación.

—¿Qué demonios...? —masculló apartando la manta de la cama, buscando algo.

—¿Estás buscando esto?

Sakura pegó un salto ahogando un grito y giró su cabeza con brusquedad, justo a tiempo para verle entrar de nuevo en la habitación. Llevaba la camisa abierta y tenía algo de ropa en la mano.

Su ropa.

La dejó caer en el suelo y entonces empezó a abrocharse la camisa, sin ninguna prisa.

Incapaz de apartar la vista, Sakura no pudo evitar mirar de reojo aquellos abdominales bien moldeados y duros.

Un repentino escalofrío la recorrió por dentro, desde la pelvis hasta la cabeza. Respiró hondo y entonces se atrevió a darse la vuelta. Uchiha Sasuke podía tener un cuerpo de ensueño, pero no para ella.

Él por su parte, sintió el golpe de un puño invisible al verla darse la vuelta. El mundo dio un giro completo a su alrededor. Respiró hondo y trató de reprimir la palabrota que tenía en la punta de los labios. De pronto se sentía como si estuviera en plena efervescencia adolescente, sin control alguno sobre su propio cuerpo. Era como si acabaran de inyectarle una sobredosis de lujuria que iba directa al corazón. Petrificado, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla y mirarla.

Siempre había creído que tenía mucho potencial, pero jamás hubiera podido imaginar algo así. ¿Quién hubiera podido adivinar que aquellos trajes sobrios y blusas remilgadas escondían un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier mujer... y rabiosamente deseable para cualquier hombre?.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y soltó el aliento que llevaba un rato atrapado en sus pulmones. Cualquier hombre, su hermano incluido, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por...

No obstante, el gran misterio era por qué una mujer iba a esforzarse tanto por esconder semejante silueta.

Al final los estilistas no se habían equivocado. El vestido negro destacaba el brillo sutil de su piel blanca y aterciopelada, y el atrevido escote revelaba la belleza de sus hombros y su cuello, además de ofrecer una vista más que tentadora de sus pequeños pechos.

−Dijiste que te ibas —dijo Sakura mirándolo con resentimiento.

Sasuke guardó silencio. No podía dejar de mirarla.

—Dios mío —dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz.

Al oír aquella exclamación la joven se enfadó aún más. Cualquier hombre con una pizca de sensibilidad hubiera tratado de esconder el disgusto, pero Sasuke era un mundo aparte.

—Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes —dijo ella levantando los brazos y girando sobre sí misma— Lo siento.

—¿Que lo sientes?

Él la miró sorprendido. Sus pupilas eran tan negras que era imposible saber dónde terminaban. Un efecto hipnótico... El silencio se extendía cada vez más y la tensión se podía cortar con unas tijeras.

Para Sakura era evidente que él se había llevado una gran decepción. El plan no había salido como esperaba.

−¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡No es culpa mía! —le dijo cada vez más furiosa.

—No hay necesidad de levantar la voz —le dijo él deslizando la mirada hacia sus pechos descubiertos.

A su hermano se le iban a salir los ojos cuando la viera. Itachi se moriría de celos y envidia al darse cuenta de que había pasado años al lado de una mujer así sin haberse fijado en ella siquiera.

−En realidad, sí la hay. Te dije que era una idea absurda, pero tú te empeñaste en hacer las cosas a tu manera, como de costumbre... —dijo Sakura respirando entrecortadamente. Puso las manos sobre las caderas y lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Es que nunca escuchas a nadie? Qué pregunta tan estúpida. Por supuesto que no... Bueno, para que conste, sé que estoy ridícula así que no necesito que tú me lo digas — cruzó los brazos sobré el pecho con un gesto defensivo—. Y no te atrevas a decirme que hay que mirar el lado bueno —le advirtió echando chispas.

—Muy bien. No lo haré —dijo Sasuke aflojándose un poco la corbata, le estaba costando horrores respirar.

—Porque estoy hasta aquí —le dijo ella estirando el brazo a todo lo que daba por encima de la cabeza—. Estoy harta de ser positiva y de ponerle buena cara a las cosas cuando en realidad la vida es asquerosa —hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento—. Un vestido escandaloso... —añadió con amargura—. No me va a convertir en el bombón que nunca he sido.

Al oír su propia voz patética y auto compasiva, levantó la frente y se armó de valor. Tenía que vivir con ello, como siempre había hecho. Esa mañana, al mirarse en el espejo, no se había encontrado con una preciosa sirena y las cosas no iban a cambiar.

—El vestido no es escandaloso.

—¿Entonces quieres decir que yo sí lo soy? —le preguntó ella desafiante.

Una sombra de impaciencia cruzó las pupilas de Sasuke.

−Hmp No seas tonta.

−Sencillamente no soy sexy —le dijo incapaz de librarse del papel de victima que la consumía.

Sasuke la miró fijamente. ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta?

"_Un auténtico peligro para cualquiera con problemas cardíacos..."_, pensó.

−El vestido... —dijo haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia que le quedaba—. No es escandaloso. Es elegante y sensual.

—Oh, claro. No me cabe duda de que ha costado un montón de dinero —dijo ella, estirando una pierna para admirar el efecto del tejido al ceñirse al muslo.

Aquel vestido le hubiera sentado de muerte a cualquier modelo despampanante. Cualquiera que tuviera menos pecho que ella. El efecto de aquel apretado corpiño con varillas era de lo más inquietante. Todo subía demasiado y el escote enseñaba más de la cuenta.

−¿Y por qué crees que no te sienta bien a ti?

Dando por sentado que estaba bromeando, Sakura soltó una carcajada.

—Si lo que te preocupa es el dinero —dijo haciendo una mueca.

De ser así no podía culparle. No había ni una sola etiqueta en las prendas que colgaban de los percheros, pero sin duda debían de costar diez veces más que toda la ropa que ella tenía en el armario.

—Seguro que te dejarán devolverlo todo —añadió.

"_Y así ella se quedaría sin nada, en ropa interior...", _pensó Sasuke sin poder evitarlo.

De repente una perturbadora imagen se presentó en su mente.

Además, no llevaba sujetador. Su opinión de experto no dejaba lugar a dudas.

−¿Pero cuál es tu problema? —le preguntó unos segundos después, ahuyentando aquellas imágenes que lo atormentaban.

"_Lo que ves es mi problema"_, pensó Sakura mordiéndose la lengua.

¿Por qué escondería una mujer un cuerpo como ése?

Sasuke no podía dejar de hacerse la misma pregunta una y otra vez mientras devoraba aquellas exquisitas curvas femeninas con la mirada. Pechos llenos y duros, caderas sinuosas, y una cinturilla de avispa.

−Creo que deberías buscar a otra para el papel —dijo Sakura finalmente en un tono esperanzado.

−¡Basta!

A punto de poner otra objeción, Sakura se calló de inmediato. Aquellos ojos insondables la taladraban con una sombría mirada.

—Gracias —dijo él en un tono irónico.

El incómodo silencio se alargó durante unos cuantos segundos.

—Deberías considerar la posibilidad de recibir ayuda profesional, pero yo no soy psicólogo —dijo él finalmente pasándose una mano por el pelo, adelante y atrás, hasta alborotarlo y ponerlo de punta.

—No. Tú eres el gran jefe.

—¿Es que eso no te impresiona?

—Por supuesto que sí. Tienes un escritorio impresionante que nunca está desordenado porque no tienes ningún trabajo que hacer. Tú sólo tomas decisiones, lo cual, no me cabe duda, es muy difícil —dijo ella en un tono mordaz.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y respiró hondo.

−Hoy he tenido un día muy difícil y mi paciencia tiene un límite. No creo que sea buena idea provocarme, Sakura.

Sakura levantó las manos con un gesto de auténtica impotencia.

—¿Que tú has tenido un día difícil? —exclamó indignada—. ¿Acaso has tenido que soportar que te toquen, que te pellizquen, que te tiren del pelo y que te pinchen? ¿Te has tenido que comportar como si fueras un bicho raro? Mi piel no está bien, mi pelo tampoco, mi...

De repente sin aviso alguno, él la agarró de la barbilla y la hizo mirarle a los ojos. Sakura se quedó lívida, incapaz de reaccionar. Una sonrisa cínica e insolente comenzaba a asomar en las comisuras de aquellos labios enérgicos de Sasuke.

De pronto, él deslizó la punta del dedo sobre la mejilla de la joven y ella apenas pudo contener el estremecimiento que la recorría de pies a cabeza al sentir el contacto. Tragó con dificultad y se humedeció los labios.

El corazón le latía como una locomotora vieja a punto de descarrilarse y el aire se hacía irrespirable.

—Si te han criticado por tu piel, entonces son unos idiotas —le dijo él, deslizando la yema del pulgar sobre la línea de su mandíbula—. Es perfecta y suave como la seda —levantó la mano y enredó los dedos en su cabello.

Sakura se encogió un poco y entonces retrocedió.

—Nada de lo que te diga podrá convencerte de que eres maravillosa, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y entonces vio un destello de frustración en aquellos ojos oscuros, un destello abrasador que la consumía por dentro. Una vez más se humedeció los labios, llamando la atención sobre ellos sin querer.

¿Cómo era que Uchiha Sasuke ejercía semejante efecto sobre ella? Aquello era una locura.

Levantó la barbilla y dio un paso atrás. Sin embargo, no podía escapar de él. Un segundo más tarde él había avanzado hacia ella y estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

Sakura no podía respirar. No podía pensar.

—Eso pensaba yo —añadió él, deslizando las puntas de los dedos sobre su mejilla para luego avanzar hacia la delicada curva de su cuello. Podía sentir los latidos de su delicado corazón bajo las yemas.

El tacto de aquellas manos era tan sutil, tan hipnótico. Nada le impedía apartarse y sin embargo, no era capaz de hacerlo. El aura poderosa que rodeaba a aquel hombre misterioso y sensual la envolvía por completo y la dejaba paralizada sin remedio. Jamás había sido tan consciente de la presencia de un hombre, jamás... hasta ese momento.

Haciéndola temblar bajo su intensa mirada, pasó un brazo por detrás del trasero de la joven y la atrajo hacia sí. Sakura levantó las manos para oponer resistencia pero todo fue en vano. Sus manos no hicieron más que quedarse sobre aquel pectoral potente y fornido. Extendió las palmas, estiró los dedos y empezó a agarrarle con fuerza, palpando su piel, notando las vibraciones de su poderoso corazón al igual que el suyo propio, un pájaro en una jaula luchando por salir.

Sasuke esbozó una peligrosa sonrisa, la agarró de la nuca con la otra mano y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Sakura se tragó el nudo que le atravesaba la garganta y entreabrió los labios un segundo antes de que él los cubriera con los suyos propios.

Pánico, conmoción... El shock la dejó paralizada. Con los ojos totalmente abiertos, la joven se quedó inmóvil un momento, sintiendo el delicado roce de su boca, y entonces cerró los ojos. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sí sabía que no podía hacer más que devolverle el beso, acariciarle y sentir su cuerpo tonificado y poderoso. Lo oídos le pitaban tanto que apenas oía nada del exterior, a excepción de un lejano gemido. ¿De quién? ¿Acaso había sido ella misma?

Un segundo después Sasuke la soltó bruscamente y la pelirrosa dio un pequeño traspié hacia atrás. Él le ofreció una mano pero ella la rechazó con un manotazo al tiempo que se frotaba los labios con el dorso de la otra mano.

Él la miró sin decir ni una palabra. Había una extraña mezcla de pasión y pánico en sus ojos, una corriente de emociones que le hacía querer volver a besarla.

−¿Esto era necesario? —dijo ella preguntándose cómo había podido llegar a besarle. Él no era Itachi y ni siquiera se sentía atraída por él, pero se había sentido _jodidamente_ bien.

−Creo que sí —dijo él sin perder la calma— ¿Me crees ahora si te digo que estás increíble?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces.

—Me has besado para...

Aquella explicación podía llegar a tener sentido, pero de ninguna manera justificaba el deseo voraz que había visto en sus ojos profundos y misteriosos.

−Hmp, Te he besado porque no me estabas escuchando.

—Lo único que has conseguido es demostrar que sabes besar aunque sinceramente, teniendo en cuenta la fama que tienes, esperaba algo mejor.

Sorprendido, él guardó silencio un momento y entonces se echó a reír. Sakura ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Sasuke había reído delante de su nariz, era increíble.

—Itachi se va a volver loco cuando te vea con ese vestido.

Ella lo miró fijamente y acabó sonriendo escéptica.

—¿En serio?

−En serio —dijo él convincente.

—¿De verdad te gusta el aspecto que tengo? —preguntó ella en un tono incrédulo y prudente.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello y contó hasta tres.

−Pensaba que ya te lo había demostrado. A lo mejor estoy perdiendo facultades.

—Oh, no. En absoluto —dijo Sakura sin pensar lo que decía y entonces se sonrojó hasta la médula.

−¿Debería demostrarlo de nuevo? −Sakura dio un paso atrás nerviosa logrando que Sasuke sonriera arrogante− Pero no es a mí a quien tienes que volver loco de deseo —dijo él pensando que había exagerado un poco. No había mujer en el planeta capaz de volver loco de deseo a Sasuke.

—Eso sería una pesadilla —dijo ella sacando sarcasmo del violento rubor que teñía sus mejillas del rojo más intenso.

Cada pocos segundos no podía evitar reparar en aquellos labios que acababan de besarla, unos labios duros y suaves al mismo tiempo...

Bajó la vista rápidamente y se mordió el labio inferior hasta sentir dolor. Tenía que sacarse de la cabeza aquellas ideas absurdas. Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo hombre siniestro y arrogante de siempre, alguien que no tenía ni el más mínimo atractivo para ella.

"_Loco de deseo..."_, pensó.

La mujer que lograra volver "loco de deseo" a Uchiha Sasuke sería sin duda una pobre desgraciada. Su porte distinguido, su refinamiento, su elegancia... Todo aquello no era más que una fina capa de barniz que escondía algo primitivo y peligroso, un instinto sexual salvaje... La beneficiaria de aquel torrente incontenible de lujuria no iba a salir muy bien parada.

Sakura se estremeció. Muchas mujeres encontraban estimulantes esas relaciones masoquistas y tormentosas, pero ella no era una de ellas.

"_Si quiero algo estimulante, meto los dedos en un enchufe"_, se dijo a sí misma con sarcasmo.

—Sólo quería tener un punto de vista masculino y tú eres un hombre—le dijo parpadeando bajo su insostenible mirada—. Además, no tengo intención ni ganas de volver loco de deseo a nadie —añadió con sinceridad.

De pronto él dio un paso adelante. Ella retrocedió, tropezó con una silla y ésta se cayó al suelo con gran estruendo.

−No huyas cuando te toco —dijo él agarrándola justo antes de que perdiera el equilibrio.

−¿Y por qué ibas a tocarme?

—Porque cuanto más te toco, más fascinante te encuentro y cuanto más fascinante seas, más te deseará Itachi y cuanto más te desee Itachi, más ganas tendrá Ino de sacarte los ojos —le dijo en un tono profundo estudiando su rostro impecable con un ojo clínico y esbozando una leve sonrisa. Jamás hubiera esperado un éxito tan grande, un éxito que sin duda despertaría la cólera de Ino.

De pronto sintió una punzada de temor. Sakura no estaba preparada para vérselas con una criatura oscura como la prometida de su hermano. Pero él estaba allí para mantener a raya a la serpiente.

—Me alegro de que te parezca divertido —dijo Sakura. Sin embargo mientras hablaba, se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa se había esfumado.

—No te preocupes. Yo te protegeré —le dijo él inesperadamente.

La joven reparó en sus labios una vez más y entonces sintió una repentina ola de miedo y expectación.

—¿Y quién me va a proteger de ti?

Sasuke esbozó una de sus sonrisas mordaces.

—Itachi. ¿No es ésa la lógica del plan?

Sakura se movió a un lado y entonces se fijó en su propio reflejo en el espejo. Nada más contemplar su propia imagen, un pánico desmesurado la consumió por dentro y un peso asfixiante le oprimió el pecho impidiéndole respirar.

—A estas alturas ya empiezo a preguntarme si todo esto tiene alguna lógica —dijo cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

—No me falles ahora, Sakura —le dijo impaciente— ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —le preguntó en voz baja, como quien intenta apaciguar a un animal asustado.

Finalmente, su tono calmado y persuasivo tuvo el efecto esperado. Ella lo llamaba _"El susurro del diablo" _

Sakura bajó las manos, respiró hondo y levantó la barbilla.

—Lo peor ya ha pasado —le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Él arqueó una ceja, formulando una pregunta silenciosa.

Y entonces ella recordó la escena que acababa de ocurrir. El tacto de sus labios, su sabor, su piel, su aroma... Nerviosa y perturbada se pasó una mano por la boca y ahuyentó aquellas imágenes que no quería tener entre sus pensamientos.

—Vamos. A partir de ahora sólo hay una dirección —dijo él recordando aquel gemido sutil que ella le había regalado, directamente de sus labios— Hacia delante —añadió esbozando una de sus sonrisas arrogantes, una de ésas que difícilmente le llegaban a los ojos.

—Ojalá pudiera compartir tu optimismo —dijo ella. La vida había sido mucho más fácil cuando no era capaz de ver el encanto de aquella sonrisa...

**୨୧୨୧୨୧**

Hey! ¿Cómo estáis? La historia sigue avanzando peligrosamente para Sakura, la voz persuasiva de Sasuke es tan asdasdafs Cualquiera perdería el rumbo si tuviera semejante hombre frente a uno.

Capitulo 5 avanzando, la gran y esperada fiesta donde veremos qué tal lo lleva Itachi cuando vea a su aburrida secretaria ser un bombonazo y nada menos que al lado de su pequeño hermano...

Leí en un review de **Dede**, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar, que sería interesante ver la perspectiva de Itachi. ¿Qué os parece? Podría integrarlo en el siguiente capitulo, algo así como los pensamientos que tiene hacia su hermano y hacia su secretaria ahora que luce totalmente distinta. No sé, parece buena sugerencia... Ustedes diréis!

Gracias gracias y mil gracias a todas! marcelarodriguez1390, Noemitg-chan, Susana, SabakuNoSakura, Dede, SeiRan SS, , Alexiel, Choc, SeiRan SS.

Sin ustedes no existiría esta sonrisa boba que estoy haciendo justo ahora xD Son pura motivación para actualizar más pronto. ¿Ven que he cumplido?

Yumei


	5. Arriba el telón

Naruto ©Kishimoto-sama.~

.

~ Narracion normal

~ _"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Arriba el ****telón**

୨୧

Sakura estuvo en silencio durante todo el camino. Sin embargo, Sasuke sabía que se moría por decir algo, estaba escrito en su rostro.

−Muy bien, suéltalo ya −le dijo secamente desabrochándose el cinturón y volviéndose hacia ella.

−Hay algo que no he tenido en cuenta −dijo ella con gesto de preocupación.

−Me cuesta creerlo.

−¿Por qué? ¿Porque tú siempre piensas en todo, señor Perfecto? −exclamó Sakura algo molesta.

−Por lo que parece, esta vez no −dijo él mirando sus labios rosados y deseando volver a besarla.

¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera pensar en otra cosa? ¡Si era la _molesta_ secretaria!

−Mientras tú finges que... que...

Él levantó una ceja y Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

−Que te gusto −añadió ella terminando la frase. El sonrió de lado. −¿Qué pasa con tu novia? ¿Qué va a pensar? Sé que esto es sólo una farsa, pero... − preguntó mirándole con ojos de reproche.

−No tengo por costumbre alentar sentimientos como los celos en las mujeres con las que salgo.

Sakura miró al techo y contó hasta tres.

"_Por supuesto que no. Tú sólo les das aliento a las muñequitas de porcelana con largas piernas."_, pensó. Debía de ser algo genético. Itachi hacía lo mismo.

−Sea como sea, no creo que a tu novia le haga mucha gracia cuando se entere de que estás... flirteando conmigo.

−Si así te sientes mejor, te diré que en este momento no tengo novia.

En realidad hacía más de tres meses que no estaba con nadie y ése debía de ser el motivo por el que no podía dejar de pensar en besarla otra vez.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella con ironía, sacudiendo la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué?

Sasuke se puso serio de inmediato.

—Lo siento, no es asunto mío. Es que me parece un poco... —añadió ella, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Él la miró con un destello de sarcasmo en los ojos.

—¿Un poco...?

—Bueno, si quieres saberlo, me parece un poco extraño.

−¿Y por qué iba a ser extraño que no haya ninguna mujer en mi...

−¿Cama? −interrumpió Sakura creyendo saber lo que diría.

El arqueó las cejas.

−Vida —dijo.

Sakura se sonrojó y se mordió el labio.

—Parece que estás muy interesada en mi vida sexual, Sa-ku-ra —le dijo él observándola al tiempo que se revolvía el cabello con una mano.

Ella hubiera querido negarlo de inmediato, pero no podía. Él tenía razón. Quizá fuera eso lo que le pasaba a todas las mujeres que se acercaban lo bastante como para estar bajo la influencia de su increíble magnetismo. De repente, sintió unas ganas tremendas de tocarle el pelo y de alisar aquellos oscuros mechones rebeldes.

−Nada podría interesarme menos —dijo finalmente agarrando una revista y fingiendo leerla con interés, porque estaba al revés—. Y no me llames Sakura —añadió en un tono de máxima exasperación e infantil.

—Te sienta bien —dijo él viéndola morderse los labios— ¿Y cómo esperas que te llame? Somos amantes ahora...

El rubor que le cubría los pómulos realzaba unas mejillas absolutamente adorables, hasta entonces ocultas bajo una cortina de pelo.

—Y me gusta —añadió.

—Oh, te gusta —dijo ella con sarcasmo—. Y por eso está bien, ¿no?

Aquel tono corrosivo le arrancó una sonrisa a Sasuke.

Con el corazón palpitando sin control, Sakura parpadeó un par de veces y bajó la vista, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Estaba siendo infantil lo sabía, pero diablos estaba demasiado nerviosa. Además aquella sonrisa suavizaba sus rasgos severos y altivos, relajando así la cínica expresión de sus labios serios pero sensuales.

Si no tenía novia, era porque no quería. Y sin embargo...

−¿Cómo es que no tienes novia? —le preguntó sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

Sakura se comportaba tan salvaje y al minuto después era una curiosa e infantil criatura. ¿Era esa personalidad que estaba atrayendo tanto a Sasuke? No lo sabía.

−¿Por qué? —volvió a decir ella al no obtener respuesta alguna. No se daría por vencida.

−¿Por qué? —repitió él en un tono pensativo. Ella le estaba haciendo la misma pregunta que él se había hecho durante más de tres meses.

No era por falta de oportunidades. A los hombres como él les llovían las ofertas de compañía femenina. La mayoría de las mujeres adoraba el dinero y el poder y él no tenía ningún inconveniente en salir con ellas. En realidad era mejor así. No tenía deseo de estar con una mujer que lo amara por ser quién era realmente, el amor te hace débil, las cosas siempre eran más sencillas si se enamoraban de su dinero y él de sus escandalosos cuerpos.

Sakura lo observó durante un rato y entonces levantó la barbilla.

—Creo que es una pregunta lógica —le dijo a la defensiva—. Eres la clase de hombre que lo tiene todo, un coche impresionante, un reloj caro... —dijo sin haber comprobado realmente esto último. Le miró la muñeca con disimulo y… allí estaba el reloj. ¿Cómo no?

Esbozó una sonrisa y siguió adelante.

—...y por supuesto, la típica rubia.

Sasuke guardó silencio un momento y se inclinó hacia ella lentamente, haciéndola retroceder un poco.

—Esta noche tengo a una exótica pelirrosa —cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Exótica… ¿Me estás oliendo el cabello?

—No, te huelo a ti —dijo él y entonces sonrió genuinamente y se bajó del coche.

Estupefacta, Sakura hizo todo lo posible por bajar del vehículo con elegancia y dignidad y nada más incorporarse, sintió que le ponían un chal sobre los hombros.

—Se abre el telón —le susurró Sasuke al oído al tiempo que la agarraba de la cintura.

El chef del restaurante se dirigía hacia ellos. Había salido de la cocina expresamente para recibirlos. Por supuesto con Sasuke todo giraba a su alrededor.

Sakura no tardó en reconocerlo. El hombre salía en televisión.

Sasuke platicó con él durante un rato, ahora en japonés, después en francés y finalmente hizo las presentaciones. El chef de nombre Lee, la besó en el dorso de la mano y se deshizo en múltiples alabanzas aderezadas con un refinado acento francés.

—Creo que te están esperando, Sasuke —dijo el hombre antes de despedirse.

Sakura apretó los dientes y se preparó para la odisea que se le venía encima. Sólo esperaba no hacer el ridículo y ser capaz de sonreír en los momentos apropiados.

Cuando el camarero les confirmó que los demás los estaban esperando, Sasuke le clavó los dedos en el brazo y la guió hacia donde le indicaban. Ya no había vuelta atrás. No podía dar media vuelta y salir corriendo.

−Arriba el telón −repitió Sakura en un susurro, en un vano intento de darse animo, Sasuke a su lado sonrió apretándole ligeramente su brazo.

En cuanto entraron en la sala principal del restaurante el ruido de múltiples conversaciones bajó hasta convertirse en un leve murmullo. Todos los miraban con curiosidad e intriga, sobre todo a él.

—¿Qué te ha parecido Lee? —preguntó Sasuke en un intento de atraer su atención y que se olvidase de los ojos puestos en ellos.

Sakura, que estaba concentrada en poner un pie delante del otro, trató de buscar algo que decir. Para ser sincera, encontró adorable la intención del pelinegro por distraerla.

—Es agradable. Más bajo de lo que parece en televisión.

—No te tomes al pie de la letra las cosas que dice —le advirtió Sasuke en un tono ligeramente brusco.

La joven lo miró de reojo y a pesar del pánico que sentía en ese momento, fue capaz de notar la extraña seriedad que oscurecía su expresión.

—¿Quieres decir que no soy "rabiosamente hermosa"? Estoy desolada —le dijo en un tono seco e irónico.

Él se molestó al ver que había malinterpretado sus palabras.

—Quiero decir que su ego es tan grande como su apetito sexual y tiene fama de ser...

Sorprendida ante tanta insolencia, Sakura soltó el aire bruscamente. ¿Cuándo se había convertido Sasuke en un ejemplo de moralidad? ¡Por favor!

—Pensaba que era amigo tuyo, aunque tengo que admitir que tú eres el experto cuando se trata de un ego infinito.

—Es amigo mío, pero no lo dejaría a solas con mi hermana.

—Yo no soy tu hermana —dijo Sakura riéndose con incredulidad ante aquella demostración de lógica masculina.

Sasuke la miró a la cara y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Si los planes salían como esperaban, ella podía llegar a ser parte de su familia en el futuro. La mujer de su hermano, su cuñada...

Aquella idea no lo hacía especialmente feliz. Cuanto más conocía a Sakura Haruno más comprendía que no era mujer para su hermano Itachi. En circunstancias normales, jamás se hubiera interesado por la vida amorosa de su hermano, pero cuanto más hablaba con ella, más se daba cuenta de que no podrían congeniar a largo plazo. Quizá fuera ése el problema. Sakura era una mujer de "largo plazo", y también era la mujer más obstinada y testaruda que jamás había conocido. Una expresión pensativa cruzó su rostro. La gran ironía de todo el plan era que podía llegar a crear un problema nuevo al intentar resolver otro. Sin embargo, la prioridad en ese momento era salvar a Itachi de las garras de Ino. Ya tendría tiempo de lidiar con otros problemas en el futuro.

Sakura llegó a la mitad del enorme salón. La adrenalina e intento de distracción generado por aquel intenso intercambio de palabras ya se estaba acabando y sus rodillas volvían a temblar sin control. Decenas de comensales muy bien vestidos la observaban desde todos los ángulos, probablemente preguntándose quién sería la misteriosa y "exótica" pelirrosa al lado del gran Sasuke Uchiha.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —le dijo él al oído.

Sakura se estremeció al sentir el cosquilleo de su aliento en el cuello.

—O estoy paranoica o todos están hablando de nosotros —dijo ella.

Las indiscretas miradas se le clavaban en la espalda como cuchillos.

—Que hablen todo lo que quieran. ¿Qué importa lo que diga la gente? No necesitas su aprobación —respondió él mirando a su alrededor con una indiferencia absoluta.

Sakura le observó con una pizca de envidia. Estaba convencida de que él no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo importante que era el "qué dirán" para la mayoría.

—Su envidia no es tu problema —la empujó suavemente al final de la espalda y la hizo pasar por el estrecho camino que quedaba entre dos mesas.

—Me envidian porque estoy contigo —dijo ella recordando de inmediato quién la acompañaba en ese momento, el gran todo poderoso Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre más arrogante y pretencioso del mundo.

Si volvía a olvidarlo de nuevo, entonces sólo tenía que recordar sus comentarios prepotentes.

—Te envidian porque eres hermosa —dijo él. Ésa no era la primera vez que su acompañante atraía miradas de envidia y lujuria, pero sí era la primera vez que su acompañante no era consciente de ello.

—Muy gracioso —le dijo ella y entonces lo miró con una expresión sarcástica y resentida.

Sin embargo la mirada de él profunda y brillante de deseo la hizo tambalearse. Se estaba comportando como una adolescente ¡Joder!

—No sabía que tuvieras sentido del humor —añadió, apartando la vista rápidamente.

—Relájate, Sakura —le dijo y trató de seguir su propio consejo. Era como si todos los hombres de la sala se la estuvieran comiendo con los ojos y no podía soportarlo.

"_Relájate",_ se dijo Sakura y entonces se atrevió a mirarle de reojo.

Él estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara y seguramente disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención. Sin embargo, en realidad no parecía del todo tranquilo. Su mandíbula contraída y la vena que palpitaba en su cuello decían todo lo contrario.

De repente el camarero interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven abriendo una puerta e invitándoles a entrar.

Ella se detuvo un instante, temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Parece que vas al dentista. Sonríe, Sakura.

—Me gusta ir al dentista —dijo Sakura con mordacidad resistiéndose un poco antes de entrar en la estancia—. Es un hombre encantador y yo tengo unos dientes excepcionales —le miró y esbozó la sonrisa más hipócrita de toda su vida. Estaba comportándose tan infantil, pero no le importaba.

Manteniendo la vista al frente, Sasuke se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le susurró algo al oído.

—Y también tienes un cuerpo excepcional —le dijo y la agarró de la cintura, aprovechando su confusión. Perturbada y molesta se ruborizó.

Maldición, de haber sabido que pasaría la mitad de la noche sonrojada no habría sido necesario el rubor.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —dándole un manotazo al sentir el calor de su mano sobre el trasero.

Él soltó una carcajada. _Tan fiera_. Le gustaba, por supuesto.

—Pórtate bien. Se supone que me amas —dijo él con disimulo y la atrajo hacia sí con más fuerza. La joven reprimió un pequeño grito.

El maldito Sasuke Uchiha estaba disfrutando del momento, el diablo en persona se estaba aprovechando el muy hijo de…

—Y tú sólo te amas a ti mismo.

Él volvió a reír. La profunda vibración de su risa la hacía estremecerse.

—No puedo hacer esto —dijo ella con una bola en el estómago.

—Lo estás haciendo —dijo él—. ¿Es tan malo? —le preguntó en tono suave.

—Pero... —atinó a decir ella, incapaz de controlar la respuesta de su propio cuerpo que parecía haberse rebelado contra su mente.

Él se volvió y le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Sakura, si no te callas ahora mismo, tendré que besarte de nuevo —le dijo mirándole los labios.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Una amenaza o una promesa?

Sakura no lo sabía con certeza. Había hecho todo lo posible por borrar aquel instante de su memoria, pero en ese momento los recuerdos la invadieron sin remedio, tan claros y nítidos que era como si estuviera ocurriendo de nuevo.

Levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente, con los ojos entreabiertos y las pupilas totalmente dilatadas, reviviendo aquel beso inolvidable. El brillo abrasador de su oscura mirada, su aliento fresco y cálido, la textura suave de sus labios firmes, los movimientos sensuales de su boca...

En un intento por ahuyentar aquellos recuerdos, Sakura se tapó los ojos con la mano, pero Sasuke retiró los dedos uno por uno y la obligó a mirarle a la cara.

—Si te comportas tan adorable y tímida, Sa-ku-ra, me harás hacerlo...

Sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos eternos. Él aún sostenía su mano.

—Estoy lista —dijo ella. ¿Pero para qué? No lo sabía.

—Buena chica —dijo él sonriendo de nuevo.

Sakura se lo tomó como si acabara de darle una palmadita en la espalda. Aquel tono condescendiente mezclado con su voz de siempre, arrebatadoramente sexy, la del tipo _baja bragas_ volvía aparecer... Era demasiado. La joven apretó los dientes y recurrió al sarcasmo.

—Para servirle —masculló rehuyendo su mirada.

—Así me gusta. Eso es justo lo que estaba buscando —murmuró él con ironía.

Aprovechando el momento, Sasuke inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Sólo fue un mero roce, pero fue suficiente para borrar todo pensamiento coherente de la mente de Sakura. Las piernas le temblaban y el corazón le palpitaba tanto que sintió que lo vomitaría en cualquier minuto.

Un segundo después, él la hizo entrar en la sala que era más pequeña que el salón principal del restaurante, estaba decorada con el mismo estilo sofisticado y moderno. Sin embargo, la pelirrosa apenas se fijó en la decoración, toda su atención estaba puesta en el brazo de acero que la rodeaba por la cintura. Un grupo de personas los observaba con curiosidad desde una mesa grande.

Sakura trataba de mantener la cabeza fría, pero era imposible. Se sentía como si llevara la palabra "farsa" escrita en la frente y tenía miedo de terminar desmayándose delante de todos, o algo peor... Si empezaba a sentir las típicas náuseas, entonces estaba perdida.

En ese momento Itachi debía de estarse preguntando qué estaba haciendo disfrazada de actriz de Hollywood cuando en realidad debía estar en el despacho revisando cifras.

"_Oh, Dios mío. Las cifras que necesitaba a primera hora de la mañana..."_, se dijo la joven. Presa del pánico pasó por su lado y le miró con disimulo.

Itachi la miraba fijamente, como si no la reconociera... Pero había algo más en su mirada... ¿Deseo quizá?

Sakura soltó el aliento y mantuvo la calma. Despertar la lujuria de los hombres podía llegar a ser inquietante.

—Sasuke, llegas tarde.

Sakura reconoció enseguida a la madre de Sasuke e Itachi. La había visto en una foto que estaba sobre su escritorio. Uchiha Mikoto... Tan esbelta y espléndida que no parecía ser madre de dos hijos adultos.

El pelinegro agarró a Sakura de la mano, fue hacia su madre y la besó en la mejilla.

—Lo siento, madre —miró a la chica y sonrió—. Estábamos... ocupados.

Mikoto esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Sasuke, pero él se la devolvió con una sonrisa sin remordimientos.

—Estás demasiado flaco —dijo Mikoto mirando a su hijo menor de arriba abajo. El cruce de miradas entre Sakura y Sasuke no había pasado inadvertido para ella.

La joven sintió un gran alivio al ver que la atención se desviaba hacia la madre de los hermanos Uchiha.

Era divertido ver cómo el temible y poderoso millonario de los negocios Sasuke Uchiha recibía un tirón de orejas de su madre. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con Mikoto. Era cierto que Sasuke era un hombre delgado y esbelto, pura fibra, pero ella nunca hubiera dicho que fuera "flaco".

Bajó la vista rápidamente. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no podía sino reconocer que tenía un carisma sexual extraordinario, difícil de ignorar. Y era precisamente ese magnetismo suyo el que le garantizaba una larga cola de amantes ansiosas por satisfacerlo.

Su familia creía que ella era una de esas mujeres y por tanto, también creía que se acostaba con él.

"_El papel que me he comprometido a representar...",_ se dijo, pensando que lo más importante era no perder el sentido de la realidad. ¿Qué importaba lo que pensara la gente? ¿Acaso importaba que la creyeran una de tantas en la larga lista de amantes de Sasuke Uchiha?

"_Sí que importa"_, se dijo incapaz de seguir engañándose. Ella no era como Sasuke. No podía recibir con indiferencia las opiniones ajenas, carecía de esa confianza.

—Eres igual que tu padre —dijo Mikoto suspirando—. Lo quemas todo. Deberías bajar un poco el ritmo. ¿Quién es la joven que te acompaña, Sasu-kun? —Sakura quiso reír pero recibió una advertencia silenciosa por parte de "Sasu-kun" _pfff_.

El extendió el brazo hacia la joven y ella dio un paso adelante, tomando la mano que le ofrecía.

—Ella es Sakura —dijo tirando de su mano.

Su tono de voz, a la vez posesivo y lleno de orgullo, hizo crecer el interés de su madre.

Sakura logró arrancar su propia mirada de la de Sasuke y miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Sabe hablar? —preguntó Mikoto suavemente. Sakura miró a Sasuke fugazmente.

—Cuando puedo —dijo en un tono bromista.

Al oír su voz, Itachi que no dejaba de mirarla con ojos de asombro, habló de repente.

—¡Pero si es mi Saku! —exclamó, mirándola de arriba abajo y casi incorporándose de la silla—. ¿Qué te has hecho?

"_¿Mi Saku"? Desde cuando soy su "Saku"_ pensó la pelirrosa con algo de enfado. Por supuesto, siempre había sido parte de la oficina, como un simple objeto.

Al ver el revuelo que había causado con su frase en la mesa se encogió de hombros.

—Sakura trabaja para mí —dijo sin más y entonces miró a su hermano—. No sabía que estuvierais... —sin terminar la frase, volvió a mirarla lentamente, tragó con dificultad y entonces murmuró algo.

"Como una mujer...", pensó Sakura, recordando la predicción de Sasuke.

Itachi había reaccionado tal y como había dicho. Parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de sus cuencas igual que una caricatura.

En otras circunstancias hubiera odiado tener que darle la razón, pero esa vez todo era diferente. Era maravilloso sentirse apreciada y... deseada.

Sin embargo, por muy placentero que resultara, no era capaz de disfrutar del triunfo plenamente. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la abrumadora presencia de Sasuke, por mucho que el hombre al que había amado durante tantos años la mirara boquiabierto. Porque siendo sinceros, Sasuke vio en ella lo que Itachi nunca hizo durante todos los años que estuvo a su lado y eso dolía.

—Sakura, ésta es mi madre y mi padre Fugaku.

El hombre, de pelo canoso y constitución fuerte, sonrió y se puso en pie.

Mikoto Uchiha sonrió con efusividad.

—Sakura... Qué nombre tan bonito. Ven y siéntate a mi lado, querida.

Nerviosa, Sakura miró a Sasuke en busca de aprobación. Éste asintió con disimulo y se sentó al otro lado de ella.

Un momento después la joven sintió el roce de su poderoso muslo contra la pierna y entonces se revolvió un poco hasta romper el contacto. No quería explorar esas sensaciones que tanto la inquietaban mientras hablaba con su madre.

—A Itachi ya lo conoces y por supuesto... —Sasuke hizo una pausa y miró a la mujer que estaba sentada junto a su hermano—. Ino. Creo que la conoces también. ¿Recuerdas a Sakura, Ino?

Ino esbozó una de sus plásticas sonrisas, tan falsa como ella misma, y el fuego que bailaba en sus ojos la delataba.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa decidida a no dejarla ver lo asustada que estaba y entonces Sasuke le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros, de forma protectora. Era tan agradable sentir el calor de su piel, el roce de su muslo bajo la mesa...

−Sakura querida, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que os conocéis? —Mikoto le lanzó una mirada pícara a su hijo—. ¿Fue amor a primera vista?

−No. Yo pensaba que era el hombre más arrogante y cruel que jamás había conocido.

—Y yo pensaba que ella era una mojigata aburrida −contraatacó con un brillo burlón en sus ojos.

Itachi que los escuchaba con el ceño fruncido, sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí que supisteis guardar el secreto. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis?

—A veces no hace falta tiempo para estas cosas —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Entonces ya habéis fijado una fecha? —le preguntó Sakura a Itachi de repente, dándole una patada en el tobillo a Sasuke por debajo de la mesa.

Habiendo cambiado el tema de conversación, Sakura no tuvo más remedio que aguantar un aburrido debate sobre bodas en primavera y trajes de novia de diseño.

Los entremeses ya habían sido retirados de la mesa y ya estaban terminando el primer plato, pero Ino seguía enfrascada en el tema de las bodas.

−¿Cómo sería tu boda ideal, Sakura?

Ella, que llevaba un buen rato en silencio sin aportar nada a la conversación, dio un pequeño salto al oír la voz de Ino.

−¿Cómo sería tu boda perfecta? −repitió.

—Yo creo que la boda no importa demasiado. Lo que viene después es lo más importante —dijo sin pensar.

—Yo pensaba que era el sueño de todas las niñas —dijo Fugaku en un tono de broma.

−Bueno, creo que es una forma de verlo muy original —dijo Itachi, ajeno a la mirada fulminante que en ese momento le lanzaba su prometida—. ¿Sabes? —añadió mirando a Sakura con ojos cálidos—. Es que no puedo pensar en otra cosa. En el trabajo estás tan diferente. Tu pelo y...

—Itachi... —dijo su madre riendo—. La chica no puede ir a trabajar a la oficina con un traje de noche.

−No. Es algo más. Es increíble.

−Pues deberías creértelo —dijo Sasuke atravesando a su hermano con una mirada seria.

Itachi se incorporó de inmediato y se puso erguido.

−No hay ningún misterio —añadió Sasuke y entonces cubrió la mano de Sakura con la suya.

Sakura se sobresaltó un poco, así que él tuvo que apretarle un poco la mano para suavizar su rebeldía.

—Hoy en día las mujeres guapas también creen que deben esconder su belleza para que las tomen en serio —se llevó su mano a los labios y le dio un beso en la palma.

Sakura esperaba que todos se echaran a reír ante aquel comentario, pero no fue así. Parecían habérselo tomado muy en serio. Itachi la miraba como si acabaran de golpearle la cabeza con un objeto contundente.

—Sí. Sakura es... —se aclaró la garganta y bajó la vista—. Quiero decir que lo eres, Sakura. Muy guapa, quiero decir.

La pelirrosa hubiera querido disfrutar más del momento, pero la afilada mirada de Ino no la dejó. La despampanante rubia le clavaba los ojos como si fueran cuchillos.

"_Y si soy tan guapa, ¿cómo es que no te habías fijado hasta ahora?"_ se dijo, mirando al que había sido su amado jefe durante tanto tiempo.

Porque sin embargo, Sasuke sí lo hizo y se lo había estado recordando toda la velada. Estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso, no podía engañarse y enamorarse del diablo... aunque era tentador, por supuesto, el peligro siempre era tentador...

—Bueno, ya veo que te has llevado una gran sorpresa, hijo —dijo Mikoto dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor, pero mirando a Sasuke.

Este seguía sin soltar la mano de Sakura y su madre sonreía con disimulo. Nunca había visto a su hijo comportarse así con las anteriores citas, de hecho, habían sido muy pocas las ocasiones en que había conocido siquiera a una sus citas, excepto Ino.

−¿Cuántas veces oímos eso de "me pregunto con cuántos se habrá acostado para conseguir el empleo"? —dijo Fugaku en un tono crítico.

−Bueno, creo que es una desafortunada consecuencia de la sociedad moderna —apuntó Itachi.

−Pues yo nunca he tenido problemas para que me tomen en serio —dijo su prometida.

—Pero no todas las mujeres tienen tanta... confianza como tú, Ino —dijo su futura suegra en un tono tranquilo y entonces se volvió hacia Sakura—. ¿Nunca te has sentido tentada de sacarle partido a tu apariencia?

Sakura tiró de la mano que Sasuke agarraba y la escondió sobre el regazo.

—No. En realidad, no —dijo con total sinceridad.

No tenía necesidad de mirar a Ino para saber que la rubia estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes. De hecho, casi sentía pena por ella. Casi... Cuando el camarero le retiró el plato de la mesa, Sakura sonrió. Bebió otro sorbo de vino y al poner la copa sobre la mesa, volcó un poco del líquido. Con el pretexto de limpiar la roja mancha con una servilleta, miró a Itachi con disimulo.

Él no le quitaba ojo de encima...

୨୧୨୧୨୧୨୧

Sakura cerró los ojos y dejó correr el agua fría sobre sus muñecas.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó dejando caer la cabeza.

−Eso mismo pregunto yo.

El sonido de aquella voz profunda la hizo dar un salto. Sacó las manos rápidamente de debajo del grifo y se dio la vuelta, lanzando gotitas de agua por doquier.

−¿Qué estoy haciendo? —repitió—. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú? —miró por encima del hombro y respiró aliviada al ver que todos los cubículos del aseo estaban vacíos—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, éste es el lavabo de señoras —le dijo atravesándolo con una mirada acusadora—. ¿Me estás siguiendo?

−Es evidente que sí —dijo Sasuke secándose las gotas de agua de la corbata con un gesto de irritación.

—¿Por qué?

—Pensé que te habías perdido.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pensabas que me había escapado.

El admitió la acusación encogiéndose de hombros.

−Pensé que era posible. Cuando te levantaste de la mesa parecías tan... perturbada.

Sakura bajó la vista.

−¿Alguien te dijo algo? —le preguntó. Había intentado estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo, pero a veces era difícil seguir todas las conversaciones simultáneas.

Sakura apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza.

—No —dio media vuelta y comenzó a meter en el bolso todas las cosas que había sacado mientras buscaba los pañuelos de papel, justo antes de recordar que finalmente se habían quedado en casa porque no cabían.

Sasuke avanzó hacia ella y apoyó el codo en la encimera de mármol donde ella tenía el bolso. El silencio se dilataba y él no dejaba de mirarla, sin decir nada.

Incapaz de aguantarlo más, la joven arrojó con rabia un pintalabios dentro del bolso y se volvió hacia él.

−¿Qué?

El la miró fijamente un instante. Sakura no sabía mentir.

—No he dicho nada, pero es evidente que algo te incomodó.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él siguió adelante.

—Así que no te molestes en negarlo —añadió—. A mí me han mentido auténticos expertos y tú no eres uno de ellos. Conozco a críos de cuatro años que mienten mejor que tú. Eres completamente transparente para mí.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de verdadero desprecio y metió las manos debajo del secador automático, aunque ya se le hubieran secado.

−Haces que parezca algo malo —dijo alzando la voz por encima del ruidoso aparato—. No todo el mundo cree que la incapacidad para mentir es un defecto, ¿sabes?

Él esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

—Entonces admites que estabas mintiendo.

La joven apretó los dientes y deseó encontrar la forma de borrarle aquella sonrisa cínica de la cara.

—No sabía que ir al lavabo de señoras fuera motivo suficiente para tener que someterse a un interrogatorio. ¿Has traído las agujas de tortura?

Sasuke continuó mirándola, sabiendo que la hacía sentir cada vez más incómoda.

−¿Y si...? —miró por encima del hombro—. ¿Y si alguien entra y te encuentra aquí? —le preguntó nerviosa.

A él no parecía preocuparle en lo más mínimo.

−Supongo que pensarán que sentí la necesidad de estar a solas contigo.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces.

−¿Y por qué ibas a querer estar a solas conmigo? −Él levantó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa cínica. Era tan inocente.

—¿Por qué quieren los hombres estar a solas con mujeres hermosas? —le dijo mirándole los labios. Había un oscuro y rojizo resplandor en sus ojos que la hacía estremecerse.

De pronto Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir y entonces se sonrojó intensamente.

−¡Eres tan desagradable! —le espetó con desprecio girándose hacia el bolso para seguir guardando las cosas.

−Y tú, Sa-ku-ra, estás intentando cambiar de tema -dijo él. Su voz, tan suave y aterciopelada como el chocolate negro, sonaba demasiado cerca.

Cansada de intentar meter las cosas a presión, Sakura le miró con rabia y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Ése es el tema.

—No. La forma en que abandonaste la mesa, como un ratón asustado... Ése es el tema. ¿Qué pasó? ¡Quiero saberlo! —le dijo él en un tono repentinamente brusco. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia, por Kami era tan _molesta_.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

Sakura vió una determinación inquebrantable en aquellos rasgos de acero y entonces vaciló. Hablaba muy en serio. Sasuke no era un hombre paciente y de rodeos. Él siempre llegaba hasta el final, siempre cumplía sus amenazas y promesas.

La joven soltó el aliento y levantó las manos en un gesto derrotista.

—Muy bien. ¿Quieres saberlo? De acuerdo.

Sasuke concentró la mirada en ella y escuchó.

—¿Y bien?

—Si quieres saberlo... Itachi... Él... Pensé que era la pata de la mesa, pero entonces... Me rozó la pierna con el pie y... bueno subió hacia mi muslo...

Sasuke apretó los puños, pero su voz se mantuvo tranquila.

—¿A mi hermano le dio por esos jueguecitos contigo en la mesa? —le preguntó, pensando que Itachi era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Sakura asintió.

−¿Y tú te fuiste corriendo?

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Querías que le siguiera la corriente? —exclamó indignada.

−Bueno ¿no era ésa la idea? ¿No llevas tres años soñando con que él se te insinuara?

Sakura no pudo sino admitir que él tenía razón. Y sin embargo... Eso que tanto había ansiado durante tanto tiempo no había producido el efecto que ella siempre había imaginado.

−Pero él está prometido.

—De momento.

−Y ella estaba allí sentada y tú también y... Sería como... —la joven bajó la voz, algo avergonzada de lo que iba a decir—. Sería una traición.

−Me siento halagado −y sumamente desconcertado. Sakura estaba siendo fiel en una relación ficticia− y odio tener que decírtelo, pero tú y yo no estamos verdaderamente juntos, así que no sería una traición.

−Pero Itachi no lo sabe.

—No estás pensando de forma racional. −¿Acaso no era ese el objetivo principal? ¡Seducir a su hermano por Kami-sama!

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada y abrió la boca para negar lo que decía, pero al final no pudo. El torbellino de emociones que rugía dentro de su cabeza tenía muy poco de racional. Soltando un gemido de frustración, se dio la vuelta pero justo antes de que pudiera meter las manos debajo del secador, Sasuke las capturó y la hizo volverse hacia él.

Ella forcejeó bastante, pero él se mantuvo firme agarrándola de las muñecas con tenacidad. No había nada que hacer. Unos segundos más tarde, le miró con impotencia y dejó de resistirse.

—Eso... —dijo él, mirando el secador—. Hace más ruido que un avión aterrizando y ya tienes las manos secas —la hizo poner las manos con la palma hacia arriba y deslizó el dedo pulgar sobre la superficie.

Mientras le veía dibujar un exótico arabesco con la punta del dedo sobre las palmas de sus manos, Sakura sintió un extraño mareo. El contacto activaba una reacción en cadena que despertaba cada nervio de su ser.

Y entonces él la soltó por fin y la agarró de la barbilla.

—Nunca pensé que funcionaría —admitió ella al ver el interrogante que parpadeaba en los ojos de él—. Pero supongo que tienes razón. Sí que desea lo que tú tienes o... Lo que cree que tienes. Nunca pensé que Itachi fuera de esa manera.

De cierta forma, se sentía engañada por la imagen que siempre tuvo de él. Ahora resultaba que Sasuke estaba siendo mejor persona que su "amor platónico" y eso era desconcertante y peligroso., absoluta y totalmente peligroso.

—Mi hermano cambia de mujer como de chaqueta.

—Lo sé, pero antes no estaba comprometido.

—Ya veo que acabas de descubrir que tu adorado ídolo es humano después de todo. ¿Ya no lo amas porque no está a la altura de tus expectativas?

—Claro que lo amo —dijo Sakura sin sonar muy convincente—. Claro que sí —añadió, en un tono más contundente.

—Entonces deberías alegrarte de que las cosas vayan tan bien —le dijo y la miró con una expresión astuta que la hacía sentir muy inquieta.

—Haces que todo esto parezca una sórdida estrategia y... Yo no quiero tenderle una trampa a Itachi —dijo ella haciendo una mueca.

Él esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

—Las mujeres llevan siglos haciéndolo. −Ella lo miró con los ojos echando chispas.

—Si yo fuera tan cínica como tú...

—Eso es imposible —dijo él interrumpiéndola y observando con interés su rostro enfurecido. Sakura tenía una extraña mezcla de temperamento fuerte y salvaje e idealismo inocente.

—Tú has convertido a Itachi en un príncipe azul en tus sueños. Pero no lo es. Ningún hombre lo es. Y la pregunta es... ¿Quieres un hombre de verdad o una fantasía?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y el cabello se le alborotó alrededor de la cara.

Él la sujetó con fuerza de la barbilla, la miró intensamente y entonces le apartó un pequeño mechón de pelo de la cara.

El resplandor de aquellos ojos misteriosos era hipnótico. Sakura sintió que el pecho se le apretaba y un puño atascado en su garganta le impedía respirar, lleno de emociones que luchaban con dientes por salir. Estaba lo bastante cerca como para sentir el calor de su cuerpo, el aura vibrante de su masculinidad...

Suficiente para que el mundo comenzara a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Soltó el aliento de forma entrecortada, cerró los ojos un instante y trató de recuperar la objetividad.

El sintió el estremecimiento que la recorría bajo la yema del dedo y entonces sus miradas se encontraron. Verde tormenta contra el negro más profundo.

—Eso es asunto mío —dijo Sakura, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

La antipatía que sentía por él se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa. Y él lo sabía.

—Hace calor aquí —añadió, apartando la vista de él rápidamente y abanicándose con ambas manos.

Sasuke la miró una vez más. Un violento impulso primario casi le obligaba a besarla, pero él no era hombre de arrebatos. Aquello no estaba previsto, pero tampoco supondría ningún problema. De hecho, la química que había surgido entre ellos podía serle de ayuda, siempre y cuando no perdiera el sentido de la realidad.

Pero él nunca perdía el sentido de la realidad. Se puso erguido y retrocedió un paso. Era más difícil perder el sentido de la realidad si había un poco de espacio en medio.

De pronto vio algo por el rabillo del ojo.

No estaban solos.

El perfume de Ino...

Cambiando de dirección, se interpuso en el camino de Sakura y la agarró de la cintura.

—¿Qué...? —atinó a decir la joven sorprendida, pero no terminó la frase.

La expresión de Sasuke, seria y grave la hizo callar. De pronto la alzó en el aire y la sentó sobre la encimera del lavabo.

—Te deseo.

Totalmente desconcertada, Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Los oídos le pitaban y unas luces brillantes danzaban delante de sus ojos. La cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas podía respirar.

"_Va a besarme... De nuevo... Y lo peor es que quiero que vuelva a hacerlo."_, se dijo paralizada.

Un segundo después los labios de él estaban sobre los suyos, devorándola con pasión. Ella se incorporó un poco y puso las piernas a cada lado de él, apretándose contra su cuerpo duro y varonil, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, abandonándose a aquella pasión improvisada...

Con cada embestida de su boca sedienta, la joven sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, una tensión que le retorcía los músculos de la pelvis. El placer y el dolor se habían vuelto uno, pero ella no quería que acabara. Quería que aquel beso durara para siempre.

Estaba en sus brazos, rendida y dócil, emitiendo gemidos que lo volvían loco. La tensión sexual que había entre ellos había explotado por fin...

Sasuke perdió la cabeza. La mente se le quedó en blanco y terminó olvidando por qué la besaba.

¿Por qué la besaba? Porque era maravilloso, porque era lo que tenía que hacer...

Sakura se retorció en sus brazos y entonces sintió sus manos en la espalda, deslizándose suavemente.

—Mm... —exclamó al sentir un mordisco en los labios. Él agarró un pedacito de carne entre los dientes y tiró sutilmente, arrebatándole la última pizca de sentido común que le quedaba—. Sí —añadió, sintiendo el tacto de una mano sobre uno de sus pechos. La sed que sentía por él corría por sus venas como un río de fuego, abrasándola por dentro.

Le clavó las puntas de los dedos en los duros músculos de su abdomen plano, agarró su camisa arrancándola de sus pantalones para meter sus manos bajo la tela y acariciar la piel desnuda arrancándole un jadeo de placer, salido del rincón más profundo de aquel pecho de hierro. Se sintió poderosa por fin, que el tipo duro y arrogante la deseara con tanta intensidad no hacía más que encenderla y desear que no acabara nunca.

—Siento interrumpir.

Sakura abrió los ojos y trató de disipar el furor sexual que abrumaba sus sentidos.

Ino estaba en el umbral y al verlos, soltó una pequeña risita, dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza satisfecho.

—Creo que ha visto suficiente.

−Tú sabías que estaba ahí —Sakura se detuvo y deseó no haber formulado una pregunta tan estúpida. Todo había sido una farsa para impresionar a Ino. Aquella repentina explosión de lujuria incontrolable no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

Sintió ganas de llorar, pero contuvo las ganas. El orgullo se lo impedía.

−¿Tú no? —le preguntó él, mirándola fijamente a la cara.

−Al principio no. Pensaba que habías perdido el juicio —le dijo.

Sasuke no le creyó ni por un segundo.

—Pero su perfume la delata —añadió ella. Aunque era cierto que no la había sentido. ¿Cómo podría? Sus sentidos estaban en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Cada uno de sus sentidos…

Molesta y frustrada, le vio volver a meterse la camisa dentro del pantalón.

Definitivamente ella también había participado en aquel beso. El calor que había generado aún estaba en el interior de su vientre.

−Me gusta más el tuyo —dijo él—. Es más sutil —añadió aspirando el suave aroma floral y mirando sus labios.

—Yo no llevo perf... —Sakura se puso tensa al sentir las manos de él alrededor de la cintura.

—Relájate —le dijo esbozando una sonrisa al tiempo que la bajaba de la encimera del lavabo.

No la soltó de inmediato. Siguió agarrándola de la cintura durante un momento, inmóvil, pegado a ella.

Sakura trató de luchar contra la reacción, siempre repentina, que producían las manos de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era que se sentía tan atraída por un hombre tan sombrío y serio?

−Me vas a arrugar el vestido.

Sus miradas se encontraron y durante un breve instante, Sakura pensó que iba a volver a besarla, pero entonces él bajó la vista y la soltó por fin.

−¿Y si... le dice a alguien lo que ha visto? —preguntó ella de pronto, aterrada ante la idea.

−Eso espero. Tengo mucha fe en el instinto venenoso de Ino —dijo él recordando la voz traicionera de la rubia.

Sakura no tenía forma de defenderse de una mujer tan vengativa y resentida.

"_Ni tampoco de un hombre como yo"._ Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y cerró la puerta tras la que asomaban esos pensamientos nocivos.

−No me encuentro bien —dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca.

—¿Tienes náuseas?

Ella le lanzó una mirada de irritación.

—No. No estoy enferma —le dijo en un tono de pocos amigos.

No estaba enferma, pero quizá sí estuviera un poco loca. Esa era la única explicación para lo que acababa de hacer. Si Ino no la hubiera devuelto a la realidad, ¿qué hubiera pasado?

Sacudió la cabeza, sin atreverse a llegar al final de aquel pensamiento.

—¿Entonces qué pasa?

La joven levantó la vista.

—Pasa que me siento sucia después de que me manosearas todo lo que has querido —en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca supo que no había sido buena idea sacar ese tema a colación.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa burlona. Sin embargo, no había ironía en su mirada.

—Tú tampoco te has quedado corta.

Sakura se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y entonces no pudo evitar mirarle los labios. Respiró hondo y cruzó los brazos, ahuyentando los pensamientos peligrosos.

Él se estaba apretando la corbata, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Sabes? En la mesa sentí pena por Ino.

Sasuke la miró con incredulidad.

−Ya veo que no tienes ningún instinto de supervivencia. Tú serías capaz de meterte en la guarida del león pensando que sólo quiere jugar contigo —le dijo en un tono mordaz.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces al oír aquel exabrupto de ironía gratuita. ¿A qué venía todo aquello?

−¿Quieres que Itachi se case con una víbora manipuladora y cruel?

—Creo que tú podrías darle una clase magistral de manipulación y crueldad —le espetó Sakura, recordando el calor abrasador de sus labios—. Tú no puedes tenerla, así que no quieres que tu hermano la tenga —añadió con voz temblorosa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Sin embargo, el duro gesto de su mandíbula indicaba algo distinto. Sin decir ni una palabra, le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar con la expresión de su rostro. Pero Sakura titubeó.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —le preguntó al límite de la paciencia.

— Ya que quieres saberlo, la idea de volver a entrar ahí, sabiendo que la gente está pensando... lo que están pensando... —la joven soltó el aliento con brusquedad.

Él esbozó una de sus sonrisas más irónicas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estarán pensando que soy la clase de chica que... —se detuvo y se mordió el labio inferior. Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

—Si cuando dices "gente" te refieres a Itachi, no te preocupes. Esa es la clase de chica que le gusta.

—¿Y qué clase de chica te gusta a ti? —sin saber lo que estaba diciendo, Sakura escuchó con horror las palabras que acababan de salir de sus labios—. ¡Dios mío! Lo he dicho en alto, ¿no?

Sasuke sonrió.

—Me gusta la variedad, Sakura.

—¿Quieres decir que no eres muy exigente? Personalmente, yo prefiero la calidad a la cantidad —le dijo en un tono de falsa experiencia, como si fuera una experta en el tema.

—Aunque los detalles de tu vida sexual me parecen de lo más fascinantes... —le dijo él sonando irónico, pero auténtico—, creo que deberíamos reunirnos con los demás antes de que manden a husmear a otro —le dijo.

_«O si no te vuelvo a besar...». _

—Muy bien —dijo ella apresurándose para no quedarse rezagada. Era difícil seguirle el ritmo con la falda larga del vestido y los tacones de vértigo.

De pronto él se detuvo un instante y la esperó, cruzando los brazos.

—No te entretengas.

—¿Por qué no te pones este vestido y pruebas a caminar con él? —le dijo con ironía.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Creo que no me apetece —contestó él con burla.

—Y también los tacones —añadió ella, señalándose los dedos de los pies para enfatizar—. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, las piernas no me llegan hasta las orejas.

La mirada de Sasuke se deslizó sobre la curva delicada de su tobillo, subiendo por la pantorrilla. En su cabeza, no eran sus ojos, sino sus dedos los que acariciaban aquellas piernas exquisitas, apartando el tejido negro del traje y subiendo más y más hasta llegar al calor de su... Se detuvo de repente y levantó la vista bruscamente. Eso era lo que ocurría cuando un hombre dejaba de lado sus necesidades más primarias. Definitivamente ya era hora de buscar a una sustituta para Karin.

—¿Quieres que te diga que tienes unas piernas preciosas? Muy bien, te lo diré. Tienes unas piernas preciosas —le dijo en un tono de aburrimiento.

—El día que necesite tu aprobación lloverán ranas —le espetó con la frente bien alta. Sujetándose el borde de la falda, pasó por delante de él con gesto de indiferencia y siguió adelante.

Sin embargo, al llegar junto a la puerta de la sala, se detuvo.

—No podemos entrar juntos —dijo.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo él mirando hacia el techo—. ¿Qué va a pensar la gente?

**୨୧୨୧୨୧୨୧**

Hey, siento haber tardado tanto. Lo tenía listo días después de publicar el capitulo 4, pero entonces mi estado de animo cayó y no pude hacer nada más que encerrarme y escuchar música que saca todo lo malo de ti. Ahora estoy bien, creo, un poco rota aún pero cuando ya tocas fondo no queda más que subir...

Borre lineas una y otra vez porque no me convencía así que siento mucho si no quedó demasiado emocionante o interesante o si caí en los clichés de siempre aún cuando quería hacerlo distinto.  
Aún no tengo claro si los pensamientos de Itachi los haga como un capitulo aparte, porque sería demasiado corto, así que supongo que lo incluiré en el próximo capitulo, cuando Sakura ingresa nuevamente al salón luego de huir del toque coqueton de Itachi bajo la mesa sajsajsa.

Haré lo posible por no tardar tanto en el próximo capitulo, os prometo no desaparecer y abandonarlo ¡Lo juro!

Yumei-chan


	6. El peor día

Naruto ©Kishimoto-sama.~

~ Narracion normal

~ _Pensamientos_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**El Peor día**

୨୧୨୧୨୧

A pesar de la ironía y la burla, Sasuke accedió a esperar un poco antes de volver a entrar. No parecía comprender el motivo de su incomodidad, restaban en una maldita relación, ¿qué importaba lo que su familia pensara? Real o no, eran amantes y tener un momento de intimidad en el baño no era nada del otro mundo. Era tan molesta, pero de alguna forma, le gustaba su inocencia y lo molesta que pudiera ser. Estaba acabado.

Para el alivio de Sakura, nadie hizo ningún comentario malintencionado acerca de su larga ausencia. Sasuke dejó de jugar a los enamorados y comenzó a ignorarla por completo, tanto así, que daba la impresión de que habían tenido una fuerte discusión.

La joven pudo relajarse un poco por fin y de no haber sido por los afilados ojos de Ino y las insistentes miradas de Itachi, podría haber llegado a disfrutar de la velada.

Itachi la observaba sin perder movimiento alguno de Sakura. Estaba realmente sorprendido, impresionado y muy _muy_ intrigado. Aun no entendía qué diablos sucedía entre Sakura y su hermano, por qué ella lucía tan diferente y por qué rayos parecían tener una relación cuando él ni siquiera había visto algún indicio de que eso sucedía entre ambos y sinceramente odiaba no saberlo.

Su hermano Sasuke le había ganado una vez más y eso lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. Podían llamarlo infantil por querer siempre el juguete de su hermano, diablos él mismo sabía que se comportaba como un idiota, pero estaba acostumbrado a ser el mejor de la familia. _Él_, Itachi Uchiha.

Por supuesto, Sasuke era inteligente, demasiado para ser honesto y odiaba que hubiera sido su hermano pequeño quien manejara mejor la compañía y se llevara el control de todo, odiaba que fuera su jefe, odiaba que hubiera conocido antes a Ino y que se comprometiera, odiaba que fuera su hermano quien había encontrado estabilidad antes que él, maldición odiaba no ganarle en los pequeños detalles, en las cosas que al final eran las más importantes.

Porque él siempre fue mejor en el estudio sin mucho esfuerzo, Sasuke tenía que pasar horas encerrado todos los días para poder igualarlo, pero lo hizo.

Él siempre fue mejor en los deportes, pero si su hermano se esforzaba el doble, podía perfectamente igualarlo.

Y eso no hacía más que admirarlo… odiaba admitirlo.

Ahora, ver a Sakura, _su_ secretaria, la siempre amable y diligente Sakura, frente a él como una sirena, cautivante, vibrante y de un magnetismo sensual puro, de la mano de de su pequeño hermano, lo estaba volviendo loco de envidia y excitación.

Le había ganado nuevamente y para ser sinceros, Ino ya no parecía tan cautivante como lo era cuando estaba con Sasuke. Era un maldito cabrón por ello, pero no podía evitarlo. Es decir, Ino apenas había terminado su relación con Sasuke, no de la mejor forma, y sin esperar el tiempo suficiente entre su ruptura ya estaba en una relación con el hermano mayor de su ex novio. Si eso no le decía algo sobre la personalidad de Ino sin duda estaba siendo demasiado ingenuo. Y no lo era, por supuesto. Ino había engañado a Sasuke con su amante cuando estaban comprometidos, y ahora se encontraba _comprometido_ con ella como si no hubiera sido infiel y traicionado a su hermano dos veces.

No, no era estúpido. ¿Quién no le aseguraba que Ino no lo engañaría a él también? Parecía no tener demasiada fidelidad hacia sus pares y eso le resultaba inquietante en estos momentos.

Pero Sakura… ella era distinta en muchas formas a Ino. No tenia comparación y le resultaba imposible que pudiera conseguirla ahora porque ella era fiel a sus principios y no la imaginaba abandonando a su hermano por él, Sasuke había visto su belleza y encanto aun bajo esa capa mojigata y aburrida y por esta razón se sentía tan frustrado consigo mismo pero sobre todo con Sasuke. Estaba de mal humor porque su hermano nuevamente le ganaba.

Sabia que no era esa clase de mujeres porque la había tocado bajo la mesa. No había podido evitarlo, maldición lucia tan perfecta, tan sensual pero tan inocente y ni siquiera era consciente de su belleza despampanante y eso la hacía más deseable, como un puto diamante prohibido.

Le había tocado la pierna con su pie, al ver su pequeño sobresalto deseo tocar más, así que continuó subiendo hasta su muslo, notó como observaba a Sasuke con las mejillas rojas y totalmente desconcertada, y también asqueada… Por supuesto, ella no era esa clase de mujer. Jamás engañaría a su hermano y lo envidiaba malditamente por ello.

No pudo continuar con su toque porque ella se levanto abruptamente dirigiéndose torpemente al lavabo, con un Sasuke confundido observándola huir, por supuesto fue tras ella, se enteraría de su imprudencia y no se sentía para nada victorioso. Se sentía asqueado consigo mismo, con Ino y con el maldito mundo entero.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sonó el móvil de Sakura. Estaban tomando el café, ella no había hablado mucho desde que llegaron a la mesa.

—Disculpen —dijo esbozando una sonrisa y sacando el teléfono de su diminuto bolso de fiesta.

Sasuke la observó con atención mientras leía el mensaje de texto y vio cómo cambiaba la expresión de su rostro, pasando de la tranquilidad al miedo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de su vida. No sabía si tenía familia o amigos, si le gustaba la comida china, la italiana... Toda esa información podía ser muy útil para dar la imagen de una pareja enamorada.

—¿Algún problema con los contratos? —le preguntó Itachi en cuanto cerró el móvil—. El contable no tuvo ningún problema con las cifras cuando las revisé con él, así que todo debería estar en orden.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—No. No es de trabajo. Es algo personal.

−¿Personal? —repitió Itachi.

−Sí —dijo ella en un tono un tanto más brusco de lo normal. Itachi la miró con ojos de sorpresa, perplejo.

—Hay vida más allá de la oficina —añadió ella. Ya estaba cansada de los hermanos Uchiha. Ya había tenido suficiente para una noche.

En otras circunstancias se hubiera sentido culpable al ver la expresión dolida que se apoderaba del rostro de su jefe, pero en ese momento todos sus pensamientos estaban puestos en la residencia de adultos. Miró a su alrededor y se disculpó con una sonrisa, dejando a Sasuke para el final. Seguramente no le haría mucha gracias verla marchar antes de tiempo, sobre todo después de todas las molestias que se había tomado, pero eso era lo último que le importaba a Sakura en ese instante.

—Me temo que debo marcharme. Mi abuela no se encuentra bien.

Ocho meses antes su abuela había sufrido un infarto leve y los médicos le habían dicho que las cosas podían ir a peor. Sin embargo, el profundo pánico que había sentido en aquellos primeros momentos no había tardado en disiparse al ver que su abuela se recuperaba sin secuelas.

—Espero que no sea nada grave —dijo Mikoto.

Sasuke la vio entrelazar las manos, apretándolas hasta hacer palidecer los nudillos. Claramente sus pensamientos ya estaban en otra parte.

—Me dicen que no, pero... —dijo Sakura, esbozando una sonrisa tensa.

−Bueno, en ese caso no hay ninguna prisa ¿no? —dijo Itachi en un tono impaciente, interrumpiéndola.

Ino lo fulminó con una mirada de fuego y entonces bajó la vista.

—Lo siento, pero...

—Se tiene que ir, Itachi —dijo Sasuke de repente, mirando a su hermano con una expresión irritada. De pronto soltó la servilleta y se puso en pie. Sakura no creía lo que veía.

El menor de los hermanos Uchiha le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y le dijo algo al oído.

Sakura se puso de pie agradecida. Por lo menos no le estaba poniendo las cosas más difíciles. Fugaku se incorporó y después de recibir una mirada enérgica de su madre, Itachi hizo lo mismo.

—Esperamos que tu abuela se recupere pronto —dijo Mikoto dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Y si es posible, nos gustaría volver a verte el mes que viene ¿verdad, Sasu-kun?

Algo distraída, Sakura apenas escuchó la respuesta de Sasuke, pero sí oyó lo suficiente como para saber que él había aceptado la inesperada invitación de su madre.

No volvieron a hablar hasta salir a la calle.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo ella extendiendo una mano. Él la miró con sus oscuros ojos, pero no le estrechó la mano.

−¿Por qué te disculpas?

−Bueno, he estropeado todos tus planes —dijo ella, dejando caer la mano.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu abuela enfermara, ¿no?

−¡Claro que no! −Él se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces no hay nada más que decir. Hay cosas en la vida que no podemos controlar.

—Bueno, gracias —dijo ella en un tono de desconcierto al tiempo que veía acercarse un taxi—. Siento que no haya funcionado, pero... —impaciente por marcharse de allí y preocupada por su abuela, sacudió la cabeza—. Voy a... —se acercó al borde de la acera.

−¿Qué haces? —preguntó él de repente.

Había empezado a llover y la suave llovizna le humedecía los párpados y las pestañas.

—Voy a parar un taxi —le dijo mirando la mano que la agarraba a la altura del codo.

−No seas tonta. Yo te llevo. −Sakura lo miró con ojos de asombro.

—Ni siquiera sabes adónde voy.

−Pero lo sabré cuando me lo digas.

Sakura consideró todas las posibilidades. No quería ir con él, pero no había duda de que en su coche llegaría mucho antes. Además, ni siquiera había podido meter el monedero en aquel ridículo bolso diminuto.

No tenía dinero, así que no había más que una alternativa.

−Muy bien... Gracias.

Ya en el garaje subterráneo, Sasuke le dijo al conductor que no necesitaba de sus servicios y entonces abrió la puerta del acompañante para ella.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a alguien más antes de ir a ver a tu abuela? ¿Tus padres? −Sakura volvió la cabeza.

—No. Mis padres... murieron... Un accidente de tren. Tenía siete años así que no lo recuerdo muy bien.

Lo único que recordaba era haberse despertado en el hospital, llorando sin parar, con un terrible dolor en los pies a causa de las quemaduras. Su abuela no la había dejado ni un momento durante aquellos tiempos difíciles. Había pasado semanas durmiendo en un butacón reclinable junto a su cama.

−¿No tienes familia?

Sakura se mordió el labio y miró por la ventanilla para esconder las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

—Sólo tengo a mi abuela. Ella me crió.

A partir de ese momento Sasuke no volvió a preguntarle nada más. Sólo se limitó a pedirle instrucciones necesarias para llegar a la residencia.

Sus pensamientos estaban con su abuela. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin ella si algún día...? Imposible.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia el director les dio una cálida bienvenida.

−El médico está con su abuela en este momento —le dijo a Sakura.

−¿Cómo está? ¿Cree que será necesario volver a ingresarla en el hospital? —preguntó, temerosa de escuchar la respuesta a sus preguntas.

El director sacudió la cabeza y puso una expresión positiva.

—Todavía no lo sabemos, pero Chiyo es una señora muy fuerte. La acompaño arriba —miró a Sasuke con curiosidad—. ¿Quieren verla los dos? −Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a hablar.

—No. Sasuke es un amigo que me ha traído en coche —se volvió hacia él—. Gracias —le dijo con sinceridad.

Sasuke se sentó en uno de los asientos y se dispuso a esperar. No quería pensar en la repentina ternura que había sentido al verla subir la escalera. No quería pensar en la punzada de dolor que había sentido al oírla decir que sólo era "un amigo"...

Una media hora más tarde Sasuke la vio en lo alto de la escalera. La intensa luz de las lámparas del techo iluminaba su cabello aterciopelado y resaltaba la humedad que le cubría las mejillas.

Dejó la taza que tenía entre las manos y se puso en pie rápidamente para recibirla.

—Lo siento.

Sakura llegó al final de las escaleras y se detuvo al oír el sonido de su voz.

—No... No —se frotó las mejillas con la palma de la mano y sacudió la cabeza—. No. No estoy llorando... Bueno, sí lo estoy... —admitió entre sollozos—. Pero no es porque... Mi abuela está bien —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa de esperanza—. Es sólo que siento un gran alivio.

Sasuke respiró profundamente, también aliviado.

—Me alegro de que esté bien.

Ella volvió a sonreír y su sonrisa le iluminó toda la cara.

—Me has esperado —dijo frunciendo el ceño, desconcertada—. Pensaba que te habías marchado.

—Pensé que quizá necesitarías...

—¿Un hombro sobre el que llorar? —se detuvo y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro—. Bueno, ahora en serio... ¿Por qué me has esperado?

El imperturbable Uchiha Sasuke no era precisamente un pozo de consuelo, aunque si se trataba de hombros sobre los que llorar, los suyos eran lo bastante anchos como para llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

—Pensé que ibas a necesitar a alguien que te llevara.

Sakura lo miró con ojos confusos. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, hubiera pensado que había algo de inseguridad en su actitud, pero Sasuke no era de los que vacilaban.

¿Acaso tenía miedo de arruinar su reputación con un simple gesto compasivo?

—Realmente no era necesario que te quedaras. −Él se encogió de hombros.

—No he perdido el tiempo. Hice algunas llamadas importantes y cómo puedes ver, me han atendido muy bien —miró la taza y el plato de galletas intactas. Nunca había sentido debilidad por los dulces.

—Me alegro de que te hayan traído una taza de té.

—Bueno, en realidad no sé muy bien qué es.

Sakura se rió. Sentía un alivio tan grande que en ese momento no podía ver más que lo mejor de las personas, incluso tratándose de alguien como Sasuke.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? −Sakura lo miró un instante y titubeó.

—No quisiera ponerte en un compromiso —le dijo. Él levantó las cejas.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —repitió en un tono enérgico. La paciencia no era su punto fuerte− Esperé por ti ¿Verdad?

Al ver la chispa de irritación que encendía su mirada, Sakura se relajó un poco. El Sasuke cortés y amable era más inquietante que el déspota insufrible de siempre.

—Sí, te lo agradezco —le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

En otras circunstancias, él se hubiera sentido tentado de preguntar cuánto se lo agradecía, pero aquél no era el momento para comentarios insolentes.

La acompañó de vuelta al vehículo, se puso frente al volante y entonces esperó.

Al ver el interrogante en sus ojos, Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—¿La dirección?

—Claro. Lo siento —le dijo. Quiso golpearse el rostro.

Sasuke se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver dónde vivía. Su casa estaba en una zona privilegiada de la ciudad, un área residencial en la que vivían numerosos banqueros, personajes ilustres y muchos extranjeros adinerados que escogían la zona por las buenas comunicaciones, la calidad de los colegios y la abundancia de parques y espacios verdes. A él no le gustaba inmiscuirse en las vidas ajenas, pero Sakura no se comportaba como un miembro de la élite. Sin embargo, en cuando se detuvo en aquella amplia avenida flanqueada por sendas hileras de árboles robustos, las piezas del puzzle encajaron sin problemas. Un portón doble daba acceso al enorme caserón, sin duda el más grande de toda la calle, pero toda la propiedad parecía estar en un severo estado de abandono. El lugar apenas parecía habitable. El sueño de cualquier especulador, la propiedad debía de valer una pequeña fortuna.

−Se puede vivir perfectamente en el ala oeste —dijo Sakura al ver su mirada de asombro—. Pero el techo del ala este está muy deteriorado —admitió con un suspiro.

El presupuesto que le habían dado el año anterior para arreglarla era irrisorio.

—Es una casa impresionante —dijo Sasuke con diplomacia. Una expresión de tristeza se apoderó de Sakura.

—He visto fotos de la casa de cuando mi abuela vino a vivir aquí, justo después de casarse. Era una casa preciosa. Entonces tenían sirvientes y los jardines eran maravillosos... Todavía salen muchos narcisos en primavera.

−¿Vives aquí sola? —preguntó Sasuke, pensando que no podía haber un sitio menos apropiado para una joven solitaria.

−Hasta que vuelva mi abuela.

—¿Tu abuela no vive en la residencia de forma permanente? −Ella le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

−No. Va a volver a casa.

—¿Y hasta entonces estarás sola? −Sakura asintió y abrió la puerta del acompañante.

−Me gusta así.

Sasuke dejó pasar aquella mentira evidente.

−Te acompaño dentro. −Sakura sacudió la cabeza con insistencia.

—No. Estaré bien.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, ella huyó de su lado. Un momento más tarde se encendió una luz en el interior de la casa y Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que marcharse.

Uno de los lados del portón se soltó de las bisagras y cayó al suelo tras el coche en marcha. Casi no una película de suspenso.

୨୧୨୧୨୧

Sasuke entró en las oficinas y su mirada se fue directamente hacia el escritorio que estaba en la esquina. Vacío. Frunciendo el entrecejo, fue hacia la puerta cerrada del despacho de su hermano y entró sin llamar.

Los hombres no valoraban las cosas fáciles. Para muchos de ellos, la persecución era una parte fundamental del ritual del cortejo e Itachi era uno de ésos. ¿Cuántas veces le había oído decir que las cosas fáciles no duraban? Una mujer corriente no necesitaba que le explicaran todas esas cosas para poder entender a los hombres, pero Sakura no era una mujer corriente. Esa convicción había llegado tras una larga noche de insomnio y pensamientos irritantes. Sakura no era como las demás. ¿Acaso era demasiado tarde para hacerle entender lo más importante? ¿Había besado a su hermano igual que lo había besado a él la noche anterior? Ese pensamiento lo irritó.

Estaba convencido de que se iba a encontrar con una escena amorosa entre Sakura e Itachi, pero la realidad no podía estar más lejos de sus suposiciones. El escritorio de Itachi estaba repleto de carpetas abiertas. Había papeles por todo el suelo y su hermano examinaba los documentos mientras mascullaba juramentos entre dientes.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa, aliviada y divertida. Sobre todo _aliviada_. Su mente lo estaba traicionando por pensar que encontraría a Sakura en brazos de su hermano.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó Itachi indignado.

Sasuke levantó las cejas con una expresión burlona.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—¿Te lo puedes creer? Algún idiota... —dijo Itachi furioso—. Estaba haciendo un agujero en la calle y ha dañado un cable de electricidad.

—Creo que he visto cierto revuelo ahí afuera —contestó Sasuke despreocupado.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza con énfasis.

—Y yo que pensaba que no se te escapaba una. ¿Cierto revuelo? Hay unos doce camiones ahí afuera —apuntó hacia la calle.

—Es que tengo otras cosas en la mente.

—Como dicen, el amor deja el cerebro hecho papilla. −Sasuke guardó silencio.

−Te habrás dado cuenta de que los ascensores no funcionan, ¿no? —añadió Itachi.

—Yo no uso el ascensor. Me gusta subir por las escaleras —dijo Sasuke y le miró la barriga—. A lo mejor deberías seguir el ejemplo. −dijo burlón.

Itachi frunció el ceño. Ya se había cansado del buen humor de su hermano menor.

−Claro. Lo seguiré cuando me dé por ir al gimnasio y por dejar de afeitarme durante una semana —añadió en un tono sarcástico—. A diferencia de ti, yo no le veo sentido a los esfuerzos innecesarios, el contacto con la naturaleza y todo ese discurso tuyo hippie —Sasuke levantó una ceja ante hippie—. Lo mío son las aceras, el pavimento, los ascensores, los ordenadores... Sobre todo, los ordenadores. ¡Necesito esas cifras!—entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

Sasuke se puso serio.

—Lo siento, pero es que es toda una novedad verte trabajar y sudar en condiciones.

—Sí. Todos sabemos que tú eres el mejor ejemplo del trabajo duro. Jamás le pides a nadie que hagan algo por ti. Pero a otros nos gusta delegar y rodearnos de los mejores profesionales.

—Hablando de los mejores profesionales, ¿Dónde está Sakura?

−Si te refieres a Saku —remarcando su apodo como si fuera intimo entre ellos dos— no tengo la menor idea. No vino a trabajar. Yo supuse que tú eras la razón, así que...

Sasuke apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio.

—¿Sakura no ha venido a trabajar?

—No, y ya que estamos te digo que no podía haber escogido un día peor para ausentarse. Es la primera vez que falta al trabajo.

Sasuke sintió una punzada de ansiedad.

—¿No ha llamado ni ha dejado un mensaje?

—No.

Sasuke miró a su hermano fijamente. Itachi no parecía ni remotamente preocupado, tan sólo había incredulidad en su mirada.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que puede haber ocurrido algo?

Sorprendido ante la violencia contenida que escondía aquel tono de voz, Itachi levantó las manos en gesto de paz.

—No. Como he dicho antes, di por sentado que estaba contigo —examinó la rígida expresión de su hermano con ojos curiosos—. ¿Habéis tenido una pelea?

Sasuke tomó una carpeta del escritorio y se la ofreció a su hermano.

—Creo que esto es lo que buscas.

—Bueno, ¿cómo...? ¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó Itachi, anonadado.

Al levantar la vista de los papeles, se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando al aire. Sasuke se había esfumado.

¿Cómo lo supo? Era una buena pregunta, lo supo porque él era observador y sabía que esa carpeta que estaba buscando su hermano era la misma que le había pedido a Sakura para hoy por la mañana. Es decir, ella vino muy temprano, dejó la carpeta porque _sabía_ lo importante que eran esos datos y luego se había ido. Estaba claro que algo había sucedido en realidad con ella.

Cuando Sasuke paró delante de la casa, ya había otro coche aparcado. El lugar parecía aún más destartalado de día. Sin duda, la decadente grandeza de aquella mansión ruinosa no debía de sentar muy bien a los residentes de aquella zona de lujo.

Justo cuando avanzaba hacia ella por el camino, la puerta de entrada se abrió y salieron dos hombres. No era difícil adivinar a qué se dedicaban, a juzgar por su atuendo y su actitud.

El rostro de Sakura lo decía todo. Sus ojos, tristes y grandes.

Una avalancha de emociones insospechadas recorrió las entrañas de Sasuke. Estaba tan pálida como un fantasma y había oscuras ojeras bajo su mirada hueca.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

¿Por qué estaba Sasuke en su casa? Era difícil saberlo.

Esa mañana a primera hora la habían llamado de la residencia para decirle que su abuela había fallecido esa misma noche mientras dormía.

—Lo siento. Debería haber... —su voz se apagó como si hubiera perdido el hilo de lo que iba a decir.

Sasuke le puso las manos sobre los hombros, la hizo dar media vuelta y entró en la casa tras ella.

—¿Dónde está la cocina? —le preguntó nada más entrar.

Había un fuerte olor a humedad antigua en el interior de la casa.

Sakura lo miró con ojos aturdidos y señaló el final del pasillo.

Un instante más tarde estaba sentada en una silla de la cocina, observándole moverse de un lado a otro mientras llenaba la tetera, abriendo y cerrando cajones. Sabía que él no debía estar allí, pero no era capaz de reunir las fuerzas necesarias para decirle que se fuera.

—Bebe —le dijo él un rato después, agachándose a su lado y poniéndole una taza en la mano.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, pero él insistió. La joven hizo una mueca al tragar.

—No me gusta el azúcar.

—Pero hoy te hace falta. Te calmará un poco. −Esperó a que ella vaciara la taza y entonces se sentó a su lado.

—¿Tu abuela se ha ido?

Sakura sintió que la capa de hielo que cubría su corazón empezaba a agrietarse. Se mordió los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de compasión y tristeza, casi como si supiera lo que sentía. Quizá sí lo supiera. De repente, Sakura recordó algo. Él había perdido a un hermano.

—Esta mañana le llevaron una taza de té, pero no se despertó —trató de dejar la taza sobre la mesa, pero las manos le temblaban tanto que no era capaz.

—Lo siento mucho, Sakura —dijo Sasuke con sutileza, sintiendo su tristeza.

Sakura sabía que más tarde se arrepentiría de haberle dejado verla en ese estado vulnerable, pero en ese momento no podía sino alegrarse de tenerle cerca. No era buena idea estar sola en esos momentos. Nadie debía estar solo en un momento como ése.

—Déjame —dijo él, quitándole la taza de las manos y dejándola sobre la mesa.

De repente ella le agarró la mano.

—Estaba pensando que... No puede ser cierto. Ayer, me dijeron que estaba perfectamente. El médico me dijo que estaba bien. ¿Crees que podría haber algún error?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza lentamente, tratando de quitarle la esperanza sin herir aún más sus sentimientos.

—No han cometido ningún error, Sakura. Lo sabes.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de desesperación y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

—Me dijeron que se fue estando dormida —le dijo entre sollozos—. Parece que no hubo dolor.

—Eso es bueno.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y lloró desconsoladamente. Preso de una gran impotencia, Sasuke la observó durante unos segundos y entonces la estrechó entre sus brazos, haciéndola apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Podía sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas sobre la camisa. Bajó la vista y contempló su cabello suave y brillante.

Aquellos sollozos desgarrados iban directos a su corazón, haciéndolo vibrar. Ella se aferraba a él, abrazándole por la cintura como si le fuera la vida en ello y él le acariciaba el cabello mientras susurraba palabras de consuelo.

−Tengo muchas cosas que hacer —le dijo ella un momento después, recuperando el control y apartándose de él rápidamente—. Y estoy segura de que tú también.

—En realidad, nada en especial. −ella le apretó la mano.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, pero de verdad que me encuentro bien.

Sasuke contrajo el rostro y miró la pequeña mano que cubría la suya.

−Estás... —se detuvo de repente.

Desconcertada ante su reacción Sakura le miró interrogante. Él estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. El sonido lo hizo sobresaltarse, sacándolo de una especie de ensoñación.

Murmurando un juramento, quitó la mano debajo de la de ella.

−Voy a abrir.

Volvió un momento después, acompañado de Shizune, la esposa del pastor, una señora agradable y vital con un buen corazón.

Sakura se alegró mucho de verla. Su abuela siempre le había tenido mucho aprecio.

—Acabo de enterarme. Lo siento muchísimo Sakura —le dijo abrazándola con cariño— Voy a poner la tetera. ¿Tu amigo va a quedarse? —preguntó mirando a Sasuke con curiosidad.

Con su impecable traje de firma, parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en aquella cocina ruinosa. Fuera de lugar, en su vida.

—No, ya se iba —se apresuró a decir Sakura sin darle tiempo a contestar.

Sasuke la miró fijamente un instante y entonces se marchó, no sin antes prometerle que volvería más tarde.

Una visita de compromiso. Seguramente no volvería a aparecer por allí.

Unas horas más tarde llamaron de nuevo al timbre. Sasuke volvía a estar en su puerta.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre.

—No mucho —le dijo ella aunque en realidad no había comido nada en todo el día.

Sasuke le lanzó una de sus miradas irónicas y entró en la casa sin pedir permiso.

—Entra por favor —dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta tras él.

—¿Tú lo has preparado? —le preguntó mientras le veía poner unos recipientes de comida sobre la mesa.

−Me gustaría poder decir que sí, pero no. Ha sido Lee. Normalmente no prepara comida para llevar, pero creo que tú le caes bien. Siéntate y come.

—¿Y tú? ¿No comes?

−Ya he comido —dijo él sentándose en una silla. Sakura lo miró con ojos escépticos.

−¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sasuke?

—¿Traerte comida? —sugirió señalando la mesa. Sakura no parecía muy convencida.

—Esta vez no tengo ningún motivo oculto y siniestro, aunque por supuesto, si lo tuviera, no te lo diría.

-Bueno, es… muy amable de tu parte. ¿Creo? —él sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos.

_"Jódanme" _Gritó interiormente Sakura.

La comida estaba deliciosa y mientras comía, Sakura se dio cuenta de que tenía un hambre voraz. De pronto, se detuvo con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca y miró a Sasuke con atención.

—¿Tienes que mirarme todo el tiempo mientras como? No creo que sea bueno para mi digestión. −Él agarró un tenedor.

—Bueno, creo que podré acompañarte.

Comieron en silencio durante un rato.

—Shizune se va a quedar a dormir —le dijo él de repente.

Sakura lo miró con ojos recelosos, pero no fue capaz de enfadarse. Era un alivio no tener que pasar la noche sola en aquella enorme casa, rodeada de recuerdos dolorosos.

−¿Y de quién fue la idea? −él la miró con una expresión de inocencia fingida.

—Insistió mucho.

−¿Y cómo es que hablaste con ella en privado?

—Le di mi número. A menudo les doy mi número privado a las mujeres atractivas. −

Sakura trató de aguantar la risa. _Idiota adorable._

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes una obsesión por controlarlo todo?

—Hasta el momento, nadie.

Poco después terminaron de comer.

—Bueno, vete a descansar —dijo él—. Parece que estás a punto de desplomarte.

Ella trató de decirle que no estaba tan cansada, pero él ignoró sus protestas. Finalmente se dio por vencida y mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio, oyó sonar el timbre de la puerta. Al llegar al primer descansillo oyó voces, una de ellas grave y profunda y la otra estridente. Probablemente era la "niñera". ¡Qué idea tan loca!

Se acostó en la cama y trató de dormir. El sueño se resistía un poco, tenía la mente llena de Sasuke. El comportamiento de ese hombre estaba confundiéndola al punto de hacerla enloquecer…

୨୧୨୧୨୧

Hey Yumei fans! Tardé un poco, lo siento por ello, y es un poco corto, pero no sabía cómo continuar y preferí dejarlo allí hasta que regresara la parte creativa de mi. Ya comencé el siguiente capitulo. Prefieren aviso de Lemon? (´･ω･`)? Pronto se viene...

Hay un libro que terminé de leer hace un par de semanas y era tan asdasds que no lo puedo describir. ¿Les ha pasado con algún libro? Es de amor, con mucho sexo ‧⁺✧(˶´ ︎`˵)⁺‧, un poco de drama, mucha emoción, peleas de ring y demasiada sensualidad ¡omg!.  
Para ser honesta nunca había leído este tipo de libro pero era tan romántico que os dejará flotando pensando si sois afortunadas de sentir un amor de ese estilo intenso, puro, sexy y adictivo... Sip, lo recomiendo. Se llama Real.

Bien, creo que me siento mejor que la ultima vez, gracias por sus mensajes de levantamiento de moral, os amo!

Os pasa que navegan en Instagram o aquí en esta pagina y se encuentran con chicas que os gustaría decirles "¿Hola, me llamo Mei, queréis ser mi amiga?" Bien de primaria uh, pero me pasa con ustedes (● ∀ haha!


	7. Consuelo

Naruto Kishimoto-sama.~

~ Narracion normal

~ _Pensamientos_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA Escenas de lemon ****(＾་།＾)**

**Capitulo 7**

**Consuelo**

୨୧୨୧୨୧

Cinco horas más tarde volvió en sí. Miró el reloj que estaba junto a la cama y después su reloj de muñeca. No podía creerse que fuera tan tarde. Recordaba haberse tumbado en la cama y después... nada.

Bajó las piernas de la cama y se incorporó aturdida. Fue hacia el cuarto de baño y se echó un poco de agua en la cara para despejarse un poco. Por suerte funcionó. Cuando se miró en el espejo descubrió unas oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos. Estaba tan pálida como la muerte.

Haciendo una mueca, bajó la vista y se miró la ropa. Estaba toda arrugada y deformada. Se había acostado sin desvestirse y se notaba.

Luchando contra el letargo que hacía que todo costara un gran esfuerzo, se quitó la ropa, se dio una buena ducha y se puso una vieja bata y unas zapatillas de estar en casa.

De pronto sintió algo, el aroma del café recién hecho se respiraba por las entrañas de aquella vieja mansión. La mujer del pastor estaba allí.

Aunque al principio hubiera tenido miedo de quedarse sola, en ese momento no deseaba más que sufrir en soledad. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, ensayó el discurso que le iba a soltar para convencerla de que no necesitaba una niñera, a pesar de lo que le hubiera dicho Sasuke.

Entró en la cocina intentando poner una expresión de entereza, fingiendo que no estaba a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

Sasuke. Estaba sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina con unos papeles delante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó en un tono acusador, un tono injusto para alguien que había sido más generoso con ella que cualquier otra persona. —Pensaba que estabas en las oficinas.

—Tenía unas reuniones, pero fueron canceladas.

No quiso explicarle que había sido él mismo quien las había cancelado. Sus acciones no eran producto de la compasión, sino que eran decisiones puramente prácticas. No podía concentrarse en los negocios sabiendo que ella se despertaría sola en aquella solitaria y lúgubre casa.

—¿Shizune? —preguntó ella mirando a su alrededor.

—Tuvo una pequeña emergencia en casa. Creo que uno de sus hijos se cayó y se dio con algo.

—Debe de ser George —dijo Sakura apretándose el cinturón de la bata—. Es toda una leyenda, un terremoto de diez años de edad.

Él guardó silencio.

—Espero que se encuentre bien —añadió ella con preocupación.

Sasuke cerró el ordenador portátil y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo.

—No creo que haya sido nada serio, pero Shizune me dijo que su cuñada puede quedarse contigo esta noche, si quieres.

—Te lo agradezco, pero en realidad preferiría estar sola y estoy segura de que todo el mundo... —miró los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa— tiene cosas que hacer.

—La gente se preocupa.

Sakura apretó la mandíbula. ¿Por qué no quería entender que ésa era su oportunidad para irse? No tenía ninguna obligación con ella, ningún compromiso que cumplir. Las circunstancias los habían unido, pero no tenía por qué seguir a su lado. Su presencia era del todo inexplicable.

—Y yo estoy agradecida —dijo ella bajando la vista y pensando que hubiera preferido agradecérselo a cualquiera excepto a él—. Pero como puedes ver, estoy bien.

Él la miró intensamente y Sakura soportó su penetrante mirada lo mejor que pudo.

—Esta casa es... —sin terminar la frase, hizo un gesto con la mano y frunció el entrecejo.

Al ver su actitud despectiva, Sakura levantó la frente desafiante.

—Mi casa... Y llevo bastante tiempo viviendo aquí sola.

Sasuke se la imaginó llegando a aquella casa moribunda y entonces sintió un repentino latigazo de rabia.

—Una locura.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y entonces vio en él a todas aquellas personas que le habían ofrecido sus consejos financieros, personas que entendían muy bien las cifras pero que no entendían las razones del corazón.

Apretando los puños, le clavó la mirada. Sin embargo, aun presa de la ira, era capaz de fijarse en la belleza perfecta de aquel rostro serio, los pómulos bien esculpidos, la nariz recta, su mirada de fuego, la sensualidad de sus labios...

Supongo que tú se la venderías a un promotor inmobiliario que la dividiría en apartamentos con "encanto" y que construiría... ¿Cuántas podrían ser? ¿Veinte plazas de garaje en el huerto? —le dijo temblando.

¿Es ésa una opción? —preguntó Sasuke pensando que la idea no era mala. El precio del suelo en esa zona tan cotizada seguía subiendo.

¡Por encima de mi cadáver! él levantó las cejas al oírla hablar con tanta vehemencia.

—Con estas humedades quizá llegue a ser una opción.

¡No seas tan dramático! —le espetó pasando de largo por delante de la silla que él le ofrecía.

Sasuke la observó con una expresión casi divertida. Si se sentía mejor gritándole, él no tenía ningún inconveniente en soportarla un rato. Siempre era preferible verla furiosa antes que abatida.

Le dio una pequeña patada a una plancha de madera de un mueble estaba totalmente podrida.

Sabes que todo esto está podrido desde hace tiempo. Desde el punto de vista económico, lo mejor sería demolerla y...

Sakura se volvió hacia él con chispas en los ojos.

Bueno ¿por qué no me sorprende oírte decir algo así? —le preguntó en un tono irónico y entonces soltó una carcajada despectiva—. Por suerte, la casa está protegida como patrimonio histórico.

¿Y eso no significa que estás obligada a mantenerla en buenas condiciones?

Al oír la pregunta, Sakura lo vio todo rojo. Apretó los labios y lo miró con todo el desprecio del que era capaz. Él tenía razón y por eso estaba tan furiosa. ¿Acaso creía que quería ver cómo se caía a pedazos la casa que tanto amaba?

Le miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Sasuke, tan elegante, tan seguro de sí mismo, siempre de punta en blanco, con sus zapatos hechos a mano... Una larga lista de comentarios mordaces desfiló por su mente.

De pronto abrió la boca para espetarle uno de ellos y entonces se detuvo.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?". _

Estaba enojada con Sasuke, pero él no había hecho más que darle cariño y apoyo. Avergonzada hizo una mueca de dolor.

Espero que no te lo tomes a mal, pero ahora mismo quisiera estar sola.

Él la miró con ojos vacilantes, dejando que el incómodo silencio se prolongara.

Muy bien —dijo finalmente rindiéndose—. Pero llámame a este número si necesitas algo.

Se levantó de la silla, recogió sus cosas y se marchó sin más.

Sakura sintió algo extraño al verle irse así, una pequeña decepción, como si hubiera esperado algo más de resistencia...

Cuando llegó al coche, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había olvidado las llaves. Volvió sobre sus propios pasos y al llegar junto a la puerta se dispuso a llamar.

El cierre estaba defectuoso y bastó con un solo golpecito para empujar la puerta hacia dentro. Las bisagras emitieron un chirrido escalofriante, digno de la mejor noche de Halloween.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y entonces se dirigió a la cocina. Nada más entrar en ella, se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos por no hacer ruido habían sido innecesarios. El llanto de Sakura ahogaba cualquier otro sonido.

Estaba arrodillaba en medio de la habitación, con el rostro escondido en un pequeño montón de ropa de lana azul. Llorando sin consuelo.

Mientras la observaba escuchando su llanto desgarrador, Sasuke se sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho. Aquellos gemidos desesperados se deslizaban sobre su piel, poniéndole la carne de gallina. Unos dedos de hielo le atenazaban el corazón. De repente ella se volvió y levantó la cabeza, como si hubiera advertido su presencia. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella lo miró con ojos de pánico.

A Sasuke se le cayó el alma al suelo. Una parte de él deseaba hacerla sonreír.

Sakura se secó las lágrimas de la cara y se puso en pie. Tenía una prenda arrugada entre las manos.

—Era la chaqueta favorita de mi abuela —dijo y puso la ropa sobre la mesa—. Huele a ella.

Aquella explicación tan tierna e inocente derribó las últimas defensas que le quedaban. Sasuke la miró fijamente y se perdió en el verde profundo de aquellos ojos tristes, apagados.

—Me he dejado las llaves del coche —le dijo.

El deseo de estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo iba a ir bien era arrollador. Un instinto humano natural, el impulso de ofrecer consuelo... Pero él no solía sentir esa clase de sensaciones.

Un simple abrazo no era sino una muestra de apoyo, pero la tensión sexual se palpaba en el ambiente cada vez que estaban juntos y las cosas podían llegar a terminar de otra manera.

A través de sus pestañas húmedas, Sakura le vio recoger las llaves de la mesa. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser precisamente él quien la viera venirse abajo?

Un aroma puede ser muy... evocador —le dijo él pensando en la fragancia femenina y floral de su pequeño cuerpo.

Ella le miró a los ojos, dejándose consumir por aquel rostro perfecto y arrebatadoramente hermoso. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y soltó el aliento.

—Sí. Adiós de nuevo y gracias.

—Puedo llamar a Itachi —le dijo él incapaz de reprimir el instinto protector que crecía en su interior al ver lo frágil que era.

La sugerencia la hizo entrar en tensión. Un río de rabia corrió por sus venas.

—Oh, y yo que creía que sólo querías ser amable. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida?... Por si te asalta la duda, sólo era una pregunta retórica —le dijo con ironía.

Había estado equivocada desde el principio. Él no intentaba ser amable, ni tampoco se preocupaba por ella en lo más mínimo. A Sasuke lo único que realmente le importaba era aprovecharse de la situación para conseguir su objetivo.

—¡Supongo que alguien como yo ni siquiera cuenta como persona a los ojos del gran Sasuke Uchiha! —exclamó furiosa—. Pero todo es culpa mía. Olvidé la clase de persona con la que estaba tratando. Eres un cerdo manipulador. Bueno, para que conste, si quieres quedarte con la novia de tu hermano, tendrás que hacerlo sin mí, porque yo ya no voy a jugar más a este juego —le dijo haciendo un gesto tajante.

—A mí nunca se me ocurrió pensar que estuvieras... jugando a un juego. En mi opinión, no deberías quedarte sola aquí. He mencionado a Itachi porque he pensado que preferirías su compañía antes que la mía.

Sakura sintió que la burbuja de rabia se desinflaba un poco.

—Sakura, no deberías quedarte sola —Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella con las manos extendidas.

Ella retrocedió y levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo.

—Vete y déjame sola —se detuvo y tragó en seco—. Por favor, Sasuke, vete...

Lo miró fijamente, respirando con dificultad y entonces se lanzó sobre él. Le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y le dio un duro beso en los labios.

—¡Vete! —le gritó, apartándose de inmediato.

Sin decir ni una palabra, confuso y sorprendido, Sasuke dio media vuelta y echó a andar. Sakura lo vio ir hacia la puerta.

"_No te vayas. No te vayas..."_, gritaba una voz en su interior, pero el mensaje no salía de sus labios cuando abría la boca para hablar.

El estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando gritó con emoción.

—¡No te vayas!

Aquel grito sofocado hizo detenerse a Sasuke. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y volvió hacia ella. Parecía muy pequeña y frágil, pero había una decisión inquebrantable en su mirada brillante.

—Quédate conmigo —le dijo ella, entrelazando y apretando las manos hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

Él trataba de mantenerse impasible.

—Iré a buscar a la cuñada de Shizune —le dijo ignorando el fuego que corría por sus propias venas. Sakura frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Había lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos.

—No me refería a eso.

Aunque sabía muy bien a qué se refería, Sasuke continuó fingiendo. Reconocer lo que le estaba pidiendo haría más difíciles las cosas. Sin embargo, la tentación de responder a la súplica que había en sus ojos era tan grande que tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces antes de poder hablar.

—No puedo.

Ella tembló y las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

—¡Podrías pero no quieres! —le gritó ella recordando el beso que acababa de darle. El la deseaba. De eso estaba segura.

—No se trata de eso —dijo Sasuke sintiendo las gotas de sudor sobre la frente—. Estás muy alterada y vulnerable —miró sus labios rojos y sugerentes y entonces supo que jamás había deseado tanto a una mujer. El deseo lo consumía por dentro—. Estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto —dijo aferrándose a sus principios con uñas y dientes—. Y mañana me lo agradecerás.

—No me digas cómo me siento o cómo me sentiré mañana —le dijo Sakura furiosa y entonces levantó la mano, como si fuera a golpearle.

Pero en ese momento él la agarró de la muñeca y la sujetó con fuerza contra su pecho palpitante.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, perpleja. Su cuerpo masculino le gritaba que era un _macho-alfa adorable_.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma.

—Sakura—susurró él en un tono grave y profundo y entonces deslizó una mano por su cabello, dejando que las delicadas hebras se le cayeran de entre los dedos.

Tragó con dificultad, levantó la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, adelante y atrás. Sin duda estaba luchando consigo mismo.

Sakura le observaba con atención, expectante y suplicante.

—Voy a decirle a la esposa del pastor que llame a su cuñada para que pase la noche contigo.

—Me deseas —la certeza generaba ondas de alivio que la recorrían de arriba abajo.

—Sakura...

Ignorando la advertencia ella echó atrás la cabeza, le miró a los ojos y poniéndose de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Sasuke trató de esquivar su mirada, pero no fue capaz.

—Me deseas —volvió a decir ella.

—Sakura, tú... —dijo él sintiendo el estruendo de su propio corazón en los oídos.

De repente ella le puso una mano sobre los labios y entonces no pudo hacer más que besarla en la palma de la mano, reprimiendo un gemido que resonó por todo su cuerpo.

Aquel contacto húmedo y cálido la hizo estremecerse, pero él seguía resistiéndose. Sacudiendo la cabeza, trató de dar un paso atrás.

—Por favor, Sasuke, necesito dejar de pensar, dejar de sentir... Quiero que todo desaparezca durante un rato. Yo sé que tú podrías hacerlo por mí —le miró fijamente y él hizo lo mismo.

La luz de la lámpara hacía relucir su piel, como si la luz brotara de ella misma, una luz misteriosa, llena de instintos indescriptibles. Qué diablos. Estaba todo confabulado para hacerla ver mágica y deseable.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero permaneció inmóvil.

—Sé que quieres olvidar el dolor, pero seguirá estando ahí.

—Lo sé, pero dame sólo esta noche.

Él respiró hondo y trató de retomar el control de su cuerpo rebelde. En lo profundo de su ser, sabía que la batalla ya estaba perdida.

—Mira, ahora mismo estás sintiendo un montón de cosas...

Ella levantó la barbilla y le interrumpió.

—No me sermonees, Sasuke. No soy una ni... niña —se mordió el labio inferior.

Jamás había esperado que fuera a rechazarla de esa manera.

—No me deseas. No hay problema —añadió encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara nada.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, con los dientes apretados y el rostro contraído.

—Sólo me gustaría que me lo dijeras en lugar de seguir tratándome con consideración.

De repente algo se rompió dentro de Sasuke. Una neblina roja cubrió su mirada y entonces se lanzó hacia delante.

Reprimiendo un gruñido, la agarró de las muñecas, la hizo darse la vuelta y la apretó contra su propio cuerpo.

El impacto en su pecho dejó a Sakura sin aliento. La joven echó hacia atrás la cabeza y levantó la vista. Los dos respiraban con dificultad, clavándose la mirada.

—¡No soy considerado!

—Bien —dijo ella, pensando que sí era hermoso.

Él se llevó sus manos a los labios y besó la suave piel azulada que cubría la cara interior de sus muñecas. Le acarició el rostro con la yema del pulgar y entonces enredó los dedos en su cabello, alborotándoselo.

Sakura permaneció quieta incapaz de moverse, prisionera de sus cinco sentidos.

De repente, lentamente, él se acercó más y más y por fin la besó con brusquedad, agarrándole la nuca con una mano y sujetándole una mejilla con la otra. Las rodillas le temblaban, así que Sakura se agarró de su camisa para mantenerse erguida y entonces entreabrió los labios, abandonándose por completo a aquella explosión de placer.

—No pares —gimió al ver que él comenzaba a apartarse.

—¡No puedo! —exclamó él, temblando por dentro, vacilando. Luchando con su racionalidad

Un momento después, la levantó del suelo hasta tenerla cara a cara.

—Bésame —le ordenó sin darle otra opción.

Sakura hizo lo que le pedía y entonces le sintió gemir desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban ardientes, sus labios mordían y pellizcaban, hambrientos y desesperados.

El calor y la dureza de su masculino cuerpo llegaban hasta ella a través de la ropa que los separaba aturdiéndola. Su presencia, sus caricias... La absorbían por completo, sin dejar lugar para nada más. Sólo Sasuke.

Todo su cuerpo vibraba de placer y el aire escapaba de sus pulmones en ráfagas bruscas y entrecortadas que calentaban el ambiente. Con cada roce de sus labios, Sakura se hundía más y más en una tormenta de lujuria que la consumía poco a poco.

—Oh, Kami… —susurró contra los labios de él—. Sabes tan bien —deslizó los dedos sobre la incipiente barba que le cubría la barbilla y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Quería descubrirlo todo de él.

Él respondió, pero no logró entender nada de lo que decía, quizás era otro idioma, no lo supo sólo sentía que las palabras se derramaban de sus labios con un erotismo que lanzaba descargas eléctricas a través del cuerpo de la joven.

—Mírame —ordenó con voz ronca y sensual.

Fue difícil reaccionar, pero Sakura consiguió abrir los ojos y entonces vio un resplandor rojizo en lo más profundo de sus negros ojos, un puñado de carbón ardiente.

—Di mi nombre. Quiero oírte decir mi nombre —le ordenó.

Presa de una necesidad compulsiva de complacerle, ella deslizó las manos sobre sus hombros, explorando la superficie fibrosa y deleitándose con la masculina dureza de sus músculos, hasta llegar a su rostro.

—Sasuke —susurró, sujetándole las mejillas con ambas manos.

Al oír su voz, Sasuke sintió una pesada carga que le tiraba del corazón.

—Sasuke ¿vas a llevarme a la cama? —su tono inocente y ansioso hizo pedazos su autocontrol.

Las pupilas de él se dilataron. Sacudió la cabeza y entonces le dio un beso en la palma de la mano.

—Demasiado lejos —le dijo incapaz de ser más específico. Su organismo había entrado en combustión espontánea.

Temblando de deseo volvió a besarla, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás y exponiendo la piel cremosa de su delgado cuello. La pasión lo consumía por dentro. La levantó en brazos y aspiró su aroma, fresco y cálido, la esencia de la feminidad. Sin dejar de besarla la llevó hasta el viejo sofá, pero Sakura apenas sintió el muelle destartalado que se le clavaba en la espalda.

Apoyando un pie en el suelo, se inclinó sobre ella, le desabrochó la bata y dejó al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo. Sólo llevaba ropa interior.

—Eres preciosa —le dijo conteniendo el aliento.

Tomó sus pechos en las manos y empezó a acariciarle los pezones con la yema del pulgar, desplazando el fino encaje del borde del sujetador con el movimiento hasta dejarla expuesta ante su ávida mirada. Después se quitó la camisa.

Sakura observaba cómo subía y bajaba su pecho con cada respiración. Hombros anchos, músculos perfectos, piel bronceada... Era jodidamente sexy.

Se tumbó sobre ella, aplastándole los pechos bajo su fornido pectoral y entonces la besó como si quisiera absorberla por completo. Sakura no sabía dónde terminaba el cuerpo de él y dónde empezaba el suyo propio.

—Quiero saborearlo todo de ti —susurró él y entonces ella sintió que su sangre entraba en ebullición.

Cerró los ojos y le sintió besarla por todo el cuerpo, acariciando cada rincón de su piel hasta llegar a la braga de encaje que llevaba puesta. Se la quitó y la dejó completamente desnuda... Cuando cubrió su sexo desnudo con sus labios, Sakura pensó que iba a morir de puro placer.

Ya no podía aguantar más. Extendió las manos hacia él, apretó los dientes y buscó la hebilla de su cinturón con gestos desesperados.

—Tranquila —le dijo él en un susurro.

—Necesito esto... Te necesito... Ahora... Quiero... No quiero sentir nada... Sólo a ti... A ti —sacudió la cabeza con impotencia. No podía expresar con palabras los instintos que la enloquecían.

—Lo sé —dijo él rápidamente, sujetándole el rostro con una mano—. Lo sé —le agarró la mano y la puso sobre el rígido bulto que palpitaba bajo su bragueta. Ella trazó la silueta de su potente miembro con los dedos y ambos gimieron. Ella sentía un calor palpitante en la entrepierna.

Sasuke se apartó un poco y terminó lo que ella había empezado. El ruido metálico de la cremallera la devolvió a la realidad momentáneamente, pero la cordura se esfumó en cuanto él volvió a su lado, sólido y erecto, aplastándola con su cuerpo. El brillo del sudor realzaba el bronceado de su piel y también el contorno de sus poderosos músculos.

Ella le buscó y entonces él la agarró de las muñecas llevándolas sobre su cabeza deteniéndolas en el cabecero de madera del sofá.

"_Eres mía"_ pensó él de repente, mientras la contemplaba.

La besó duro e intenso y entonces se deslizó entre sus piernas. Sakura se aferró al cabecero de madera un instante y entonces soltándose de su mano se aferró a él, deslizando las manos sobre la piel satinada que cubría los abultados músculos de sus hombros y besándole en el cuello. Un pensamiento opacaba a todos los demás, él estaba entre sus muslos, duro y palpitante.

—Sakura... —él susurró su nombre y sin apartar sus ojos la penetró con un movimiento suave y preciso. Sakura arqueó la espalda y dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa.

—Oh, Dios, eres...

Sasuke se quedó quieto, perplejo. Su rostro parecía grabado en piedra.

Ella estaba tensa y caliente a su alrededor... Muy tensa.

—Tranquila —susurró al oído.

—No. Eso es imposible —la increíble sensación de sentirse llena, sentirlo dentro de ella... Era algo indescriptible—. Esto es... Eres... Oh, Dios... Eres tan maravilloso, Sasuke.

Al darse cuenta de que era el primer hombre en su cama, Sasuke sintió una mezcla de excitación y miedo. Sin embargo, en cuanto ella comenzó a moverse, el deseo ganó la batalla.

—Despacio —dijo él, zafándose un poco de la tensión de su cuerpo.

Sakura protestó con un grito que no tardó en transformarse en un gemido de placer al sentirle empujar de nuevo. Levantó las caderas para recibirle y entonces Sasuke repitió el proceso una y otra vez hasta que el calor se propagó por todo su ser, bajo la piel hasta la punta de los pies... Todo su cuerpo estaba poseído por un delirio de lujuria.

Ella escondió el rostro contra el cuello de él y le mordió con fuerza al tiempo que él se abría paso en su sexo húmedo y cálido, cada vez más adentro. Sakura creía que su cuerpo se derretía por dentro, disolviéndose como si fuera efervescente. Atormentada por la sensación de que estaba buscando un placer fuera de su alcance, la joven empezó a jadear con más fuerza y se hundió dentro de su propio cuerpo. Ya estaba muy cerca, muy cerca...

—Eso es Sakura, ven por mi —murmuró con su voz quita-bragas a la vez que mordía su cuello en el punto exacto.

Fue todo lo que necesitó para que llegara la primera vibración de placer que la golpeó desde dentro, contuvo la respiración. Cada célula, músculo y nervio de su ser se contraía con las sucesivas ondas de placer que la sacudían de la cabeza a los pies. Encima de ella podía sentir a Sasuke llegando también a la cima del éxtasis, estremeciéndose una y otra vez.

No deseaba que se moviera. Podía sentir su respiración fuerte y disfrutaba de aquel momento íntimo, del peso de su cuerpo exhausto, el aroma almizclado de su masculinidad.

Los temblores todavía la sacudían, arrancándole su nombre de los labios. Se aferraba a sus hombros, dejándose llevar por las últimas ondas de placer.

Estaba exhausta, pero aún estaba consciente cuando él levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—Gracias.—le dijo al oído con una sonrisa, deslizando una mano por el áspero contorno de su mandíbula masculina.

Sasuke la vio cerrar los ojos y entonces advirtió la humedad que se derramaba entre sus piernas.

En silencio, murmuro un juramento. No se había dado cuenta de que era virgen. No había sido capaz de leer las señales. Sin embargo, aunque sí sabía que era una persona vulnerable, eso no le había impedido aprovecharse de ella para saciar su sed. Lo que ella necesitaba eran abrazos y caricias, no un tórrido encuentro sexual.

El peso de la culpa se hacía cada vez más insoportable sobre sus hombros.

La levantó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, pero ella no se despertó, como si hubiera confiado en él toda la vida.

Sasuke se miró a sí mismo. Ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa. No le había dado ninguna de las atenciones especiales que una mujer se merecía la primera vez. La había arrojado sobre un polvoriento sofá y la había poseído en un arrebato hambriento de lujuria.

Después de entrar en las tres primeras habitaciones del primer piso, su opinión sobre sí mismo no hacía más que empeorar, no era más que un animal salvaje.

Al llegar a la cuarta habitación, se dio cuenta de que ésta sí presentaba ciertos signos de estar habitada. Había una cama cubierta con una manta tejida, una estantería de libros, una cómoda, y un perchero con prendas de ropa. Era una habitación de mujer, pero no había nada que se pareciera a un espejo. Claramente, la vanidad no era uno de los defectos de Sakura.

Retiró un peluche viejo y la tumbó en la cama, sintiendo un gran remordimiento. Ella abrió los ojos entre sueños y continuó observándolo mientras se quitaba la ropa y se acostaba a su lado. Se acurrucó contra él y escondió la cabeza debajo de su barbilla.

—Gracias por quedarte —le susurró.

Sasuke no recordaba la última vez que había pasado toda una noche al lado de una mujer.

Poco antes del amanecer, después de un frenesí de pasión que había durado horas, se despertó, sintiendo las manos de ella sobre el cuerpo. Su voz sutil le susurraba cosas al oído.

—Esta vez eres mío... —parecía decir.

La mañana siguiente, cuando Sakura se despertó, Sasuke ya estaba vestido. Tan impecable como siempre, estaba sentado junto a la ventana. Lo miró a los ojos y entonces él sintió que el auto control que había atesorado durante toda su vida se rompía en mil pedazos. Se había pasado media mañana barajando todas las posibilidades en su mente, pero no había servido de nada.

—Estás despierta —le dijo. Se puso en pie y fue hacia ella, más alto y poderoso que nunca.

Ella le observaba acercarse, intentando recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Y entonces, de repente su rostro se contrajo con una mueca. Los recuerdos habían vuelto. Y con ellos había llegado la culpa.

Sasuke se puso pálido al verla golpear la almohada con el puño cerrado. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces se lo pensó mejor. ¿Cómo iba a intentar defenderse cuando había hecho algo imperdonable?

Sakura dejó de darle puñetazos a la almohada y escondió el rostro en ella. No sentía más que desprecio por sí misma. Se sentía sucia. Su comportamiento de la noche anterior no era más que una traición hacia la persona que se lo había enseñado todo, su abuela, que acababa de morir.

¿Pero qué había hecho ella para llorar su muerte? ¿Había llorado? ¿La había recordado? No. Le había arrancado la ropa del cuerpo a Sasuke y le había suplicado que le hiciera el amor. ¿Qué clase de persona hacía algo así?

Jamás hubiera imaginado tener que rogarle a un hombre en su primera vez.

Su primera vez... Sexo por compasión.

¿Y por qué Sasuke? Había arruinado todas las posibilidades de tener una relación con él, porque eso era lo que había querido antes de cometer semejante estupidez. No podía negarlo. Hubiera querido tener algo con él, pero ya era imposible.

Itachi no había sido más que un encaprichamiento, pero Sasuke... Sasuke se le había metido debajo de la piel y había llegado muy adentro, hasta el mismo epicentro de sus pensamientos, apoderándose de ellos, controlándola sin remedio. Sasuke... El hombre del que había terminado enamorándose...

Sakura se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que se atrevía a admitirlo. ¿Qué pensaría él de ella? ¿Qué podría pensar de una mujer que le había suplicado que le hiciera el amor? No quería averiguarlo, no quería verlo en estos momentos, estaba tan avergonzada.

—¡Vete! —le gritó, con el rostro aún escondido en la almohada.

—¿Sakura?

La joven apretó los dientes, se apartó el pelo de la cara y se dio la vuelta lentamente. La mirada de Sasuke se le hizo insoportable y se tapó con la sábana hasta la barbilla.

—Es un poco tarde para los remilgos, ¿no crees?

Sakura bajó la vista, sin llegar a ver la sonrisa que acompañaba a sus palabras.

—Anoche... —empezó a decir, respirando hondo.

—Estabas muy alterada y... —Sakura le interrumpió con un gesto.

—Eso no importa. Siento que haya ocurrido.

La sangre escapó del rostro de Sasuke.

—El respeto es fundamental en cualquier clase de relación —dijo ella con una carcajada amarga—. Pero nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación.

—Hemos hecho el amor.

Ella le lanzó una mirada afilada.

—Estoy verdaderamente avergonzada y quisiera poder cambiar las cosas. Ojalá no hubieras venido anoche.

Bien, no había querido decir eso, maldita sea estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico o algo parecido porque estaba vomitando las palabras sin pensarlas.

—¿Y quién te hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí? —le preguntó con rabia, sabiendo ya la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Ella lo miró con ojos perplejos.

—¿O acaso hubieras preferido a cualquier otro excepto a mí? Puede que no sea el hombre que hubieras deseado para tu primera vez, pero la realidad es que lo soy, y nada podrá cambiar eso —le espetó en un tono desafiante, dio media vuelta deteniéndose en la puerta— Supongo que tenía razón, veo que al final sí te arrepentiste por la mañana…— y se marchó.

୨୧୨୧୨୧

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el funeral y Sakura se había incorporado a su trabajo en las oficinas diez días antes, pero aún no había visto a ningún miembro de la familia Uchiha.

Hasta ese momento. Mikoto.

Entró en la oficina en compañía de Hinata, la joven a la que habían trasladado desde el departamento de contabilidad. La muchacha parecía algo apurada y nerviosa.

—Señora Uchiha, me alegro mucho de verla de nuevo.

—Querida por favor, llámame Mikoto —le dio un efusivo abrazo.

Al separarse de ella, Sakura sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Déjame verte —Mikoto retrocedió y la miró de la cabeza a los pies—. Pobrecita, pobrecita...

Su reacción no era ninguna sorpresa para Sakura. La gente procuraba fijarse en su ropa y en su corte de pelo, para no tener que hablar de las oscuras sombras que tenía bajo los ojos, ni tampoco de los diez kilos que había perdido durante las últimas semanas. Las curvas habían desaparecido del todo de su cuerpo y apenas podía mirarse al espejo sin sentir pena por sí misma. Un auténtico desastre humano.

Por suerte, Mikoto no la había visto antes de maquillarse.

—Pareces agotada. Siento mucho no haber podido asistir al funeral de tu abuela. Espero que Sasuke te haya trasmitido mis condolencias. Todos lo sentimos mucho por ti.

Sakura bajó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa desganada. Sasuke había estado allí. Lo había visto al final de la iglesia y después en el cementerio, una figura esbelta, oscura y solitaria, alejada del grupo de familiares y amigos. No se había acercado a ella en ningún momento.

—Las flores eran preciosas —dijo Sakura, pasándose una mano temblorosa por el cabello. Había tomado la costumbre de llevarlo suelto, pero en el trabajo se lo sujetaba detrás de las orejas Me temo que Itachi no está.

—Oh lo sé y aquí entre nosotros, Ino no está muy contenta con ese viaje suyo a Nueva Zelanda. No sabía que fuera algo previsto. ¿Y tú? Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

Su sospecha era que Itachi tampoco lo sabía. Nada más incorporarse al trabajo después del fallecimiento de su abuela, la habían informado de que Itachi se encontraba fuera del país y la habían dejado al mando de todo. Las cosas habían sido así de fáciles y... repentinas.

Su primera reacción fue decirle al gerente que no estaba cualificada para semejante responsabilidad, pero éste rechazó sus reparos.

"_Pero yo he oído que usted es quien hace el trabajo pesado, así que no tendrá mucho problema"_, le había dicho el hombre, restándole importancia a sus objeciones.

A lo largo de la semana, habían empezado a correr rumores acerca de una gran discusión. Nadie sabía con exactitud de qué se trataba, pero el asunto había levantado una gran polvareda de sospechas y especulaciones, la mayoría de las cuales giraban en torno a Ino. Los hermanos Uchiha habían tenido la disputa del siglo y según un testigo ocular, Sasuke había abandonado el edificio como una bala, furibundo, y "sexy como sólo él sabía ser", en las palabras de una de las empleadas.

—Sólo vine a ponerte al día para este fin de semana.

Sakura la miró con gesto de estupefacción.

—¿La fiesta...? —Sakura recordaba haber oído algo al respecto durante aquella cena nefasta a la que había asistido un siglo antes. Todo aquello parecía tan lejano...

—Un coche te recogerá en la puerta el viernes por la tarde —Sakura abrió los ojos, aterrorizada.

La pobre Mikoto todavía creía que Sasuke y ella estaban juntos. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no era así?

—Me temo que...

—No. Tú también, no. Simplemente no acepto un "no" por respuesta. Los chicos me han puesto todas las excusas del mundo, pero yo llevo mucho tiempo deseándolo. Un poco de sol y distracción es justo lo que necesitas.

—Pero sí sabes que Sasuke y yo no... —le dijo sin saber qué pensar.

—Sasuke no estará allí.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Debía de estar demasiado ocupado aprovechándose de la ausencia de Itachi para demostrarle a su querida Ino que él era el mejor de los dos.

—Y mi invitación es para ti —añadió Mikoto frunciendo el ceño— ¿Te encuentras bien, querida? Pareces muy pálida.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró Sakura, respirando hondo para disipar el torbellino de náuseas que le subía por el estómago.

Sasuke podía acostarse con quien quisiera. Ése no era su problema.

—Yo creo que no. Lo digo muy en serio —dijo Mikoto, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sakura casi le agradeció su insistencia. A lo mejor lo que verdaderamente necesitaba era que alguien le arrebatara todas las opciones que tenía. Ya estaba cansada de los testamentos, el papeleo, los costes de un entierro... A lo mejor lo que necesitaba era que alguien la declarara oficialmente loca para no tener que enfrentarse al dolor de perder el hogar que tantos buenos recuerdos le traía. Al final no había tenido más remedio que acceder a deshacerse de la casa con la condición de que se la vendieran a una familia que hiciera un hogar de ella.

Era un alivio poder refugiarse en el trabajo.

—No sé si... —dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca. No podía ocultar el hecho de que se sentía realmente tentada— ¿Este fin de semana?

La fecha era perfecta. Los agentes inmobiliarios habían quedado con un posible comprador justo ese fin de semana y ella no sabía cómo encontrar una excusa para cancelar la cita. Además, Sasuke no iba a estar allí.

—Estarás de vuelta en la oficina el lunes a primera hora —dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa, ilusionada.

—Gracias. Eso sería perfecto.

Mikoto se puso en pie, le dio otro abrazo cariñoso.

—No te entretengo más —fue hacia la puerta y entonces se dio la vuelta justo antes de salir—. Casi lo olvidaba. No te dan miedo los aviones, ¿verdad? Sakura la miró con ojos atónitos.

—No, pero...

—Estupendo. Se puede ir en barco, pero el helicóptero es mucho más rápido.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, sin entender.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Al país de las olas, claro.

Sakura abrió los ojos, anonadada.

—Yo pensaba que vivías en Konoha. —Mikoto sonrió.

—Y así es, cuando estoy en el país. En el país de las olas tenemos una casa de campo encantadora.

Sakura forzó una sonrisa y asintió. Una casa de campo...

Seguramente se parecería más a una mansión o a un castillo.

—Siempre hemos celebrado las fiestas del fin de semana en esa casita de campo y a Sasuke le encanta que siga la tradición.

Sakura mantuvo la sonrisa plástica hasta que la visitante se marchó y entonces se desplomó en la silla. Iba a pasar el fin de semana en una isla privada de su jefe. Lo más raro que le había ocurrido en toda su vida, casi tan raro como acostarse con el jefe, pero Sakura no quería pensar en ello en ese momento. Después de tantas experiencias traumáticas, su organismo se había vuelto loco y por eso tenía una pequeña falta de regularidad en su ciclo menstrual, pero todo volvería a la normalidad tarde o temprano. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Las cosas no ocurrían así como así, y mucho menos a ella...

୨୧୨୧୨୧

¿Cómo estáis, señorasss? xD Mi animo va y viene, lo mismo de siempre uh pero las ganas por escribir no se han ido.

No sé si os gustó la parte de los pensamientos de Itachi, fue algo corto pero como la historia se centra más bien en Sakura y Sasuke honestamente no se me ocurría algo demasiado largo.

Sin duda, creo que he avanzado sin muchos dramas y esas cosas innecesarias (pero tan reales en las relaciones), así que aquí os dejo la primera pelea. No podía faltar ¿verdad? Falta capítulos para el final lo que significa que la cercanía y los sentimientos saldrán por fin :)

Bieeen, les cuento un momento vergonzoso, estaba leyendo uno de esos libros que les comenté en el capitulo anterior (la tercera parte) esos de amor y mucho sexo explicito, intenso y sobre todo lleno de testosterona (￣ii￣*) Cometí el error de dejarlo abierto en mi móvil, lo había bloqueado demasiado rápido al ver que mis amigos llegaban. Uno de estos amigos, uno de esos buenos amigos, que conoces hace poco tiempo pero son muy cercanos y el tiempo se va demasiado rápido cuando están juntos, atractivo para ser honesta, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que tomar mi móvil mientras yo iba a por un helado... sí por supuesto vio el libro, porque la muy idiota de mi se lo desbloqueo para que revisara unas canciones que le había recomendado, y su curiosidad por un inocente libro no lo detuvo, maldito cabrón. Cuando llegué con mi helado feliz de la vida, lo veo observarme con un brillo malicioso y muy atentamente mientras yo lamía mi jodido helado sin saber que había leído una parte, donde implicaba lengua por supuesto, en que los protagonistas estaban en la cama. Imaginen. Jodido. infierno.  
Leyó en voz baja para que sólo yo escuchara (gracias a kami-sama por eso), no supe donde meterme. En serio, ¿cómo carajo ves a tu amigo nuevamente después de eso? Bueno, es algo totalmente normal ¿no? Somos adultos maldición, pero la vergüenza que ahora siento cuando lo veo es imposible..argh quiero desaparecer...

Consejo, atentas donde leean sus libros prohibidos xD Abrazos! Y gracias gracias por leer y seguir acompañándome...


End file.
